Heroes of the Past
by Feline Freak
Summary: The Toa set off for Metru Nui. But when they get there, they discover something that will change them for ever. FINISHED!
1. Metru Nui

Disclaimer: I don't owe Bionicle, the toys all belong to my brother.

**Heroes of the Past**

**Metru Nui**

Pohatu jumped off the boat the moment it hit shore, happy to be back on land.

"Never again!" He said. Behind him, he could hear Lewa laughing. He shot an angry look at him, Lewa had complained far more than him during the journey.

Lewa jumped on shore straight after him and turned to wait for the third Toa sitting in their boat. Gali walked after them a minute later, without saying a word. She had been acting weirdly for the whole journey. At first, Lewa had thought that it was because of his complaints, but then he realized that there was more.

"What's up Gali?" he asked, she merely shrugged.

"I don't know, it's like... how can I explain?" she asked. "Like, when you know there is no danger, but you still feel as if someone was about to attack you every moment. Only, different."

Pohatu frowned, he had no idea of what she was talking about, he hoped that the others would come too, maybe one of them felt the same thing and could explain it better. After a while, Tahu, Onua, Kopaka and Takanuva reached shore, shortly followed by the Turaga. None of them seemed worried, even though they all were silent. They all waited for the Matoran to come, then, the Toa and the Turaga set off for the center of the island.

As they walked towards the center, the Toa could feel everybody staring at them as and more than once Tahu saw Matoran whispering to each other and pointing.

-They probably never saw Toa Nuva before- he thought. He wanted to make sure that nobody got scared, if something happened like the last time with the Turaga... he didn't even want to think about it.

But Gali could see other things too, in the shadows, she could see the glower of Vahki eyes, watching all their movements.

_Zadakh, _ said a voice in her head, _ not Bordakh, these don't like to chase, they like to fight, be careful, don't show them your strength. _Huh? Why should she be careful? She hadn't broken any laws-yet. Still, the voice in her head kept giving her warnings.

They were nearly at the center of the island, when Takanuva started saying that he remembered something, for example the Moburzakh. Nice thing to remember. Some minutes later, the Vahki started to change.

_Nuurakh,_ said the voice _ these hide behind corners and then jump. Be really careful._ Gali wanted to tell the voice to shut up, but then everyone would have thought she was insane or something, so she stayed quite.

Kopaka could see the Vahki too, thanks to his Mask of X-Ray Vision, and he wasn't sure what to think about them, he knew they weren't going to attack him unless he broke some law, but he couldn't help not trusting them. All the other Toa seemed calm, and didn't seem to notice that they were being spied on.

Suddenly, there was a creak coming from the corner in front of them.

_Vahki! Over there! Be ready. _

-Shut up. Shut up!- thought Gali, this wasn't the right moment to listen to a voice telling her to be ready because of Nuurakh.

_They are going to jump at you when you'll get there, you'll have to duck at the right moment._

This was getting really annoying.

Gali watched how her brothers and the Turaga walked on, as they reached the corner, they went on without anything happening.

-See?- she told the voice, then she stepped forwards, in that moment, another creak sounded next to her.

_It's about to jump! DUCK! NOW!_

This time, Gali didn't try to silence the voice, she just did what it told her, nearly instinctly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Vahki fly over her. It landed a bit further and stared down at her, studying her. No Matoran had ever escaped it before. True, this wasn't a Matoran, but it didn't change anything, no one escaped the Vahki.

Gali stood up slowly, her eyes fixed on the Vahki. At the same time, she was listening for creaks behind her back, in case the rest of the group decided to attack her. Her brothers were staring at the scene, ready to come into action if the Vahki attacked again. As soon as she was back on her feet, she started retreating back to the other Toa, until she felt Tahu pull her back. In all this time, her eyes had never left the Vahki.

As soon as she was back with the others, they turned around and walked away quickly.

"Why did it act like that?" asked Tahu to Vakama after some time.

"It didn't know about six Toa Nuva probably," answered Vakama

"Yes," answered Onua. "But why did it attack only Gali then?"

"Probably they had been waiting there for a lawbreaker for hours, they were losing patience." answered Nokama. "Then, when Gali passed, it just decided to attack her and see how she reacted."

"Great," mumbled Gali. "We've just come here and the Vahki already try to catch us."

In the meanwhile the Toa and the Turaga had reached the center of Metru Nui. Vakama knocked on the door of a huge building. After a while, it opened, and another Turaga appeared on the other side.

"Vakama!" it said, surprised.

"Lhikan?" answered Vakama, surprised as well.

"Yes, it's me old friend, come in."

The Turaga walked in followed by the Toa. Before they entered the building, Gali saw once again those eyes, staring after them. Shuddering, she followed the others. Turaga Lhikan led them up some stairs, talking with Vakama all of the time.

"So many things have changed after you went away. Many things, but not the Vahki." said Turaga Lhikan, Vakama had just told him about the weird attack to Gali. "They still attack anyone who breaks the laws, or anyone that they don't know. Especially after she disappeared."

"She?" asked Nokama, frowning.

"Yes, you know who I'm talking about."

Pohatu looked at Onua, who shrugged. The Turaga had many secrets and probably they were never going to find out the whole truth. For the Turaga hadn't told them exactly how they had freed Lhikan and the other Matoran. Tahu had asked them about it for days, even during the boat trip when the Turaga's boat had gotten near enough, but without any result. The Turaga always changed subject, but they had promised to tell them on Metru nui. Onua hoped they would have done this soon.

They had reached a closed room, Lhikan opened the door and led them in. Kopaka was the last to walk through the door and enter an exagonal room with a six windows. One for each of the Metru, he supposed. He looked around in the room, the Turaga were sitting on one side of the room, and on the other side...

He froze, then he blinked five times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He turned to the others, who looked just as confused as him. On the other side of the room, just in front of them were six tall figures. Those figures were Toa.


	2. Toa Leehar

Disclaimer: I don't owe bionicle, but the Toa Leehar are of my invention.

**Toa Leehar**

The Toa stared surprised at the Toa in front of them. These Toa looked exactly like them! Well, not really, but they wore their same Kanohi. The other Toa looked back at them just as confused, but less surprised. The red one, probably some Toa of Fire, looked at the Turaga as if expecting some explanation, but the Turaga were too busy talking to each other, and it looked as if they had forgotten completely about the Toa. Finally, the other Toa of Fire let out a small cough to attract attention. Turaga Lhikan turned to him.

"Sorry," he said, "But meeting these old friends made me forget about you."

"It's all right Turaga," said the other Toa of Fire. "But I would like to know who these..._Toa_ are"

Tahu felt a burst of anger as the other Toa said the last few words, it sounded as if he couldn't believe that they were Toa too.

Vakama smiled, "They are the heroes of Mata Nui, our protectors."

"Ah-ha" commented the red Toa. Tahu felt more anger rise into him.

"They have done great things," added Nokama. "And Takanuva, the Toa of Light, defeated the Makuta."

The red Toa looked over to Takanuva and studied him from head to foot, then he turned to Lhikan.

"What's this Turaga? I've already heard about a seventh Toa, but I also heard that he was going to be originary of Metru Nui."

"He is," answered Vakama. "He was a matoran before, his name was Takua."

The Toa's eyes widened with surprise, he had obviously already heard about Takua the chronicler.

"Who? That crazy chronicler that... ow!"

Takanuva turned around to see who had talked, it had been the other Toa of Air. Apparently, the other Toa of Ice next to him had kicked his leg. Takanuva smiled at the other green Toa.

"Yes, that's me."

The other Toa of Fire raised an eyebrow, than he turned to look straight at Tahu. Or better, to look _down_ at Tahu, for he was a good head taller than him.

"I'm Uhat, the leader of this group. We've heard about your adventures, but we expected someone more... powerful." he said, Tahu could barely control his anger now. He raised his head and stared straight into Uhat's eyes, trying to make it clear that he was not weak.

"I'm Tahu" he said.

"Are you the leader?"

"Yes, I am," growled Tahu, fighting the urge to make a poisonous comment. "And I suppose you are too."

Uhat ignored what Tahu had said and kept staring down at him, his red eyes flashing fiercely, hoping to intimidate Tahu. The red Toa just kept staring at him, without breaking the eye-contact for a second. They stayed like that for a while, studying each other's weaknesses and strengths. The Turaga kept looking first at Tahu, then at Uhat, unsure about what to do. Finally, Lhikan cleared his throat and the two Toa turned around to look at him.

"Now, it's clear that you're all confused. But, since we can't throw anyone off the island..."

"Why not?" interrupted the other Toa of Stone. "We are stronger than them, look."

With that he grabbed Gali and raised her over his head.

"Hey!" protested Gali, twisting and writhing to get free. The Toa laughed.

"Put her down!" shouted Tahu. Pohatu and Onua stepped towards the Toa.

"Utahop..." started Lhikan, Utahop ignored him.

"You want me to put her down? Fine!" he said, then he made a gesture as if to throw her out of one of the windows, Onua, Pohatu and Tahu froze. Gali managed to kick one of Utahop's arms. He merely laughed.

"Kinda twichy, are you?" he said, turning up to Gali. Then he froze seeing the water sphere that had appeared over his head.

"Have a nice shower." hissed Gali, then she let the sphere fall on his head.

Utahop let her fall down and started brushing water out of his eyes. More laugher sounded, this time from Gali's brothers. Tahu helped Gali up and pulled her away from Utahop, who had gotten rid of all the water and was staring at Gali with eyes full of hate.

"You," he started, "you dirty..."

"UTAHOP!" warned Lhikan, Utahop gave Gali a last glare and then stepped back.

"So," continued Lhikan. "As I was saying, since we can't throw any of you off the island, you'll have to work toghether."

There were groans from both sides. It looked as if none of them was happy about these news.

"Nice start," commented Matau.

"How are we supposed to work with them, if we don't even know who they are." said the other black Toa.

"Right, so you might as well start tell them who you are," said Lhikan, Utahop murmured something about wanting to hear the other's names first, but the Uhat silenced him with a glance.

The black Toa turned out to be called Auno. He, Utahop and Uhat were all a head taller than the Toa Nuva, and looked extremly powerful. Awel, the green one, and Ilag, the blue female one, were a head _shorter_ than the Toa Nuva. They looked tiny next to the other four, especially Ilag, who had also a slim figure. Not only, but, as Lewa couldn't help to notice, she was also extremly pretty. Unlike Gali, her eyes were of a light blue. The only Toa that was of a normal size was the white one, his name was Akapok.

The Toa started to introduce themselves too, but as soon as they had finished Uhat took word. "Maybe we should have told you before, but we aren't Toa Nuva."

"No?" asked Onewa surprised. "Then what?"

"We are Toa Leehar."

"Toa what?" blurted out Lewa.

"Leehar, we don't have only one power, but two. The main power is, just like you, fire, water, air and so on. But there's also our secondary power. Which, strangely, is stronger than our main power." explained Auno.

"And what would this power be? The one of the masks?" asked Lewa sarcastically.

"No, it's more... maybe it's better if I show you." said Uhat.

Then he took his magma blades and held them so that the handles pointed to each other. A split second after he did this, a stream of light shot out of each handle and met in the middle, connecting the two blades. At the same time, the handles started to glow and become smaller, until they were about the half of the original size.

The Toa Nuva took only half a moment to realize what they were looking at. They had seen that tool hundreds of times in their last adventures. It was a tool of the Rakshi. The tool of Turahk, the master of fear.

* * *

**Bios of the Toa Leehar:**

Uhat:

Uhat is the leader of the Toa Leehar and always ready to fight against those who put themself against him. He's aggressive and doesn't think much before he takes a decision, so mostly he leads his companions into even greater danger. Nobody knows why he was chosen as a leader, not even the other Toa Leehar know it.

Akapok:

Akapok is the oldest of the Toa Leehar and the one who can best control his two powers. He doesn't trust Uhat's abilities as a leader and often takes decisions on his own. There are rumors that he should have been the leader, but was defeated by Uhat in a fight. Akapok is also the only Toa Leehar that can use both of his powers at the same time, what makes him about the most dangerous to face in a battle.

Auno:

If you ask Auno to use his powers against a wall, there are good chances that he'll create an earthquake on the other side of the island too. He has little control over his powers and if he can he avoids using them. He is the strongest and biggest of the Toa Leehars and makes up for his lack of control with his strenght.

Utahop:

Utahop is the most powerful of the Toa Leehar, he is fast and nearly as strong as Auno. Unlike the others, he prefers his rakshi power to his elemental one. As all Po-Metruians he can't swim, and doesn't like when people talk about it. He hates Gali and water above everything else, but strangely enough, he would give his life to protect his younger sister Ilag.

Awel:

Awel makes up for his lack of strenght with great agility. He is the smallest of the Toa Leehar, but that makes it easy for him to move in the trees and to fly. He never knows when to stay quiet, something that often gets him into danger. Because he doesn't care much about rules, he often has problems with Vahki and Uhat.

Ilag:

Ilag is the youngest of the Toa Leehar, and even if she's taller than Awel, she looks smaller. She has great beauty and many Matoran think that she was born out of a wave. She doesn't like her rakshi power and looks weak and easily wounded, so she makes a perfect bait. She and Akapok make the minds of the group.

* * *

That's it for now. You might have noticed that I out the bios at the end of the chapter, the reason will become clear further on. Man, these bios are lousy. In the last one, the taller stuff is there only because I didn't know what to write. (besides, I mean two inches taller) 

_Thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who read but didn't (if there are any)  
_

**Nightbug08:** Update soon or you'll send kyla after me? Who the heck is kyla? Anyway, if kyla annoys me or something I'll make sure that she gets a part in the Toa's Crazy Adventure! -laughs like a maniac-

**ToaMaster:** I read your story, I'll leave a review there as soon as I have time.

**Slythergirl:** Actually, it when I first though about this fanfic I thought of Nuhri and co as Turagas. But then I had a dream in which a magic white dragon told me to use Lhikan or the world would have suffered. (just joking)


	3. A New Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. (Why do you have to put a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter anyway? It's clear that it's always me and that I still don't owe Bionicle!) Oh, and I've just realized that this story contains some MoL (and maybe something else) spoilers, but if I took them away it wouldn't have the same effect. (MoL-Mask of Light)

**A New Quest**

Tahu stared in horror at what he had hoped never have to see again. Behind him, he heard Gali and Takanuva gasp, Pohatu let out an exclamation and Lewa swear. Looking up, he saw how the other Toa Leehar change their tools into a rakshi staff, also. Suddenly, Awel jumped forwards next to Uhat, raising his staff. Tahu jumped back, and his hand went to the left side of his mask. He could see it clearly as if it had been yesterday the Lehrak... on top of him... that burning pain...

All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around, Gali. Lewa was staring at Awel with a killing look, and all of his brothers were ready to attack. Uhat smiled.

"Powerful... I know. But we can't use it very often, you see, Matoran get scared... especially if I hit them." then he laughed at his own joke.

Takanuva didn't find it funny, he kept thinking of what that staff had done not so much time ago...

"Uhat's right," said Utahop, 'casually' pointing his staff towards Gali. "Personally, I like this power better."

None of the Toa said a word, they were all too shocked. Those staffs... in the hands of a Toa...

"Why don't you tell them what you are working at?" asked Lhikan, sensing how tense the air had become.

"Do we have to?" asked Uhat.

"Yes, you do." answered Lhikan firmly.

"All right, we are trying to get the Ilsao back..."

"The what?" interrupted Takanuva.

"The Ilsao," explained Lhikan, "Pendants with great powers. They have been stolen some time ago."

"How much time ago?" asked Vakama.

"I don't know exactly, but it was before we started to hear about what the Toa were doing on Mata Nui. You see, it isn't easy not to notice that Makuta kept getting angrier." he added with a smile.

Tahu was happy to see a flash of envy on Uhat's face. That served him right.

"So they could be anywhere?" asked Nokama.

"No, not anywhere. Where she brought them." said Akapok. It was only the second time they heard him talk.

"She stole them?" asked Onewa, frowning. "I don't believe it."

Nuju clicked and whistled something, Matoro translated, "The Turaga says that she would have stolen anything that was worthwhile."

"No," said Whenua. "She never did it before."

"Maybe it would help if you told us who 'she' is." interrupted Tahu, nerved.

"Sorry," said Lhikan. "I forgot how little you know about this place. She is... a thief."

"Yeah, I thought she might be." commented Pohatu.

"Not a normal thief!" said Auno. "She was a female thief."

"What if you tell us something that we don't already know?" asked Takanuva.

"Yes," said Lhikan. "You won't understand if we speak in riddles. You see, this particular thief was female. The only female thief of all times. But what's most important, she was never caught. Not once."

"She stole tons of things," continued Uhat. "A rebel, that's what she was. Many Matoran aren't even sure she was a Ga-Matoran. Some say she was a female Po-Matoran that could swim."

"What?" asked Lewa in disbelief.

Uhat shrugged. Then he continued, "Anyway, she is the only one that could have stolen those pendants. With the help of her friends, obviously."

"She had friends?" asked Kopaka.

"Yep, all over the island. One of the main reasons she wasn't caught was that noboby wanted her caught."

"So we have to find her to get the medaillons." finished Utahop.

The Toa Nuva looked at each other. This wasn't what they had been prepared for. This was something for the Turaga! Or for a chronicler. Takanuva wished he could have been there to tell the others about this thief once on Mata Nui. Too bad he couldn't remember a thing anyway.

"You told us what she did... But who was she?" asked Gali. Uhat shrugged again.

"We don't know who she was. Nobody knows her name. But the thefts all stopped shortly after the pendants were stolen. The greater ones at least." said Ilag.

"So we know is that she's a water-thief. Great." said Lewa. "I'll just windfly over the island and catch any Ga-Matoran that breaks a rule."

Gali couldn't hide a smile. Lewa had a point though. How could they hope to find this thief if she stopped stealing?

"There is another thing..." started Awel.

"Good." said Pohatu.

"Many Matoran have disappeared. Near the Ga-Koro temple."

"So?"

"Not so everquick, are you? Maybe the temple has something to do with this."

Tahu started saying that they should all go there, but Ilag stopped him, alarmed.

"Don't go there! It's dangerous!" she said.

"Why?" asked Tahu.

"Because..." she started. But Utahop stopped her. He looked carefully at all of the Toa, one by one. Then he shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe us anyway. We'll show you tomorrow, when you'll have rested."

After that the Toa Leehar said good-bye to the Turaga and went away, shortly followed by the Toa. Many strange things had happened that day... But even stranger were going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

That's all for now. It took me four days to write that because I'm in a test alert period! The first important one is next week and I have to study. -groan- 

___Thanks to all those who read and reviewed and to those who read but didn't._

**Slythergirl:** Keep it coming? Hey! I have to study, update and do my homework at the same time! I'm doing my best. But...

**ToaMaster:** Awww! You discovered me! (not that it was hard) Your idea is nice. But there's a tiny problem. It's true that since Aaron is a friend of Toa Lhikan he could probably hurt (not seriously) Utahop without problems. But! (yes, there is a but) In this story it's Turaga Lhikan, not Toa Lhikan. So Aaron would be a Turaga too in my story. But otherwhise, good.

**nightbug08:** Then she would be perfect for CA. But she didn't annoy me. So I won't give her a part. (then again, I might always change my mind)

**Antler:** I'm happy that you think I'm one of the best! I will keep writing. But I think you'll have to wait till the next Friday for the next chapter.

**DarkXeno:** Uh, what spoilers are you talking about? I never saw any.


	4. The Secret Passage

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. Yes, I know you know. The characters of my inventions are mine. You can recognize them because they have nothing to do with the known saga.

**The Secret Passage**

The next morning, the Toa and the Turaga met in front of the Ga-Koro temple. There didn't seem to be anything wrong whith it, but as they tried to enter it, a flash of blue energy shot at them barking madly.

"What's that?" asked Tahu.

"The reason nobody can get into the temple." explained Uhat. "She came here about two years ago and she never left it. Some Onu-Matoran tried to archive her, but they came back after about ten minutes. None of them was seriously hurt, but none of them was left unscathed either."

Lewa stared down at the weird creature, which had stopped at a short distance in front of them, still barking madly. She wasn't very big. But her body was slim and muscular, perfect for hunting. Her head reached just above his knee, still, he was sure that if she had raised herself on her back legs she would have reached his throat. Not something he wanted to try. Every time she barked he could see glistening sharp teeth, that even a Muaka could envy. On her front, between her light blue eyes and her pointed ears, was a lighter spot that appeared to be glowing. He definetly didn't look forwards to putting himself against this Rahi.

"What sort of Rahi is that?" asked Pohatu.

"We don't know." answered Lhikan. "She isn't originary of the island. But some Matoran call her an Ihar. Because she acts totally opposite of a Rahi."

Tahu took a step forwards, but the Ihar put herself in front of him and bared her teeth, growling. Tahu wiped his sword at her. She didn't budge.

"Don't hurt her!" said Whenua. "We don't know were she comes from, and it would be nice if she was tame."

Tahu frowned, but backed away slightly. Kopaka instead stepped forwards and froze the Ihar's tail as a warning. The Ihar immediately showed she didn't like that. She jumped on Kopaka and closed her teeth on the Toa's blade, tugging on it with such a force that she nearly pulled it out of Kopaka's hands.

Tahu laughed seeing the Toa of Ice fighting against a creature no taller than a Turaga. Kopaka gave him an icy stare before pulling the blade out of the Ihar's jaws.

He had just done this, when Kotu came from behind the corner. Seeing the Ihar growling at Kopaka she let out a low whistle. The Ihar immediately stopped growling and ran towards her wagging her tail. Kotu smiled at the puzzled look on the Toa's faces.

"She's tame, don't worry," she explained. "Her duty is to guard the temple, it's the only thing the Ga-Matoran ask her in change of food."

Tahu glared at Uhat, who shrugged and put on a I-didn't-know-anything expression. But when turned around to look at Lhikan, Tahu could see that he was smiling.

Lewa bent down to pet the Ihar, who jumped up at him to lick his face.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"The others call her Kida," answered Kotu.

"Alright then, Kida. We have to get in that temple, so please don't get in the way."

The Ihar barked. But she jumped off him and let them go through all the same, and Lewa could still feel her eyes on his back as he went inside.

There didn't seem to be anything special about the temple. The Toa started slooking around, not knowing exactly what they were searching.

"There's nothing in here!" said finally Auno. "Let's get out."

"Yeah," agreed Awel, starting towards the door. But doing this, he tripped and bumped against the wall with his shoulder. Something clicked, and then a floorboard moved to reveal some stairs that led somewhere below the surface.

"Maybe nothing in here, but down there." said Takanuva.

The Toa looked at each other, then Tahu started down the staircase, shortly followed by Uhat, and then, one by one, by the other Toa. Lewa was last. As he put his foot on the stairs, he heard a bark behind him, and turning around he saw Kida staring at him. He knew that it was stupid, but he could have sworn that she didn't want him to go down there.

"Sorry girl." he said, then he turned around and followed his brothers.

The stairs went on for a long time, and it became so dark that Onua, Whenua and Auno had to take the lead. Uhat didn't seem too happy about this, but after nearly slipping and falling he decided to let them in front. Finally the stairs stopped. Onua looked around, the room was quite small, and his head scraped slightly against the ceiling. He smiled as Uhat had to duck to get in, so did Utahop and Auno. On the other side, Awel and Ilag could walk around with no problem at all. On the other end of the room was some sort of door, and as Tahu tried to open it, it turned out to be locked.

"Great, a set of concealed stairs that lead to a tiny room with a locked door. Now I see how these Matoran have disappeared," he mumbled.

Onua studied the door, it was made of protodermis -- obviously, and looked very solid. When he tried a quakebreaker on it, it made a horrible screeching noise that made him change his mind.

"What's that door made out of?" asked Takanuva, who, like the others, had put his hands on his ears.

"I'm not sure it's a door." said Onua, then he turned to the Toa Nuva. "The Bahrag's nest."

The Toa Nuva looked at each other, worried, while the Toa Leehar just looked confused.

"What do you mean 'the Bahrag's nest'?" asked Utahop. "I don't know any Bahrag, and this _is_ a door. A door that can be broken."

And to prove it, he kicked the door as hard as he could. But all he he didn't reach anything except a sharp pain in his foot. Gali laughed.

"Haha," he said. "Let's see if you can do better!"

Gali stopped laughing, but was still wearing a smile.

"Onua is right, this isn't a door." She said, then she went towards the wall and opened it. Onua stared. No, she didn't open the wall, she opened a _door_ in the wall.

"You all walked past it without noticing it."

Utahop stomped there and brushed Gali aside, then he went into the other room. The others followed. The next room was larger, and it was lit up by...

By what?

The light came from a strange stone in the middle. It wasn't a lightstone, and Pohatu couldn't recall seeing anything like that ever before. It was semi-transparent, and as big as a normal Matoran. It kept changing light, first blue, then red, then yellow, then purple... He couldn't resist streching his hand to feel it. But as soon as his hands touched the glowing rock, a small electric shock went up his arm and through his body.

"Ouch!"

"What is it?" asked Uhat.

"Nothing, but don't touch this thing."

In the meanwhile Kopaka was looking around the room, suddenly thought he had seen something on the wall. But as he came nearer, there was nothing. Probably his imagination had played a joke on him.

And yet...

He let his hand run over the smooth wall. Nothing, there wasn't anyth...

He stopped, his hand had just run over a small crack in the wall. A perfectly straight crack. Frowning, he started feeling around, finding other cracks, that, together, formed a rectangular form.

"Did you find anything, brother?" asked a deep voice behind him. Turning around, he saw it was Pohatu.

"Maybe," he answered, letting Pohatu take a look at it. The Toa of Stone frowned, then he turned to Kopaka.

"I don't want to take it out, the whole room could collapse on us. Is it worth a try?"

Kopaka shrugged, then he activated his mask to see what was on the other side. Indeed, there was something, a small hole, and inside it...

"Yes, take it out."

Pohatu started carfully removing the slab. It came out easily, once the hole behind it was revealed, Kopaka reached inside and took out a golden pendant. As he touched it, a some sparks exploded from his hand and went down all the way to the rock. But nor him, nor Pohatu noticed it. As Pohatu too grabbed it to study it, the same thing happened, and once again nobody saw anything.

"What have you got there?" asked a voice behind them. It was Akapok. As he saw the pendant, his expression changed. "Anjai, the Ilsao of Light," he said, then he reached out for it. Pohatu drew his hand back.

"No way! If it's the Ilsao of Light, then it belongs to Takanuva!" he said. The he threw it over Akapok's shoulders. "Get it!" he shouted.

Tahu caught it. Once again some sparks set off from his hands. Uhat, who was nearest, made a grab for it. Tahu jumped aside and threw the medaillon towards Lewa, but it hit the ceiling and fell on the floor. Both Lewa and Gali made a grab for it, and as they touched it, more sparks set from their hands. Utahop threw himself onto the Ilsao, but Lewa was quicker and threw it to Onua, who gave it to Takanuva. Other sparks started from their hands.

"Stop that!" shouted Vakama and Lhikan. Suddenly, the Anjai started to glow, brighter and brighter.

Takanuva stared at it in shock and tried to throw it away. It was a second too late. The Ilsao exploded with such a force that all of them were thrown against the walls. Tahu felt his head hitting the rock, then everything went black.

XXXXXX

Tahu woke up a couple of hours later, he was still in the room. Every part of his body was hurting, but he especially felt a sharp pain in his head.

Groaning, he stood up, rubbing his forehead. He was going to have a nice talk with the Toa Leehar about this exploding stone. Suddenly, he froze. There was something wrong. He felt his mask again, it was strangely smooth. Not completely smooth, but smoother then it should have been, and it felt oddly familiar...

_What's happening to me?_ he asked himself. He looked at his arms and hands, they looked different, somehow. But it was probably only the shock of the explosion.

He turned around, he couldn't see the Turaga or the Toa Leehar, but some voices coming from outside told him that they were probably in the other room. How long had he been unconscious?

He turned to the place were Takanuva had last been standing. He had gotten the worst of the explosion, and Tahu wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly.

"You are lucky that you weren't hurt, Turaga. Why didn't you tell us about that stone?" came Utahop's voice from outside.

"It doesn't mind now, what about the...?" said Vakama.

"They're all right," said Auno with a weird undertone.

Tahu ignored the voices, suddenly, he spotted the Anjai on the floor. Intact. But he couldn't have imagined the explosion, and he was sure that the Ilsao had been the source of it. He picked it up, turned to were he tought Takanuva had been thrown to, and froze to the spot.

Takanuva was lying there, unconcious, and as he stepped nearer, he could hear him breathing. Only that he wasn't Takanuva.

He was Takua.

"Tahu?" said a voice behind him. Tahu turned around and found himself face to face with a Po-Matoran wearing a Mask of Speed.

"Pohatu?"

"Mata Nui!" came a voice from behind them, they turned around. Onua, and he too was a Matoran.

"All right," said Pohatu. "This is just some crazy dream. Now I'll wake up and I'll be in Po-Koro. If possible before the Rakshi."

Tahu opened his mouth to answer, but in that moment the door slammed close.

"Hey!" he said, running to the door and trying to open it. Nothing, it wouldn't move.

"Somebody open this thing!" screamed Pohatu slamming his fists on it.

"Tahu? Pohatu? Onua? What happened to..."

Nobody got any further, the Anjai started to glow again. At the same time, stone inside the room started to change color, faster and faster, until it was impossible to say which color it was glowing. Staring at it, Pohatu felt a strange force invade the room, then a flash of blinding white light. Then, it was over.

When it darkened again, the Toa-Matoran weren't in that room anymore. They had disappeared, without leaving any trace, just like the many matoran before them.

* * *

Whew! The first test is over! Now I have two days to relax, then a week of vacation. During which I'll have to study again because I have another test straight afterwards (nice vacations). I won't have a computer during that week, so I'll try to post the next chapter before then. 

_Thanks to all those who read this story and a special thanks to those who gave me a good luck._

**ToaMaster:** I must say I did expect something like that. About the time between the Metru and Mata Nui saga you are wrong. Vakama always talks about thousands of years. I know. Huh? How much do these guys live? Don't worry, i won't say a word. (sends e-mails to friends containing review) See? I didn't! (sees guardian advancing with sword raisen) Alright! Alright! I was just kidding!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** I was asking myself when somebody was going to ask me a Tahu/Gali pairing. But I didn't think that somebody was going to try so hard. I mean, you are actually telling me: Look, the air is right, the place is perfect, come on, make Gali and Tahu kiss. Well, Merger Creature, you get to do the FRAaT/GP dance! Anyway, read this carefully everybody! I've been planning this story since I saw MoL, changing it a bit as I found out more things. It has changed so much since then that it doesn't even look like the first layout, and I'm not looking forwards on changing it any more. BUT! This story is mainly based only on three points. So, as long as you don't ask me anything against those three points, I might think about it. (Toa pairing is not against those points)

**Slythergirl2004:**Thanks for reviewing, I have to tell you that ToaMaster wants your and my E-Mail, but you shouldn't post it in a chapter or you'll get tons of e-mails.


	5. Death Island

Disclaimer: I don't owe Bionicle but this island is of my invention.

**Death Island**

The Turaga and the Toa Leehar stared at the empty room. Just five seconds before, the Toa had been standing in there, Uhat was sure about that. What had happened to them? All he knew was that the door had closed, there had been shouts, and then silence. Just this creepy silence, and when they had opened the door, they hadn't found anything. Even the Anjai had disappeared.

"What happened?" whispered Nokama, "Where are the Toa?"

Uhat merely shrugged, but deep inside himself, he knew the answer. That thing was a transporter, and it had transported the Toa to some place.

But where?

XXXXXX

"Toa Tahu!"

Tahu opened his eyes, he was in Ta-Wahi. He looked around and saw his Magma swords lying next to him. He turned around to see who was calling him, it was Jaller.

"Tahu," said Jaller. "We're about to leave for Metru Nui."

Tahu nodded. So the whole thing had been a dream, he was still a Toa, and none of them had been to Metru Nui yet. He smiled, it had been just a dream, that meant no Utahop, no Uhat, no any of the Toa Leehar.

He stood up and walked to the edge of the lava river, it had been just a dream, but a really weird one, it had been so real... and so weird.

He shuddered, the weird things weren't over, he was in the middle of Ta-Wahi, but it felt strangely cold.

He stood up and turned around to get his swords, as he did this, he spotted a Ta-Matoran walking around the place. But the strange thing was, that he had never seen him before.

Frowning, he stepped towards the Ta-Matoran. He was wearing a read Hau, and fiery eyes shone from behind the mask.

"Who are you?" asked Tahu, the Ta-Matoran jumped and spun around, he looked ready for a battle.

"Who are you? I never saw you here." repeated Tahu.

"None of your business," snapped the Ta-Matoran, leaving Tahu opened-mouthed.

"What? It is my business! What's your name?"

The Ta-Matoran stared into Tahu's eyes as if to challenge him. "Leave me alone!" he said. Tahu felt a surge of fury.

"Not until you tell me your name."

"Keep your nose out of my business!"

Tahu shot forwards and grabbed the Ta-Matoran's arm, then he bent down to him so close that their masks nearly touched. "Tell me your name."

The Ta-Matoran stared at him for a second, then, with a movement so quick that Tahu nearly didn't see it, he went for a sword that Tahu hadn't seen noticed and dug it in Tahu's arm.

"Ow! What are you...?"

"Trying to wake you up,"

"Huh?"

Tahu opened his eyes, really this time, and raised his head. He was in an icy cavern, next to him was Kopaka, as a Matoran, who apparently had been prodding him with a sword. Tahu laid back down his head and groaned, first the explosion, then that light, both times he had blacked out. But what was worse, was that if Kopaka was a Matoran, then he was too. It couldn't get worse.

"How are the others?" he asked.

"Don't know."

"What do you mean, don't know?"

"They aren't here."

Tahu changed his mind about the 'couldn't get worse part': he was alone with Kopaka, well, now it couldn't get worse.

"Where are we?" he asked to Kopaka.

"In a cave."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I can see that too."

"Why don't _you_ try and find out where we are?"

Tahu felt something under him, he stood up and looked down, it was the Anjai.

Kopaka stepped over and looked at the golden stone, he hadn't been able to see it well in the room, and was curious to see what it looked like. He felt a deep disappointment. By the way the Toa Leehar described it, he had thought of something like a Kanohi or a Kanoka disk, but this was just...a stone. He could see that Tahu was also disappointed about it. The stone didn't seem to have anything special about it, except that it was golden and that it had a hole to let the leather string pass.

"_This_ is and Ilsao?" asked Tahu. "It isn't even engraved, and it isn't bigger than my hand!"

Kopaka didn't answer, but privately, he thought the same things. He couldn't believe that a rock had just done all this chaos. Grumbling, Tahu put it around his neck.

"I have to bring it to Takua somehow." he explained. Then he looked around the cave, in the middle was the same glowing stone as in the room, and in a corner was a pile of swords. Tahu stepped over to it and picked one, then he set for the exit.

"Where are you going to?" Kopaka asked.

"Where do you think I'm going to, ice-head? I'm going out. I want to find the others, if they are here."

Kopaka shrugged and walked after him, he didn't have much choice anyway.

Outside, a snowstorm was blowing through the mountain, something that didn't improve their moods.

_"As if having luck would kill us,"_ thought Kopaka bitterly, everything seemed to have turned against them since they had set foot on Metru Nui. Not that it was something new.

Kopaka stepped out and walked a couple of steps forwards, he had no idea in which direction he should go, and he couldn't see more than a short distance in front of him. After turning around a couple of times, he picked one direction. He had barely gone forwards a few steps, when Tahu stopped him.

"No, we go that way," he said, pointing towards the oppsite direction.

"That way you go upwards."

"Yes, but your way might end up in a cliff."

Kopaka stared at Tahu, "If you want to go that way, then go. I'm going this way."

"Fine!" said Tahu, turning around, but doing this, he slipped and lost his balance, falling on Kopaka. The two rolled in the snow down the mountainside, ending up against a giant rock.

"Watch your step the next time." hissed Kopaka, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"You should have moved out of the way!" answered Tahu, he too pulling himself up.

"If you hadn't started arguing about the way, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Yeah, because our ex-Toa of icicles is always right."

"Could be."

"Then you were right about splitting our team, huh?"

"It was your idea too." said Kopaka, stiffening.

"If you hadn't wanted too much that time, then we wouldn't have reached that point!"

"Look who's talking," mumbled Kopaka, rolling his eyes. "You tried to trap me in a fire cage, remember?"

"That was only a small source of my powers! I could have done much more!" Tahu snapped.

"There's a white Ihar behind you," said Kopaka, ignoring what Tahu had just said.

"Do you really think I fall in such a stupid..." then he stopped. For in that moment, the Ihar behind him started sniffing his shoulder and his head. Tahu just stared, unsure about what to do.

The Ihar was copletely white and grey and he was quite bigger than Kida, Kopaka was sure he was a male. The Ihar sniffed Tahu's back, then he stepped over to Kopaka and started sniffing his chest, then went over to his neck. Kopaka brushed away the Ihar's face with an annoyed gesture. The Ihar backed away and stared down at the two Toa-Matoran, probably trying to decide whether they were good to eat or not.

Tahu quickly drew out his sword and prepared himself for a fight. The Ihar didn't take that as an attack, instead, it stepped forwards and sniffed the sword. Tahu kicked some snow in it's face. The Ihar stared at him with his penetrating, blue eyes. Tahu noticed that he too had a glowing spot on his head.

"We're not to eat!" he growled.

_-Yeah, I though that. You don't smell good anyway.-_ the Ihar answered. Tahu was so shocked that he let his sword fall, and Kopaka's eyes widened.

"You talk?" asked Tahu.

_-No-_

"How come we hear you then?" asked Tahu.

_-I'm not talking, I'm using telepathy, or thought-speak.-_ answered the Ihar.

"How long have you been spying on us?" asked Kopaka.

_-I came here when your friend started talking about ex-Toa of icicles-_ answered the Ihar.

Neither Kopaka or Tahu said a word, the Ihar stared at them for some time, then he turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" shouted Tahu. "Where are we?"

_-On a mountain.-_

"Yes, but this island... it isn't Mata Nui or Metru Nui. What island is this?"

The Ihar stopped and turned around, staring straight in his eyes, after a while, he spoke.

_-You're on Miko Nui, the death island-_

* * *

Ouf, just in time, I thought I wasn't going to make it. Instead, here it is. You'll have to wait till the end of next week to find out where the other Toa are.

---

_Tahnks to all those that reviewed and to those that read this story._

**Slythergrl2004:** Hehe, anyway, ch5 of CA is up too.

**ToaMaster:** Sorry, but I can't give you my e-mail adress, you can still communicate to me through the reviews though. I'd love to check out those websites, but I can't see the adresses. Grrrr. Hehe, nice idea, but, is your guardian still a Toa or is he a Matoran too? Yeah, I guess my imagination did take over, or maybe not.

**nightbug08:** Yes, don't worry, I would use her only if you asked me anyway.

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Don't worry, It's just that you don't know me. You see, if I say: I might think about it, then it isn't even sure whether I'll think about it. Besides, I'll think about it means something from: I'll think about putting it in the next chapter, to: I'll think about it if I get a writer's block in year 2010, and the only fact that I was joking about what you said means that I think it the same way. I don't think they are related, and I would like to know who brainwashed them. So don't worry, it's all right.


	6. Nairof

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, or I would know what a Toa Hordika is.

**Nairof**

The tunnel was small and dark. Only a faint ray of light, coming from an opening far away, lit it up. Yet it was enough to see what was inside it. Pohatu shuddered, the tunnel was full of bones that sent strange shadows on the wall, and he could hear a soft crunching noise that wasn't the sound of their steps. He looked sideways at Takua, who was leaning on him, and his expression told him that he could hear it too.

Crunch, crunch, crunch... the sound of feet walking on bones kept following them, but there was nothing to be seen.

They had waken up inside a large cavern, Takua still felt weak because of the explosion, so Pohatu was now helping him walk up one of the tunnels that started from the cavern. They had picked the one with the most light because they wanted to get out of there as quckly as possible: some of those bones belonged to Matoran.

"Let's stop," proposed Pohatu, "Just for a couple of seconds."

Takua nodded and sat down on one of the few spots without bones. When he did, he suddenly realized that the crunching noise had stopped. Instead he could hear another one, the sound of...

"Water," he whispered. Pohatu stared at him, "This sound, do you hear it?"

Pohatu strained to hear something, yes, Takua was right, that was the sound of rushing water, and it probably wasn't far. He stood up to regain their trek. He didn't want to stay another minute inside there, with those dead creatures and that mysterious follower.

Takua stood up and took a couple of steps towards Pohatu, "I think I can walk now," he said.

"Alright then, let's get moving."

They had barely started walking again when the crunching sound started again, this time louder. Takua looked over his shoulder, but didn't see anything. Only blackness and bones. He turned around and looked forwards, Pohatu was walking fast, and he didn't want to be left behind. Finally, an opening, and the roar of a waterfall, he forced himself to walk faster.

"I can't wait to be outside!" he told Pohatu.

"I don't know, this sound doesn't tell me anything good." Pohatu answered. Takua frowned, he knew that Pohatu didn't exactly like water, but still, they didn't have to _swim_ across the river. Right?

Pohatu reached the edge of the opening and froze, a second later, Takua saw why.

The tunnel didn't open on a plain, but on a cliff, and it wasn't only that. What he had thought was a waterfall, turned out to be rapids. Fast current washed over rocks and jumped down every fall, running through the valley hundreds of bios below. Takua didn't need Gali to know that none of them could survive something like that.

Pohatu forced a smile, "See? I told you that that noise wasn't anything good."

"Maybe we can climb or something?" asked Takua, looking around for a hanging vine or something.

"Yeah, maybe," answered Pohatu, but his voice revealed that he didn't believe it, still, he bent forwards to look for something to hold on.

_-Wanna commit a suicide? Then please don't jump down and think of the possibility to be eaten by an Ihar.-_

Startled, Pohatu nearly fell. His hands grasped into thin air as he tried to find something to grab on, and he would have probably fallen, if Takua hadn't been there. He shot forwards and pulled back Pohatu a second before he tumbled down the ravine.

"Thanks... uh, who was it that talked?" Pohatu asked. Takua looked back into the tunnel. There was now someone - or something there. A black cat-like creature with wise green eyes. It's long tail kept twitching nervously as it looked at the two matoran.

"W-was that you?" asked Takua, the creature cocked it's head to the right.

_-Yep-_

Pohatu stared at the creature open-mouthed, Takua looked at it curiously.

"Who are you?"

_-I'm a member of the ICC, the Island Commitate for Suicide, or Ihar Commitate for Suicide. Choose the one you like best.-_

"Ooookay," said Takua, not knowing whether to take the creature seriously or not.

"Wait a second," interrupted Pohatu. "You're an Ihar?"

_-Yes, and I'm quite hungry, so if you want to kill yourself, tell me quickly so I can eat you-_ answered the Ihar, a strange glower in it's eyes.

"But, you don't look like one!" shouted Pohatu, the Ihar cocked it's head to the other side.

_-Let me guess, you went to the Ga-Metru temple and saw Kida, then you found the Tikohl inside the room and were zapped here-_

"Tikohl?" asked Takua.

_-It's just the word we Ihar use for that glowing stone, everybody else knows it as transporter. Anyway,-_ he added, turning to Pohatu, _-Kida is a Ga-Ihar, I'm an Onu-Ihar.-_

"Oh," answered Pohatu, the Ihar's eyes twinkled.

_-Onu, Le and Po-Ihar look like me. The others look like Kida.-_ he explained.

"If you are a Onu-Ihar you must know this place well," said Takua, the Ihar nodded, "So you can show us the way out of here."

_-You mean one that doesn't involve suicide?- _asked the Ihar.

"Will you stop it with this suicide stuff?" growled Pohatu, the Ihar chuckled in some strange way.

_-All right, yes I know a way out of here. I was going to go there anyway to meet Hoti anyway so you might as well come with me-_

"Who is Hoti?" asked Pohatu suspiciously.

_-Hotiku, he's another Ihar. Don't worry.-_

The look on Pohatu's face told Takua that he thought that another Ihar _was_ something to worry about. But they didn't have many other chances, except going back alone and getting lost, so they decided to follow the Ihar.

"All right then," said Pohatu. "What's your name anyway?"

_-Nairof. Rof for who likes it short, so everybody on the island-_

"Nairof," repeated Takua, "Alright, nice to meet you Nairof, I'm Takua and this is Pohatu."

The reacted in a very weird way, he jumped forwards as if to attack them, then he backed off and turned around.

_-Alright-_ he said, _-Follow me-_

XXXXX

Pohatu and Takua followed Nairof through tunnels and caves that reminded them a lot of Onu-Koro. The bones had disappeared long ago, and so had the little light. The only thing to be seen were Nairof's green eyes, there didn't seem to be anything as a lightstone here. Suddenly Nairof stopped and Takua bumped straight into him.

"What is it?" Pohatu asked, he couldn't see anything in front of him.

_-My bad luck as usual _ growled Nairof, _-What happened to the bridge...-_

"Which bridge?" asked Takua, staring up at where he though Nairof was. It was hard to tell the direction with thought-speak.

_-A bridge that I used to get to the other side of this... Oh right, you can't see in this darkness. Wait here and **don't** move.-_

Pohatu heard Nairof walk away. A long time passed till he came back, without any good news.

_-Alright, we're on the edge of a crevasse, a deep one. The center of the bridge has fallen down, but I can jump across it. So I guess you'll have to ride on me.-_

"Did you just say: Ride on me?" asked Pohatu, Nairof's eyes blinked.

_-Yes, one at a time, though-_

Pohatu stared at Nairof's eyes. He had never ridden anything in his life, and there were good chances that he'd fly off the Ihar's back during the jump. He wanted to protest, but Takua had already jumped on the Ihar's back. Nairof turned around and sped away, even in the blackness he could tell that he was running. Great, he could aready picture himself as he fell off Nairof and into the darkness.

_**He was riding on a brown Ihar, holding as tightly as he could to stop himself from falling off. The Ihar ran up a steep slope. Suddenly, the Ihar slipped, and he found himself flying off its back and down the slope.**_

Whoa! What had been that? That was way too clear, like a vision.

_-Come on, your turn-_

Pohatu jumped, then he turned around and searched for Nairof, he found his flank to his right. He felt around for something to pull himself up, and found a leathery object around the Ihar's neck. Holding on to it, he pulled himself up and onto Nairof's back. It felt quite comfortable, and less difficult then it seemed. Until Nairof started running.

Pohatu gasped as the Ihar shot off at all speed on a bridge that he couldn't even see. Pohatu couldn't tell whether they were about to fall down, or how much time was left till the jump. Suddenly, a violent earthquake hit the place. It was only for a couple of seconds, but it was enough. Pohatu heard something in front of them break and fall down, he waited for it to hit the ground, but that moment never seemed to come, finally, it hit the floor with a distand thud.

_-Uh-oh-_

"Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?" asked Pohatu.

_-Uh-oh like: The gap is now twice as big and I don't know whether I make it or not.-_

Pohatu didn't know whether to be happy or worried about it, he was about to ask what they were going to do now when the sound of falling rocks attracted his attention. He looked up...and saw the ceiling fall on them.

* * *

Yay! I'm back! Actually I've been back since Sunday but I wasn't in the right mood to write. You see, where I live, we don't get Bionicle comics, so I have to read them on the web. I was hoping that it would be updated by now, instead, I'll have to wait more! I was just thinking: Maybe I didn't lose anything, but then I read a review in which Toa Hordika were mentioned! Oh, and I realized that I accidentally deleted something in ch 5. But I fixed it.

_Thanks to all those who reviewed. To those who only read, thanks. (Unless you think it sucks)_

**Ace-1990:** Uh, kinda. It depends on how unlucky they are, but I can't tell you more or I'd spoil everything.

**Android:** Happy Halloween to you! (I'm a bit late, huh?) Thanks for the great story? Hey, if it was stupid I wouldn't put it here! (alright, I am writing something stupid too)

**crimson-88:** Might be, might be not. Who's funny and who is hot? (ugh! this rhyme sucks) Can't tell you.

**ToaMaster:** I read your chapter and I left a review there.

**Regrem Erutaerc:** You'll have to wait later on to find out how the Turaga and the Toa Leehar are doin'. You're the one who wrote about the Toa Hordika. I don't know anything about them. Read above to see why.


	7. Jungle Race

Disclaimer: I don't owe Bionicle or Anime.

**Jungle Race**

Lewa slid down a vine to the next branch, then he jumped to another one and then to a vine again.

He had waken up on a treetop with Onua, who was currebtly running on the ground somewhere. But he, obviously, had decided to reach the cliff by vineswinging.

Branch. Vine. Vine. Vine. Branch. Branch. Vine. Bog snake.

What?

Lewa let go of it immedately, falling onto a branch underneath. Only then he realized that it was really a vine, not a bog snake.

He heard a rustle in the leaves above him and saw a figure jump to another branch and then bouncing forwards. He suddenly understood what had happened and started following it.

Through the leaves, up vines and branches, down other branches... Soon everything was just a blur of green. Finally the jungle was over. Without hesitating, he grabbed a vine and slid to the ground. There wasn't anbody else around.

"I'm first!" he shouted.

_-I'd say, second.-_

Lewa let out a groan as a green cat-like Ihar jumped towards him.

_-You're a good leaf-runner, but I'm better- _said the Ihar.

"You cheated!"

_-Did not!-_

"Come on, Kishro, I saw that with the vine too." said Onua, running out of the jungle.

Kishro put on an innocent expression. _-Vine? Which vine? I can't vineswing, you know.-_

"That bog snake illusion." said Lewa.

_-Bog snake illusion?-_ he said, cocking his head as if thinking about it. _-Oh, that! That was no bog snake, that was a tree snake!-_

Lewa rolled his eyes. Kishro rolled himslef on the ground and stopped belly up, staring at Lewa with kitty eyes.

_-Please forgive poor Kishro! Kishro heartswears he'll never do that again!-_ he whined.

Lewa had to laugh at this, Kishro knew how to combine voice and expression to turn everything funny. He and Onua had met him as they were trying to reach the ground. Even though "met" isn't the right word. Kirsho had pounced on them as Onua was trying not to lose his balance. With the result that Onua _had_ lost his balance and fallen. Luckily, there was a tangle of vines between the branches underneath, so he didn't hurt himself.

As soon as Lewa and Kishro had reached him, Kishro had pulled on a theater to excuse himself, so that both Onua and Lewa couldn't be angry at him anymore.

Kishro had then brought Onua to the ground in the easiest way one could imagine. Namely jumping down, falling, and then levitating just before smashing on the ground. For it had turned out that Ihar had powers. Two of them, actually. Random, weirdo mask-powers. As Kishro called them. He couldn't have gven them a better descripton, as the powers were Kanohi powers, and -- as Kishro had said-- random. He, for example, had levitation and illusion. 

After explaining, Kishro had asked them to tell him something about how they had reached this island. When they had told Kishro about the Anjai, he had said that he knew someone that could help them. Which had brought them to the race to the cliff.

"There's something I still don't understand Lewa," said suddenly Onua. "How did you know where the cliff was?"

_Good question,_ though Lewa, _I would like to know that too._ When Kishro had proposed them the race, Onua had asked where the cliff was, and Lewa had answered.

"So, Kishro," said Lewa, avoiding the question. "Why are we here anyway?"

_-This is where...-_ he started, but was interrupted by a screech coming from the air. Onua and Lewa whirled around to see something approaching.

"A Rama!" shouted Lewa. Kishro cursed the Rahi in though-speak, so that both Onua and Lewa stared at him.

"What was that for?" asked Onua. "It isn't controlled by Makuta. I don't think so at least."

_-No, I guess not. But he's angry at me-_

"Why?" asked Lewa.

_-'Cause yesterday I decided to tree-launch using him. Only that I snatchedgrabbed his wing and smashed him to the ground-_

"What?" chorused the two Toa-Matoran.

_-It wasn't my fault! He shouldn't have quickdodged!-_

There was no time left, the Nui-Rama flew down towards Kishro, who laid his ears on the back of his head and hissed loudly.

_-Quickspeed back in the ju...-_

Kishro didn't get any further, the Rahi's claws dug into his body, and he let out a wail of pain before striking back with his own claws, making the Rama release his grip, claws that neither Onua or Lewa had noticed before. Now it was the Rahi screeching with pain, but it was clear that Kishro couldn't win. The beast was at least three times as big as him.

"Kishro! Behind you!" shouted Lewa as the Rahi striked again. But Kishro had already spotted that and shot out from under the Rahi a second before getting hit. Then, under the shocked looks of Lewa and Onua, he turned around and jumped on the Rahi's back.

_-I still haven't given up windriding on him!-_ he shouted, eyes glinting. _-Coming with me?-_

The Rahi tried to bite Kishro, who kept himself well away from the Rama's jaws. Then, the Rahi started beating it's wings to take off, and Lewa knew it was now or never. Quickly, he ran forwards, grabbed one of the Rahi's legs and pulled himself up.

"Are you two insane?" yelled Onua at them.

_-Either you come or you stay-_ said Kishro. In that moment, the Rahi jumped into the air, so that Lewa nearly fell.

"Agh!" yelped Lewa and tightened his grip. The Rahi slashed at him, nearly hitting him, then it spotted Onua and shot at him.

Kishro slashed at the Rahi, trying to get it's attention, but without success. The Rama snapped at Onua, trying to bite him.

"No!" screamed Lewa, searching for something to hit the Rahi with. A stone, a branch an...

An ax?

Lewa stared at the ax he had just grabbed, where did this come from? But there was no time to ask, Lewa hit the Rahi hard with the ax.

He didn't know what happened next. All he knew was that suddenly they were in the air, all three of them. Kishro on top of the Nui-Rama, Lewa underneath it and Onua clinging on Lewa. Lewa could hear Kirsho hissing and growling, and he knew he was scratching the Rahi.

Suddenly, the Nui-Rama tilted to one side, tried to straighten himself and started falling in a spiral towards the ground.

_-Waaah! I said I wanted to try windflying, not groundsmashing!-_ came Kishro's shout in their heads. He couldn't be serious even in such a desperate situation.

Onua could see the ground coming closer every second, if someone didn't get an idea soon, they were dead.

"Kishro! Can you get us levitating again?" he asked, with a sudden idea.

_-A second before smashing? Sure, if we don't smash first-_

"Then get near us and do it!"

_-Can't, you have to come up here-_

Lewa sighed and started climbing up the Rahi as quickly as he could with Onua on his back. But the ground was getting dangerously near.

_-Jump on me!-_

Lewa and Onua jumped on the Ihar's back, which was hard, because there wasn't much space, and held on as tightly as they could. Kishro waited a couple of seconds before jumping off and gently levitating to the ground. The Rahi, in the meanwhile, crashed onto the rocky surface.

"W-What happened?" panted Onua, sliding off the Ihar's back.

_-Uh-oh-_

Onua stared at Kishro, who merely stared back. But it was clear that it hadn't been him. It sounded very distant and it wasn't his voice.

_-Uh-oh like: The gap is now twice as big and I don't know whether I make it or not-_

Then the ground collapsed under them.

* * *

**Ihar Bios:**

Kida:

Kida is Kal's younger sister and the only tame Ihar of all times. She is kind and friendly and always willing to help. Nobody knows exactly why she decided to live on Metru Nui, she just appeared one day and never left. Sometimes, she travels back to Miko Nui with the Tikohl to see her sister. Powers: Telekinesis and Speed

Nairof:

Nairof loves to explore tunnels and to find new ways to reach places. If you travel with him, you may reach the other side of the island in less time than you would have if you had used the normal way. He knows all underground shortcuts and all the places you musn't go to. Being an Onu-Ihar and a "cat" he can see really good in the dark, without counting that one of his powers is night-vision. Powers: Strength and Night-vision.

Kishro:

The craziest and funniest of the Ihar gang. He can't sit still a second and talks about all the time, but if it comes to it, he can move silently to spy on people. His hobby is to jump on everything that moves and see if he can use it to fly. When he isn't running on branches or spying on Sirkul and Kal, he plays tricks on Ash bears. If it wasn't for his incredible luck, he would probably be dead by now. Powers: Levitation and Illusion

* * *

Hmm, I have the feeling that ICC made lots of reviewers escape. Oh, about that, sorry for the mistake, it _is_ ICS. Only that that day it was so late I forgot to re-read it. Yeah, sorry. Just one last thing, I don't know how many of you are reading CA, if you are, I have some infos about it. 1. I'm not writing it alone. 2. Update's depend on my and my friend's moods. You'll find more in ch6. 

_Thanks to all those who reviewed and those who just read._

**ToaMaster:** Really? I though TM stood for trademark. Yes, you're right about ICS. Sorry again. And don't worry, my brother has been torturing me with anime the whole summer, I think I'll survive this. ;-)

**nightbug08:** Yeah, I love cats too. At first the Ihars were only "dogs", but then my love for felines ruined it all. If you think of it, though, it's better like this, because Lewa is more like a cat then a dog and a dog wouldn't be able to climb on trees.


	8. Bad News

Disclaimer: Bionicle isn't mine but the Ihar are.

**Bad News**

Takua stared at the bridge in horror. He had just heard a piece of it fall deep down, and he had heard what Nairof had just said. Where was he? He couldn't tell the direction because he was speaking in thought-speak, and even if he had, he didn't know how large the bridge was or** where** it was. In fact he could have as well been walking in the air, if it hadn't felt so solid.

Rocks started falling in the cave, he had to help them! But how? There wasn't even a lightstone here, and he couldn't see a thing. Apart from a weird black glower from a corner...

Hoping that there wasn't another crevasse between the glower and him, he ran off until he could touch the strange, glowing stone. As soon as his fingers closed upon it, something happened.

He could see.

He could see! And really good, he could see where the crevasse started, every falling stone and the bridge...

He gasped as his eyes landed on it. It was so narrow that Nairof couldn't turn! If he had, he would have fallen in the darkness... and **he** had just ridden across it at high speed!

He started running back, hand still clutched on the black stone, then he started crossing the bridge, trying not to fall. He had nearly reached the gap... and Nairof jumped.

Takua stared in horror as Nairof started falling, way before the stone. Somehow, incredibly, he managed to grasp the other side of the bridge with his paws. His claws trying to dig inside the stone, eyes full of panic and determination. On his back, Pohatu was holding on for dear life.

In all this, Takua had forgotten about the falling rocks, and only remembered them as one fell right next to him, nearly hitting the bridge. Without thinking, he shot forwards and grasped Nairof's collar with his free hand.

Collar?

There wasn't enough time to think about it. He started pulling on it, trying to help Nairof climb on. But he was too heavy.

_-Move out of the way, little one!-_ said a voice behind him. For a moment, Takua thought it was Lewa that somehow had stayed a Toa. Then he realized it was speaking in thought-speak. He turned around to face another cat, a green one.

_-I said, move out of the way!-_

A roar that sounded more like a meow came from the edge of the bridge. The new Ihar answered with the same sound.

_-Get out of the way or I won't be able to help!-_

"How?" shouted Takua to be heard over the falling rocks.

_-Uuuuh... jump on my back!-_

Takua let go of Nairof, grabbed the new Ihar's collar and pulled himself up. The Ihar jumped forwards and started tuggin on Nairof's collar with it's sharp teeth, and for a moment, Takua was afraid it might rip. Instead, Nairof started moving upwards, step after step. Slowly at first, then, suddenly, he shot up with a jump.

"Pohatu! Are you alright?" asked Takua.

"Yes, kind of. I'm still alive at least."

Takua looked down at his Ihar.

"Uh, how are you going to turn?"

_-I was thinking of...this-_ said the Ihar, raised himself on his back legs and twirled around. Takua hadn't been ready for it, and was nearly thrown off. Then the Ihar shot off to the edge of the cliff. This time, Takua could see. So he could also see where the Ihar was running. Namely dangerously near the edge.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion, and the piece of the bridge where Nairof had been standing on a second before crashed into the darkness. Takua heard Pohatu gasp. A second later, he saw why.

So much of the ceiling had fallen that it was now possible to see normally. Only that, strangely, everything was becoming too bright to see. But it was probably only because of the long time they had been in the dark.

Suddenly, the bridge started to crumble under Nairof's paws, who meowed to his Ihar. The smart animal seemed to think about it for a split second, then he just jumped forwards and into safety. A second later, Nairof followed him.

_-Quick! Away from here!-_ shouted the Onu-Ihar and shot down a tunnel, shortly followed by Takua's Ihar.

Takua heard the two Ihar meow and roar as they ran down the tunnel. He had no idea what they were talking about.

Finally, Nairof came to a halt, stopping so quickly that Pohatu fell off. His Ihar did it a bit slower, luckily.

They stayed there until the place stopped shaking, and the rumbling quieted. Then his Ihar literally threw him off and ran back to the cavern.

"Ow, what's up with him?" asked Takua. Nairof stared at him.

_-I could answer you that he is always like that. But this time it's because he was with two other guys-_

Takua suddenly realized that now that is was darker, he could see better. Huh? That didn't make sense!

"With who was he?" grumbled Pohatu, rubbing his head. "With some friends of yours?"

_-No, with two Matoran. Onua and Lewa, if I understood correctly-_

"Onua and Lewa?" repeated Takua.

_-Yes, you know them?-_

"Y-yes!" stuttered Pohatu. "They were Toa, like us!"

_-Toa?-_

"It's a long story." saighed Takua.

_-Then wait until we reach Hoti. Then maybe you don't have to tell it so many times-_

"Alright," said Pohatu. "But what about our friends? Are they..."

_-Let's put it this way. Onua is an Onu-Matoran, right? So, unless Lewa is like Kishro, and I hope not, then they'll be alright-_

"Kishro?" asked Pohatu.

_-That Ihar that just saved our tails. No, wait, you don't have a tail... Oh, whatever-_

"Then you have to worry, because Lewa is a lot like Kishro" answered Takua.

Nairof didn't answer, he just kept staring at the tunnel, green eyes fixed on the entrance. Pohatu kept looking over too. But he probably couldn't see much. There wasn't any light except the one from the cave. Takua, instead, could see as well as an Onu-Matoran.

_-There he is!-_

Takua could see him too, he was trotting towards them with a grim look on his face.

"So?" asked Pohatu. Kishro's lime-green eyes shone in the darkness.

"Pohatu!" shouted a voice. Pohatu turned around to come face to face with Onua. Lewa was just behind him.

The four chatted for some time before Nairof told them they had to move on. The rest of the journey went on without problems, and soon they were out of the cave, in a desert.

As soon as they were outside the sun blended Takua, and once again everything seemed too bright. What was going on with him?

_-Hey! What do you have there?-_ asked Kishro. Takua stared down at his hand. It was the stone. He hadn't realized that he still had it.

It was a normal, shiny black stone, kind of flat. A hole went through the middle, and a leather band passed through it. Pohatu reached out and grabbed it. The second Takua's fingers left it, he could see everything normally again. Why?

"Aagh! My eyes!" screamed Pohatu, covering his eyes. Nairof shot forwards and grabbed the stone from him.

_-Nothing dangerous,-_ he laughed. _-It's because you were holding the Ringlu. The Ilsao of Earth. It makes you see like an Onu-Matoran-_

Lewa pointed at the flat stone. "That is an Ilsao?" he asked, incredulous.

_-No, it's just a Rakshi piece,-_ said Kishro sarcastically. _-It's better if Onua keeps it-_

Onua nodded and let the leather string pass over his head, like it was a pendant. Then, they set off to meet Hoti.

XXXXX

Soon, they had reached a place full of rocks that looked like rests of ruins. There was no sign of life there.

They were at the edge of the desert now, a small waterfall trickled down a rock between two columns, to end in a large, but shallow river. On the other side of this river were some trees, and further on, the jungle.

_-I was hoping to find Kal here and instead even that rock-head of Hoti is missing!- said Kishro._

"Who is Kal?" Takua wanted to know.

"Someone that can help us" answered Onua. "Or at least that's what he says."

_-Yeah,-_ said Kishro. _-But there's no one here. Only a wet river, some rocks and a Kolhii ball rolling this way-_

They had just seen the ball when a roar echoed in the valley, shortly followed by a set of barks. Then a cat-like brown Ihar jumped down the rock. Seeing the Matoran, he changed to thought-speak.

_-Get that ball!-_

Pohatu ran to the ball and kicked it to the brown Ihar, but before he could catch it, a blue streak shot up from the river and closed it's teeth on it. Then she turned around and started running away from the brown Ihar.

"Hey Kida!" yelled Takua. "Pass it over here."

The blue Ihar tuned around to face Takua, a confused look on her face. Takua could hear the brown one chuckling in thought-speak. Kida trotted over to Takua, and as she came nearer, Takua realized that it wasn't Kida. She was a Ga-Ihar, like Kida, but she was older, and somehow... wilder.

_-What did you just call me?-_ the Ihar asked. Takua started excusing himself but the Ihar shook her head.

_-It's alright. Kida is my sister-_ she said.

The brown Ihar trotted next to Kida's sister, turned to Nairof and growled, Nairof growled back.

"You must be Hoti." said Pohatu, as the brown Ihar started playing around with the ball again.

_-Yes, I'm Hotiku. How about a match? Three against three?-_

Takua wanted to answer that of course they wanted to play, but Onua cut him off.

"Sorry, but we don't have any time! We have to turn back into Toa and find a way to get back to Metru Nui. Kishro told us that a certain Kal can help us, but we didn't find him anywhere."

To his surprise Hotiku started to laugh. Behind him, Kishro's eyes glinted and Nairof too looked amused.

_-So they didn't tell you?-_ asked the blue Ihar, her tone was amused too.

They all shook their heads. Told them what?

_-Guys, this Kal. Kida's sister-_ said Kishro.

"What?" asked Lewa.

"But Kal is a boy's name!" protested Takua.

_-I never said that she's a female!-_ said Kishro. Kal flashed her eyes at him, then she turned to the four Matoran.

_-Kal isn't, but Kalythia is. That's my real name-_

"So can you help us?" asked Onua. Kalythia... or whatever she was called, cocked her head to one side.

_-Maybe... but do you have other friends here?-_ she asked.

"I, don't know." said Takua. "Tahu and Kopaka were with us...and Gali too."

The Ihar all looked at each other at those names, but they didn't ask questions.

_-Let's see if our brotherfriends found them-_ said Kishro. Then he raised his ears and stayed quiet, Kal did the smae.

"Uh," said Lewa. "What are they doing?"

_-There are three tipes of thought-speak-_ Nairof explained. _-One is normal, one is like you are whispering to someone and one is to talk to someone if you are on the other side of the island, I think they're trying to reach Sirkul and...-_

_-Sirkul says he found two Matoran that haven't done anything except snap at each other the whole time-_ interrupted Kishro.

"Those must be Kopaka and Tahu." said Pohatu. "But what about Gali?"

_-Dunno,-_ answered Kal. _-Thau isn't talking to me-_

"Who?" asked Takua.

_-Thaukon, he's a Ta-Ihar, not to mention...-_ started Kal.

_-That he is an Ashra-_ Nairof finished off for her.

"A what?" asked Onua.

_-Ashra,-_ explained Hoti. _-Something like your Turaga. He can decide to move the Kavi if he...-_

"What?" interrupted Takua. Kal turned to him.

_-It's like your Koro. It's where we live... or better, hunt. Let's pretend this island was divided in Wahi. One Wahi is too big for us, so we decide in which zone we hunt. That's the Kavi. The Ashra can decide to move the Kavi whenever he or she wants. It's all up to him-_

_-Our problem is that we have to Ashra in our small group. Namely Thau and Sirkul-_ explained Hoti. _-And they don't exactly like each other.-_

"How come I have the feeling I already heard this story?" mumbled Pohatu.

_-I got Thau!-_ shouted Kal. Then her face darkened. _-Haha, really funny. He's coming after he has defeated something, but he didn't tell me what.-_

_-Alright, he got in trouble with Kofo-Jaga again-_ laughed Kishro.

_-So, anyone wants to play?-_ asked Hoti.

They played Kolhii with the Ihar until sunset, then Sirkul appeared, followed by Kopaka and Tahu, and after some time Thau also popped up...alone. But they didn't even get the chance to ask him where Gali was, because he immediately started barking at Sirkul, who barked back, and when Kal tried to stop them, she just started another fight with Thau.

Finally, Hoti jumped between the two and started hissing and slashing at them, until they stopped definetly. Then Thau turned to the Matoran.

_-They tell me that you've come here with the Tikohl...-_he started, but Kal interrupted him.

_____-That's not important now. Where is Gali?-_

_____-Gali?-_ he asked, confused.___-What do you mean Gali? I haven't seen her since she turned into a Toa...-_

Everyone stared at him, who just looked at the Matoran, confused.

"Does that mean she has found a way to turn back into a Toa?" asked Tahu.

_____-Huh? What are you talking about?-_ asked Thau. Kal explained him with some quick barks, his eyes went wide._____ -No, I haven't seen her...if I had known...-_

Kal looked at him.___-Thau, are you sure you haven't seen her?-_

Thau shook his head. Kal's eyes became worried, she barked something at him, he just shook his head. Then she turned to the Matoran.

"What's so important about one of you finding her?" asked Takua, Kal stared into his eyes.

_____-Do you know why Miko Nui is called Death Island?-_ she asked. Takua shook his head___. __-It's called like that because nobody, **nobody**, that has come here, ever survived.-_

Takua looked at her shocked, nobody? Did that mean...

_____-Maybe she is still alive...-_ Kal continued.___-But I doubt it, a whole day has passed since you came here, and if none of us found her...-_ she paused. Then she continued again___. __-I'm sorry, but I dan't think you'll ever see Gali alive again-_

___

* * *

_

**More Ihar Bios:**

Hotiku:

Hotiku is a real Kolhii fanatic. He is always searching ways to turn it more interesting and to have fun. He would rather have a nice match instead of running away from whatever they've put themselves in trouble with, but when he really has to, then he doesn't pull back from anything. Unless "anything" involves water. Hotiku is called Hoti by almost everyone except Sirkul. Powers: Speed and Mind-Control.

Kalythia:

Kal, Lythia, Lyth, Aly... Nobody calls her by her real name. She is the only female of the group, even though Kishro sometimes says she is a "male Ga-Ihar". She doesn't care being teased as long as nobody thinks she is weak. Then she is ready to fight to show that she isn't second to anyone, something that often puts her in contrast with Thau who thinks that her powers are no good. She cares a lot for her younger sister Kida, who lives on Metru-Nui. Powers: Water Breathing and Translation.

Sirkul:

The most solitary of the Ihar gang. He is an Ashra and takes this job very seriously, like everything else, on the other hand. The only one who can really bring him to talk is Thau, even though not in the friendly way. But if the others need him, he doesn't leave them in trouble. He doesn't like Kishro's constant joking and talking, but it's always better than listening to Thau. Powers: Telekinesis and X-ray vision.

Thaukon:

Thau is a natural leader and an Ashra, something that often puts him against Sirkul, who doesn't want to see him as a "boss". Danger attracts him like a magnet attracts iron, he is always searching for adventure, even though this means he is always in trouble. He is very sure of himself... unless he is facing Kida. Powers: Invisibility and Shield

___

* * *

_

Sorry for the boring chapters, but I had to explain a few things so I didn't have to explain them during the rest of the story. It's going to get better. Don't worry.

_Thanks to all those who reviewed._

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Thanks, but I can't see the name of the Web Site. (but you mean , right?)

**nightbug08:** You'll find out what happened to the others.


	9. Suspects

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle but you already know that.

**Suspects**

Uhat stared at the transporter, trying to find out where it had brought the Toa and the Anjai to. Next to him was Vakama, he too staring at the glowing stone. He still hadn't told the Turaga that the Toa Nuva had been turned into Matoran, he wouldn't have known how to explain why only them had been affected.

"I'm sorry Turaga, but I have no idea where the Toa might have been brought to." he said finally. Vakama sighed.

"Do you at least have an idea about how it works?" the Turaga asked. Uhat nodded.

"Yes," he said without thinking. "It activates after somebody touches it. Then you have to give in the code to where you want to be brought to. You see, each Tikohl has..."

He stopped abruptly, Vakama was looking at him with a mixture of surprise and interest. He forced a smile.

"I found something about it in the archives," he explained. Vakama nodded, but now in his eyes was a thoghtful look.

Uhat turned back to the transporter, hoping that Vakama wouldn't ask questions. He and his big mouth! He was going to have to be more careful about what he said. He didn't want the Turaga to think they were hiding something, they already looked suspicious about their second power, and ever since that idiot of Utahop had attacked Gali...

"What were you saying about the..." started Vakama.

"Transporter," Uhat finished for him. "Each of them has it's own code, and you have to enter the one you need."

"How do you enter this code?" Vakama asked, going over the fact that he had first talked about a Tikohl.

Uhat shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe those numbers at the base have something to do with it."

Vakama bent closer to the stone, indeed there were some numbers engraved round the base, but if what Uhat was saying was true, then...

"Uhat! We have to get the others immediately!" he said. Uhat had expected this, but he pretended not to know why.

"I don't see why Turaga, the others surely won't be able to help me with this search."

"It's not that, Uhat, don't you see?" explained Vakama. "If you have to give in a code, then this means that someone must have entered it. It wasn't an accident, the Toa have been sent away by someone! Someone that was in this cave with us!"

* * *

I know this is short. But please don't kill me. 

_Thanks to all those who reviewed._

**fred:** A new guy. Just don't disappear like the others!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** I checked it out, but then my computer crashed,(

**Slythergrl2004:** Hey! You're back! When are you updating your story?


	10. Hopes

Disclaimer: I don't owe Bionicle but I do owe the story.

**Hopes**

"I don't think you'll ever see Gali alive again..."

Those words echoed in Tahu's head. Gali? Dead? It all didn't make sense. Gali couldn't be dead... she just couldn't! He turned to Thau, who just stared at him through sad eyes. It wasn't a bad joke of some kind, Kal had said the truth.

Tahu sank to the floor, looking at the others. Nearly everybody looked just as shocked as him, everybody except Kopaka, whose eyes had become colder than usual.

_What's up with that guy?_ Tahu thought. Seeing Kopaka standing there, as if he didn't care or anything made him angry. Didn't he realize that their sister was dead? That they'd never see her again? Or if that if they did see her, they'd only find her body?

Tahu turned to Kal. She looked really sad, as if her best friend had just died. _Too sad,_ Tahu couldn't help to think. _It's not **her** sister that died, after all._ What if... Tahu shook that thought away from his mind, if there was any chance, even one, to find Gali alive again, he had to trust her.

"Are you sure Gali doesn't have any chance to survive?" he asked.

Kal looked at him thoughtfully.

_-Well, maybe...-_ she started, then she stopped.

"Maybe...?" asked Pohatu, hope flickering in his eyes.

Kal looked at Thau, then she turned back to the Matoran. _-Maybe one chance. But I doubt it. No one ever survived this island apart...-_ she stopped. But Tahu already wasn't listening anymore, he jumped on his feet and looked at the others.

"What are we waiting for? If there is a chance, then we have to find her!" he said. Kal jumped in front of him.

_-I think you didn't get the situation. Even if Gali was alive, before you'd find her she'd be dead! This island is dangerous, you can't just walk through it as if it was nothing!-_ she snapped at him. Tahu stared up at her, he didn't say what he was thinking of only because the others were there, and he didn't want to waste time.

"We have to find her." he repeated. Kal stared at him.

_-Yes, but we can't just run through the island calling for her, we have to know where to search-_ said Nairof.

"Do you have any ideas?" Takua asked. Nairof nodded.

_-Yes, she can't be in the original Onu-Kavi, because I found you alone there, and she also can't be in the original Ko-Kavi or Le-Kavi, because that's where your friends appeared. What about the original Ta-Kavi, Thau?-_ he asked. Thau shook his head.

_-No, it's no use looking there, if she was zapped there then she'd be dead. The volcano erupted just before I got in trouble with the Kofo-Jaga-_ he said.

_-So I was right about the Kofo-Jaga-_ said Kishro, eyes twinkling. Thau growled at him, but Hoti put himself between them before it got more serious.

_-This isn't time to fight-_ he snapped at them. Then he cocked his head to one side, as if trying to remember something. _-The good news is that we don't have to search in the original Po-Kavi, the Tikohl sent a couple of rocks here, but no Ga-Matoran. I'm sure about that, I was hoping it would send a new Kolhii ball, this one is falling to pieces-_

"And, what's the bad news?" Lewa asked.

_-The bad news is-_ answered Sirkul, _-That nobody knows where the original Ga-Kavi is-_

"Then what helps us know where we have to look for Gali if we don't know where this place is?" growled Tahu. "We've already lost too much time, I'm going."

_-Where?-_ Kal asked.

"I don't know, but I can't just stand here without doing anything," he snapped.

_-Getting killed won't bring you far either.-_ Kal said.

Tahu clenched his fists, Kal stared at him as if daring him to do anything.

He lowered his hands, "Listen," he said, "If I'm alive, it's thanks to Gali, I can't just let her..." his voice trailed off.

_-What do you think about us?-_ Thau asked. _-But first we'd have to find the Tikohl, we know that it is in the original Ga-Kavi, but we don't know where the original Ga-Kavi is. Our only hint is: water, great huh?-_

"Wet water." murmured Lewa. Everybody stared at him. "Never mind, I was just talking to myself."

"This isn't time to say things without sense," growled Tahu. But Kal seemed interested, her eyes kept travelling from Lewa to the river behind them, growling things that they couldn't understand. Then, all of a sudden, she turned around and shot in one direction, Thau barked after her, but she didn't stop.

"What's up with her?" Takua asked.

_-I don't know, she just mumbled something about water and that it must be wet and set off-_

"Something like, 'Wet is good, because water must be wet'?" Kopaka asked. Everbody looked at him.

_-Yes, something like that, but how...-_ Thau asked.

"I remembered something I heard long ago. But I don't know when or from who" he said with a shrug.

Kishro wore a thoughtful look, but didn't say anything. Takua kept looking from one Ihat to the other, he was sure they were hiding something. But it wasn't only that, he had the feeling that there was something that he had forgotten, but he had no idea what it could be.

"Are we going to stay here thinking about what Kal said?" Tahu snapped. "We are just losing time!"

_-Listen,-_ said Sirkul. _-You've got to face the truth, you are not going to find Gali in time, if you want to help, stay out of the way.-_ Tahu stared at him.

"You know where Kal went, don't you?" he asked. "And you probably know where Gali is too"

Sirkul didn't answer immediately, he looked annoyed, as if he wished to be somewhere else instead of talking with this nervous Ta-Matoran.

_-No-_ he answered. Then he turned around and walked down to the river to drink, as if nothing had happened.

Tahu suddenly saw something glow at the hight of his chest, he looked down, it was the Anjai. He slipped it over his head and stared at it. The small rock kept glowing brighter and brighter, and remembering what had happened the last time, he let it fall. The second it reached the ground, it stopped. Tahu looked up and saw that Thau was looking at it in interest.

"I- We found it in the transporter cave," Tahu said.

"And we found another one," said Onua showing Tahu his stone. Tahu stared at it without much interest, then he picked up the Anjai and gave it to Takua.

"If this is really the Ilsao of light, then you should take it," he said.

_-What makes you think that that is **not** the Ilsao of light?-_ Thau asked. Tahu shrugged

"It's so... normal," he said. Thau seemed to laugh.

_-I know. But normal things are good, where nothing is normal,-_

Takua stared at him, interested. He didn't understand what Thau meant, but those words opened a memory in his mind. Something about a group of Matoran, a group where nothing was normal. He tried to picture the Matoran in his mind, but everything faded away, everything except the laugher of a young Ga-Matoran. But that reminded him of why they had searched for the cave in first place, if they were stuck on this island, they might as well try to find 'her', and hope that Kal would find Gali.

"Thau," he started. Thau turned his red eyes in his direction.

_-Yes?-_

"When we came here, we were looking for a thief..." Takua quickly explained the story. When he finished, he realized that everybody except Kopaka were looking at him. He looked to the ground, he knew how it must have sounded, as if he didn't care for Gali. But Sirkul was right, they weren't going to find Gali in time, and Kal knew the island better then them. If someone could find Gali, it was one of the Ihar. But it wasn't only that, he had the feeling that finding this thief was way more important then it seemed. He looked back up at Thau, trying to ignore the looks of his friends, he expected to see Thau confused, maybe surprised, but he looked nervous, as if he didn't know what to answer.

_-Yes,-_ he finally said. _-I know the thief of Ga-Metru, but I don't know what happened to her-_

"What do you mean?" Lewa asked.

_-You have to sleep,-_ interrupted Hoti, _-You must be tired-_

It was true, they were all tired, but none of them felt like sleeping, all wanted to know whether Gali had made it, and what had happened to 'her'. Finally though, the tiredness took over, and they decided to try and sleep. Looking around, Lewa realized once again how familiar this place looked, but how could this be possible, if they had never been there?

Tahu, on his side, still had doubts about the Ihar. They were hiding something, and he was sure that it had something to do with Gali. But he would have thought about that when he was awake.

That night, Tahu dreamed once again of the Ta-Matoran.

He was a Toa again, and he was following the Ta-Matoran, who had tried to escape him by surfing. He didn't know why he was following this Matoran, he just kept surfing after him, but somehow never got nearer. Then he started to shrink, and all of a sudden, he was a Ta-Matoran too. The other Matoran jumped off the surf and started running down a narrow ledge. A wrong step, and he would have fallen into the lava river. Tahu ran after him until they reached a large cave. Now the Matoran was trapped. Tahu ran forwards and grabbed the Matoran by his shoulder. The Matoran turned around immediately and stared straight into Tahu's eyes...

"No!" Tahu screamed. The Matoran kept staring at him.

"NO!"

"Tahu wake up!"

Tahu opened his eyes and found himself looking at Lewa. He wanted to ask what was happening, but Lewa pulled him on his feet and started dragging him away.

"Come on! We have to quickspeed to some place, Kal can't hold him back for long!"

"Hey! Wait a second!" shouted Tahu and freed himself from Lewa. "What's happening?"

"Kal didn't find the Tikohl, but she found trouble."

"Is she all right?"

"She is all right as you can be when a Muaka is attacking you!"

* * *

Sorry if it took me so much! But first I had a writer's block, then fanfiction. net stopped posting stories. (compliments for putting everything back in order) Anyway, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible and get on with this search for the Ilsao. Without counting the whole stuff about who sent the Toa there. Oh, and since you are here, I recommend you to read 'A Change in the Wind'. It's really good. 

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Thanks for the information, I though that my computer was going wacko or something. (it would have been the third time)

**fred:** Good. Read the next chapter to see what happened to Gali.

**Slythergrl2004:** Hehe, don't worry, there are gonna be chapters of CA until the Toa reach Metru Nui or until everyone starts hating it. (or until I'll run out of ideas)


	11. Battle against a Muaka

Disclaimer: As you know I don't owe Bionicle, but I found out what these disclaimers are good for. They are used to stop authors that want to write a lot of short chapters from writing them. (they are so annoying that in the end they'll eventually fuse the chapters together so that they don't have to write it so many times)

**Battle against a Muaka**

The Turaga had been talking for a long time about the strange accident. Ilag kept jumping nervously from a foot to another. She was afraid, afraid that she had ruined everything. Her brothers would never forgive her. Just as...

She didn't want to think about it, she should have never touched the transporter, and now she was going to pay for it. Utahop was standing next to her, like some sort of gigantic bodyguard. He didn't seem in a good mood.

"Toa," interrupted Turaga Lhikan. "You were the only ones who could have known how to activate the transporter, apart from me. Do you know anything about it?"

Ilag did know something, but she didn't answer, she just kept looking to the ground. So much time had passed ever since they had appeared as Toa, and she didn't want to ruin it all. For a long time, nobody said anything.

"Yes," said Auno, breaking the silence, "I know something."

Everybody stared at him.

Auno looked over to Ilag, then he took a deep breath and spoke.

XXXXX

Onua had seen Kishro run through the jungle, and then all the Ihar play kolhii. They didn't seem very fast, if you counted out Hoti and his power.

It looked as if he had been wrong. Ihar _were_ fast, really fast.

Everything around him was a blur, the Ilsao kept flying around as they ran down the river, and then across it, as it threw itself in a larger, wilder one. They ran up the wilder river, searching for a place to cross it. If he hadn't known that in a few moments they would have been facing a grown-up Muaka, he could have enjoyed it. But sometimes, the future can spoil everything.

Or the present.

Knowing that Gali was in great danger too -- if not dead -- made everything appear less important then it really was. He knew that Takua was right, but he couldn't help thinking that they first had to find Gali.

He closed his eyes and tried to make those thoughts drift away, but his mind kept wandering back to Gali. He wasn't going to get far this way. He tried to think of something else, and the Toa Leehar popped in his mind. In the shock of the transformation, and then the fact of finding themselves on this strange island, they had forgotten about them. He wondered whether they had been turned into Matoran too. He remembered what Tahu had said about them, later that night, when they had reached Metru Nui.

_Those guys want us to leave the island, so they can be the only Toa. Be in guard._ He hadn't said anything about Gali's encounter with Utahop. It had been Kopaka, that had added something.

_You more than us, Gali. That Utahop doesn't like you._ Those had been his words.

And yet, now that Gali wasn't here anymore, Kopaka didn't seem to care, while Tahu kept insisting that they had to find her before they did anything else.

_-We've reached the place, jump off, this isn't going to be easy-_ Nairof's voice irrupted into his head.

Onua jumped off and looked around, they standing on the edge of a crater, on a narrow path. In front of him was a black mountain, and the smoke that rose from it told him that it was the volcano where Thau came from. Behind him was another mountain, white because of the snow. He looked back at the path, it started from the mountain and ran around the crater, then it went on towards the volcano. He looked down the other side, here was only a steep slope that went down to the jungle, far below. There was also some sort of platform between where they were standing and the ground, but huge rocks were scattered down the slope, making it nearly impossible for anyone to go down there.

Onua looked around for Pohatu, who had traveled on Hoti and so arrived much earlier then them. He found him standing a few paces farther, staring down at the bottom of the crater, where Hoti was trying to make the Muaka back off.

_-Stay here and **don't** move-_ came Thau's voice. Tahu opened his mouth to protest, but Thaukon was already following Nairof down the slope to help Hoti.

"What was Kal doing here?" mumbled Tahu.

"What do you mean, firebrother?" asked Lewa running towards him.

Tahu pointed to the crater, "That was once a volcano, and I doubt that there is water here, whether wet or not."

Takua, who too had been traveling on Hoti, nodded.

_-Yes, but that,-_ said Sirkul, eyes pointing to a point in the mountain. _-Was once a river.-_

Pohatu scanned the mountain to find the river. On the mountainside, where everything was covered with snow, it was impossible to find anything. But farther below, where the snow melted and grey rock appeared, he could easily spot it. The rocks were rounder there, and, even if that wasn't to see, smoother, polished through years by the running water.

Pohatu heard a bark and turned around to see how the fight was going, but as he turned around, he saw that the crater was gone. Instead, there was something that looked like the mouth of a...

A jet of lava shot up into the air from that thing. Pohatu gasped and turned around, trying to run away from the fountain of molten rocks, but he somehow couldn't move. Then, to his horror, he saw his own body run away, while he stayed stuck, molten rocks raining over him. His saw himself trip and then stand up again, but as he tried to run down the slope, a red-hot rock landed on his arm, and Pohatu felt a burning pain in his arm.

No, he couldn't really _feel_ it. It was more like a memory, like when one gets a bad cut, and a couple of weeks later, he can still remember how it was and nearly feel it. But it hurt enough to make him yowl in pain.

"Pohatu?" came Onua's voice. Pohatu turned around, he was once again at the edge of the crater, no lava shooting from the mouth of a volcano and no body running away. He sighed in relief, it had been creepy enough in that vision.

Unfortunately, it hadn't been only Onua that had heard the scream. The Muaka had too, and now it was running towards them with great leaps, Sirkul growled at it, but the Muaka just climbed faster.

_-Run!-_ shouted Sirkul and jumped on the great cat. Pohatu turned around to run away, but then he changed his mind. He was still a Toa after all, even if he wasn't in his body. He searched the ground for something to attack the Muaka with. All he found was a stone, but it had to be enough. He turned around to face the Muaka, who had thrown off the Ihar and was now running towards Onua, who also wasn't running away. Pohatu took aim and kicked the rock as hard as he could.

The rock flew towards the Muaka and hit him in the middle of his face. The Muaka roared and pounced at him, slashing furiously with it's claws. Pohatu stumbled backwards and fell inside the crater, smashing into stones as he tumbled towards the bottom. Finally, he reached the ground, and everything went black.

In the meanwhile, the Muaka had sent Tahu flying against Takua, and now they both laid unconscious farther away, the Muaka pacing slowly but surely towards them. Lewa shot in the way and slashed at the Muaka with an ax, but the Rahi wiped him away with one move of his gigantic paws. Lewa flew down the steep slope to come to a halt farther down, still conscious, but unable to help further. Now only Onua and Kopaka were left, all the other Ihar were either limping around the bottom of the crater or lying unconscious somewhere. But Kopaka was too far away, he would never reach the two Ta-Matoran in time.

Onua ran forwards, but stopped after a few steps, the Ilsao was vibrating and emanating a black light. At the same time, the whole volcano started to shake and rocks started to roll down one of the slopes. The Muaka growled and fought to stay on it's feet, then as quickly as it had started, the quake stopped, at the same time, the Ilsao stopped vibrating too. Onua sighed in relief, but a second afterwards, the earth under him exploded and the world turned upside down. He hit the ground on a slope and started rolling downwards, then, another explosion and he was knocked on a flat spot. He turned his head to see if he could find out where he was and froze. He was on the edge of a cliff, and had no idea in which direction he could move.

Kopaka reached the Muaka and put himself between the Ta-Matoran and the great cat. _Tahu'd better be thankful for this,_ he thought, then he swiped at the Muaka with his sword. The Muaka looked at him annoyed, Kopaka could easily guess what it was thinking, probably: _Oh no, another one of those midgets, will they ever let me eat in peace?_ Not something very reassuring. Still, Kopaka was determined not to surrender: just because he had been turned into a Matoran, it didn't mean that he had to stop being a Toa. The Muaka snapped it's jaws at him, making him back away and stumble backwards. He felt a stone under his hand and threw it at the Muaka, who finally had enough. It jumped at Kopaka and threw him down the slope. Kopaka tumbled downwards, knocking into rocks as he went forwards. Then, he flew through the air and landed on what was probably the platform he had seen before.

His head banged hard against a rock and a black veil fell over his eyes, he tried to blink it away, but it only became darker. He was fainting! Kopaka forced himself to stay conscious, the Muaka was still after him, he could see it's shadow slip down the rocks, heading straight for him, sure that this time nobody was going to put himself in the way. The blackness spread over his eyes.

_No! You must stay awake! Stay awake!_ he ordered himself, everything came back into focus to fade again a couple of seconds later. The Muaka was now extremely near, another couple of steps and it would have reached him, but he was still too weak to run away. He knew he had lost, this had been his last battle.

But he wasn't going to give up without fighting, with a great effort, he raised the hand in which he held the sword.

Or at least, so he thought. There wasn't anything in his hand, the sword had flown somewhere while he was falling. Kopaka stared at the Muaka and, even though he knew how useless it was, got ready to fight, with of without weapons. If only everything had been less foggy... and if that pain in the back of the head stopped...

But no jaws closed upon him, instead of going on, the Muaka had stopped and was staring at a place behind Kopaka, a mixture of puzzlement and annoyance on it's face.

Kopaka tried to turn his head to see what it was staring at, but the pain in his head made him change his mind Instead, he felt around for something to defend himself.

Then, from the slope, a small figure ran into view... no, it didn't run, it staggered, as if it was badly wounded. It was clearly a Matoran, but the black veil had once again laid itself on Kopaka's eyes, and he couldn't tell which one of his companions it was. All he could see was something sharp and shiny in his hand. His sword!

"Stand back!" screamed the Matoran, slashing at the Muaka with the sword. The Muaka roared at it, but the Matoran didn't move, even though it was clear that he was scared to death.

"Stand back!" repeated the Matoran. Her voice was full of fear.

_Her_ voice?

Yes, it was clearly a girl's voice. But none of them was a female...

Kopaka blinked the veil out of his eyes, and this time, everything went back into focus, but the pain remained. He rolled on his stomach and raised his head. What he saw made him gasp with surprise and horror.

He had been right, it was a Ga-Matoran, her back was turned on him, but he knew that it could be only Gali.

Or the thief of Ga-Metru.

In both cases, they had found at least one of the those they were looking for. But deep inside him, he hoped that Ga-Matoran was not Gali.

Her body was full of scorch marks, and there was a deep wound in her side. She probably was making a great effort just to stay on her feet, he didn't even want to think about what could have happened if the Muaka decided that she was an easier prey than him.

But that was exactly what the Muaka had decided, for it had stopped roaring and was about to strike. Kopaka tried to jump on his feet to rush forwards and help her, but before he could even do a step, the Muaka was flying.

No, not really flying. Kopaka could spot Sirkul behind it, probably using the power of telekinesis. Couldn't he have thought of that earlier?

Sirkul threw the Muaka back to the mountain, where, Kopaka hoped, it would stay. Kopaka turned back to the Ga-Matoran, who was still turning her back on him, the sword now hanging loosely at her side. He tapped her shoulder, she jumped slightly and turned around. The wound was worse than he had thought, it started in the middle of her chest, and went down to the left side of her body. It was deeper in front than in the side, as if she had rammed against something sharp. Her heartlight was dim. Kopaka stared in those eyes he knew so well...

"Gali," he whispered. Gali took a step forwards, then she collapsed into his arms. The fight had drained the last bit of energy out of her.

* * *

I know, I promised to get to the search of the Ilsao quickly, but somehow I didn't manage it. But it should start at the end of the next chapter, or, at latest, in the one after the next. I corrected ICC thanks to the new export thing, tell me if it worked. Another thing, I've been getting reviews from people asking me to help them, I'm doing my best, but if nobody listens I can't do much. Still, I'm trying. 

_Thanks to all those who reviewed._

**Gali Tahu never:** Hmm, I guess the name says everything.

**Regrem Eruaterc:** Man! You've got such a weird name! Thanks for the information, I'll go there as soon as I'll finish my homework. (I once went in the web before I finished my homework, I lost track of time and then I had to do them till midnight)

**ToaMaster:** Grounded off the computer and writing reviews? I know how it feels... (don't ask)

**Haze', Toa of thunder:** Hey! Now calm down! If I'm updating slowly it's because I don't want to end up with ICC instead of ICS again! I think I read yours, but I'll have another look.

**To those who asked help:** I'm not saying names, but I guess you'll find out alone who I mean. Alright, if you can't concentrate on the story, take a break. Go out and have a run, that clears your head. If you aren't getting any reviews, I can't do much except tell people to review, the problem is if they listen to me. I think the problem is that by now nearly everybody knows that chapter, so try and update, then I'll se if I can do better. The best thing is if you left a signed review, so everybody could go directly to your story.

_Please read the reviews to find out who is having problems going on._


	12. A Known Face

Disclaimer: Bionicle belongs to Lego. The Ihar belong to me, but they are part of Bionicle. Maybe I should save these comments for CA.

**A Known Face**

Akapok leaned silently against the wall. He was inside the cave again, trying to find out where the Toa had been sent to. At first, they had all thought that Ilag was somehow responsible, but she had only touched the transporter, she hadn't written any code, she had only activated it.

He stared angrily at the glowing rock. If there just had been a way to track the last code... but this way, they had no idea where the Toa had been sent to.

Unless this person was one of them.

But it definetly wasn't Ilag. She hadn't known anything about the codes, let alone how to send anyone to another island. And no one else had been seen touching the Tikohl. Maybe it had all happened while they were all out cold.

_Okay Akapok, think!_ he said to himself. _Where would you send the Toa if you wanted them out of the way?_

He could think of many places, starting from Mata Nui to Krelsana, a place that only they knew about.

He sighed, the real question was **who** wanted the Toa out of the way, who would have risked it. If he got that, then the search would have been much easier. Too bad that all those who wanted the Toa out of the way were dead.

No, wait a second! What if he thought of the Toa as Matoran? That's what they had been when they had disappeared. He stared at the transporter, the Tikohl. _Tikohl_ he thought. _An Iharish word..._. He jumped up on his feet and ran out of the room to tell the others. Now he knew where he had to search, he knew where the Toa were, and he had to get them out of there, fast.

Before it was too late.

XXXXX

The Toa had decided to rest on that sort of platform on the slope, as they didn't have much choice anyway, since climbing up the slope with Gali would have been a suicide. The Ga-Matoran still hadn't waken up, and Kal had curled herself around her and was now licking her body like a mother would have done with her pup. Takua and Tahu had just started a small fire and were now sitting in front of it. Pohatu was slumped against a rock with Onua, both still beaten up by their fall. Lewa was sitting with his back against Kishro, nearly falling asleep, while Kopaka was standing a bit further off, looking out for the Muaka. They were all tired, but at least they were all together again, and still alive.

"What was a Muaka doing here anyway?" asked Pohatu, breaking the silence.

_-It's hungry, we all are. Prey is hard to find in these days-_ answered Sirkul.

"What do you mean?" asked Tahu.

_-I mean that we can't find much to eat-_

Tahu frowned, a suspicious look an his face. Kishro grinned.

_-If we were helping you just to eat you, you'd be lateknowing. You should better worrythink about those who are behind you-_ he said.

Thau barked warningly, but it was too late. Everyone's attention was now on what Kishro had said.

"Those wo are behind us?" asked Lewa, now wide awake.

_-Yes, I'm behind you so you should worrythink about me-_ he joked. But Tahu still wanted to know what he had meant.

_-I was just muttering nonsense. Okay?-_ he said. Tahu still looked suspicious, but stopped questioning him.

A groan interrupted their discussion, they all turned around. Gali had awakened and was rubbing her head.

"Ouch, I... what happened? I remember the Muaka running away, but then..." she started. Then she spotted Kal and the other Ihar. "Who are these guys? Why are they... hey! What are you doing?" she snapped at Kal, who had started licking her again.

_-You've got some bad burns there, this will help-_ said Kal. Gali stared at her in shock, and Lewa couldn't hide a smile.

"Okay, I must have hit my head pretty hard. I just thought I heard you talk," she mumbled.

_-Not really talking, more something like, telepathy-_ said Kal. Gali stared at her.

"Okay, where am I? And what exactly happened while I was busy running out of that volcano?" she asked.

"So you _were_ there," said Lewa. "But Thau said that that volcano erupted during the day..."

"I know, that's where I got these," said Gali, pointing to one of her burns. Then her face contorted in pain and she laid a hand on the wound on the left side of her body.

"And where did you get that?" asked Kopaka. Gali looked up at him.

"I met a Hikaku on the way out, that's the reason I got burned so badly, otherwise I would have probably made it."

Thau shook his head. _-Man, if I hadn't been so stupid to get in trouble with those stupid Kofo-Jaga... I'm sorry, I should have been there to help you...-_ but Gali interrupted him.

"Who are you anyway? And why are you so worried about me?" she asked.

_Gali has asked the right question, as usual,_ thought Tahu. _Why are they so worried about us?_

"These are Kalythia, Thaukon, Hotiku, Nairof, Kishro and Sirkul. They are Rahi that are as everquick as Le-Matoran and they've helped us survive this place," said Lewa.

"Okay, remind me _not_ to ask Lewa for explanations," answered Gali. Lewa laughed and explained quickly what had happened. Gali listened till the end without interrupting. When Lewa had finished, Gali nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay," she said. "So we're blocked on this island, Miko Nui, we're Matoran and our surviving chances depend on six Rahi with a couple of mind problems. Did I get that right?"

"Well, if you wanna put it in these terms..." said Pohatu.

_-Sorry, Rahi with a couple of mind problems?-_ asked Thau. Gali shrugged.

"From what Lewa said..."

A strange sound came from Kal. Gali turned around, and she could have sworn that Kal was sniggering. Thau's eyes flashed at Kal, and he barked something to which she answered with a quick grumble.

"Now that we are all back together," interrupted Tahu. "Can you finally explain us how to turn back into Toa?" he asked Kal. Kal's light blue eyes turned at him, annoyed.

_-I thought you would have already imagined that-_ she said. _-It was the Ilsao to turn you into Matoran, and the Ilsao will turn you back into Toa. But for this, you need all seven.-_

Tahu sighed, yes, he had already imagined this, but he had hoped that there would be another way. It looked as if whatever they did or wherever they went, the thief of Ga-Metru ans the Ilsao followed them.

_-Of course, you also have to learn how to use them-_ added Kal.

"Great, more good news. What else? The Ilsao-stones can take control of their owner's body?" asked Lewa.

_-No, of course not-_ said Hoti. They all sighed of relief.

_-But they can kill it's owner, hundreds of Matoran using the Ringlu died-_ he added.

None of them said a word, the idea of looking for a stone that killed the one using it wasn't very appealing. But they didn't have any other chance.

"And what about the thief of Ga-Metru?" asked Onua. Kal shook her head.

_-She disappeared-_

"But you must have an idea of where she is!" shouted Tahu. Again, Kal shook her head.

Gali started petting Kal, who closed her eyes, as if she liked it. Doing this, her hand came in contact with the strange collar around her neck. Looking around, she noticed that all Ihar had one. Gali stared at Kal's, it probably used to be blue, but the years had faded the color and turned it to a dark grey. Matoran letters had been carved into it. Gali read what they said. They formed the Ihar's name, Kalythia.

"Kal, who gave you this?" she asked. Kal's mind filled with memories, and her eyes seemed to be looking to a place far away.

_-Friends, a long time ago-_

XXXXX

Later, Tahu was lying on his back next to Thau. His mind was with the Ta-Matoran of his dreams, why had he been so scared of him? He clearly remembered that feeling, as if something was wrong. But why? It was just a strange Ta-Matoran, that probably wasn't even real. But he still had the feeling that something was wrong.

He turned around and tried to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a hard day. They had decided to split in two groups. Gali, Kopaka and Pohatu would start their search in the mountains. While he, Takua, Lewa and Onua would start with the volcano. They only had to search for two Ilsao, but the jungle was far bigger than the desert or the mountain.

He rolled around again, but he kept thinking of the Ta-Matoran. Who was he? Of course, it could have also been a stupid dream of some sort, but he had the feeling that there was more. But what?

His eyes fell on a stone that was glinting in what reamined of the fire. Carefully, he picked it up. It was black with smoke, but an edge was reflecting the glower the fire. Without knowing exactly why, Tahu started polishing it with his hand. Once the black surface had been rubbed away, the stone reflected his face.

_Strange thing,_ Tahu thought. He looked at his own reflection, again without knowing why. The stone showed him a red Hau with a scratch on the right side. Two fiery, now bored eyes shone underneath it. Tahu smiled, and the face smiled back.

_Not bad,_ he thought. _I could even get used to..._ The smile was wiped away from his face. That reflection...

He rubbed his eyes, the same face kept shining up at him. No, it couldn't be! He was tired, it had to be that. He stared at his reflection again. Two fiery eyes... a red Hau... He tried to picture the mask of the red-Hau Ta-Matoran in his mind. Was it scratched? He couldn't remember. But that didn't matter, he had probably got it in this last fight. And anyway, with or without the scratch, he was staring at the face of the Ta-Matoran of the dream. _His_ face.

It looked as if he had been dreaming about himself all of the time. Before he even knew that he had turned into a Matoran.

* * *

What's going on around here? I mean, for two months, the only one updating was me. Then all of a sudden there are at least two new stories every day! Oh well, who minds. Another chapter is done, it looks as if this story is gonna get kinda long. From now on this story includes a countdown calendar to Christmas! (Just to reach the standard of 15KB)

Calendar: It's 17 more days to Christmas!

_Thanks to all those who reviewed._

**Haze' Toa of Thunder:** Whoa! Make sure you don't really faint! Or you won't be able to read the next chapter. I'm glad you like my stories!

**Regrem Etuaerc:** Those pictures are COOOOOOL! I'm still trying to read the fanfics on BZpower 'cause my computer never does what I want. (Computer: What do you mean? I write your stories! Me: What are you doing here? If you wanna complain, do it in CA! Computer/Microsof Word: You misspelled 'want to'.)

**ToaMaster:** I was curious and read the reviews they sent to you. You can't expect everyone to be nice. Anyway, I think you should think of a storyline because your story IS a bit confused. But then again, mine was too, maybe yours will get clearer if you go on. Anyway: Please be nice to ToaMaster, he is grounded off the computer and can't write except with a pen. Besides, it's not his fault if Aaron is so powerful. Aaron watched too much Yu-Gi-Oh and other Anime. (Every moment is good to say something bad against Anime.) Just kidding. Try writing something stupid. (When I can't think of anything, I just turn the world inside out in CA) If that doesn't work, consult a doctor. (Where did I get THAT from?) Okay, forget about that!

**fred:** Too bad my holiday season starts late this year, and my homework is going fine. Thanks anyway. (Nice Holidays)


	13. The Kosnero

Disclaimer: I don't owe Bionicle.

**The Kosnero**

The Ta-Matoran grinned at him.

"Not so brave, now that you are as tall as me, are you?" he asked.

Tahu blinked, this dream again! When had he fallen asleep?

"So? Will you let go of me or do I have to make you?" the Ta-Matoran asked again, his tone now harsher.

Tahu stared into the Ta-Matoran's eyes, eyes full of pride, the eyes of a warrior. Fiery, but not cruel. _His_ eyes.

Tahu's eyes traveled to the right side of the Matoran's mask, searching for the scratch. There it was, drawing a line from the top to the bottom. But it was fresh, and Tahu was sure it hadn't been there before.

"Hello? Anybody at home?"

The whole thing didn't make sense, how could he dream about himself? And how could he know how he looked before he even really knew he was a Matoran?

"Say, do you have a brain at all?"

Tahu's mind went back to the Ta-Matoran, he was still there, staring at him in an annoyed way. Tahu realized he was still holding the Ta-Matoran's arm.

"What's your name?" Tahu asked once again.

"You are boring, why don't you ask another question? Or are you too stupid to..."

Tahu's other arm sped to his own sword and pointed it at the other Ta-Matoran's throat. He wanted answers, _now_.

"I'll ask you one more time, what's your name?" he growled. The Ta-Matoran stared at the sword, then back up at him.

"Be careful with that thing, you might hurt someone!" he said.

"I know, but only if you don't answer my questions,"

"Actually I meant yourself,"

Tahu forgot all about the sword he had in his hand, he just closed his right hand into a fist and punched the Ta-Matoran across his face. The Matoran stumbled backwards and fell, but jumped back on his feet straight away and stared at Tahu, eyes blazing.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. Every trace of annoyment had left his voice, now it was just deadly dangerous.

"I want who you are!" shouted Tahu.

The Ta-Matoran stared at him for a long time. Then he took a step towards Tahu. The Toa-Matoran readied himself for a fight, but the Ta-Matoran just stood there, hands closed into fists.

"I think the real question is 'Who are you?'" said the Ta-Matoran. "Everybody knows me, I used to be a guard in Ta-Metru. Now I'm just an outlaw."

"I didn't ask you about your life, I want to know your name!"

The Ta-Matoran didn't answer, he just stood there and smiled. Tahu longed to wipe that stupid smile from his face, but he first wanted his questions answered.

"I asked you..." he didn't get any further, somebody hit him on his head and everything went black.

No, not really. It was as if everything should have gone black, instead, he woke up. But the pain in his head remained.

"Ouch, alright, who's that idiot that said that dreams don't hurt?" he growled.

The others stared at him.

"Maybe it would help if you didn't sleep on a rock," commented Kopaka. Tahu turned around, it was true, he had been sleeping on a rock. Great, really great. At least he wasn't going to have to see Kopaka anymore in a while.

"What's that you were muttering during your sleep, Tahu?" Gali asked. She was already on her feet, and Tahu noticed that she looked much better than the day before. The burns were smaller, and the wound on her side was already healing.

"Muttering during my...?" he asked. Oh great, this was definetly going to be a bad day.

"Yes, something like: 'What's your name', and 'I want to know who you are'."

He should have imagined this, the others might have gone over it, but not Gali. Should he tell them? No, they'd just laugh at him, and they already had enough reasons to do so.

"I don't know, I can't remember," he said. Sirkul stared at him with his penetrating blue eyes. It gave him the creeps, Tahu felt as if Sirkul could stare in every corner of his mind.

_-Are you sure you don't remember anything?-_ he asked. Tahu nodded, forcing himself to stare in Sirkul's eyes, even though he longed to look away. Sirkul stared at him for a couple of seconds, then he turned around and started up the slope. But before he started climbing, he stopped and turned around.

_-For this time, you pass. But I warn you, there's not much you can keep secret from me. I can't read minds, but I know when you are lying... and when you are hiding something-_ he said, and Kopaka had the strannge feeling that as the Ihar had said those last words, he had been looking in his direction.

The climb was hard, and without their friends Ihar they would have never made it. But thanks to them, they were up in no more then a couple of minutes. Then, they set off straight away to search for the Ilsao.

The reason was that Thau insisted that they had to find the Ilsao of Fire as fast as they could, for it was on an island in the middle of a river of lava, so because of the recent eruption, it could flood at any time.

After a quick good-bye, they set off in different directions. Onua tried to imagine how the Ilsao of Fire would look like. A red stone, he decided. A red stone with jagged edges... and the leather string probably burnt. He had barely thought this, when the Ringlu started to quiver and pull. Onua looked down at it, and it that moment, the pulling stopped. Onua shrugged, then he sped off to reach the others.

Soon they had reached the cave entrance that would have led them inside the volcano. From here on, it was a fire inferno.

Thau led them down a series of passageways and bridges that led down to a lava river. As they walked by, Takua noticed other Ta-Ihar walking around and looking at them suspiciously, but one of them got very near, they all respected Thau.

For a long time, nobody said anything. Finally, Takua broke the silence.

"I have a question," he said. "Why do you keep talking about the 'original' Ta-Kavi when you talk about the Tikohl?"

Nairof smiled in the strange way of the Ihar. _-So you've noticed-_ he said. _-Because, as I already explained, the Kavi aren't blocked in some place. They move. The Tikohl used to be placed in each of the Kavi, and those Kavi are known as the original Kavi. And since everybody knows where most of the original Kavi are, the original Kavi are some sort of orientation point.-_

Lewa started to laugh at this.

"It looks as if in this island you don't get anywhere without a wayfinder of the place!" he said. "Everything moves and you've gotta know the past of the island!"

_-We've reached the place-_ interrupted Thau.

Takua looked in front of him, a large lave river flowed quickly to a high drop. On the other side of the river, was a small piece of land. The place reminded Takua of the one he had found the mask in, with the difference that there wasn't any totem sticking out of the land on the other side. Actually, there didn't seem to be anything there.

"So? Where is the Ilsao?" asked Tahu.

_-Somewhere around here-_

"How do you know where the Ilsao are anyway?" Takua asked. Thau didn't answer, he just kept staring at the strip of earth on the other side of the river.

"Somewhere around here where?" asked Tahu, a hint of annoyment in his voice.

_-It should be hidden on that island, but Nairof told me the Ringlu was just lying around, so it also could be somewhere else-_ said Thau. Tahu sighed.

"Great, I should have imagined that," he said. "Here nothing is sure."

Onua jumped off Nairof and scanned the island, looking for the Ilsao. As he did this, the Ringlu started to pull again. Onua stared down at it, and the Ringlu stopped pulling, just like the first time. What was up with it?

Onua turned back to the small strip of earth, hoping to spot a glower or a glint that would tell him that the Ilsao was there. Instead, the black stone started pulling again, but when he looked down at it, it stopped.

_Okay,_ Onua said to himself. _What was I doing in these three times when the Ringlu started pulling?_

But he couldn't think of anything. The last two times, he had been staring at the other side of the river. But the first time?

"So, what are we doin'?" asked Lewa.

_-Whatever you choose,-_ said Thau. _-Be quick, there's a wall between this and the main lava pool, but I don't know how much it'll hold.-_

As if to confirm his words, a couple of rocks fell down from the wall to their left.

Onua stared at the wall, asking himself how much it would hold, and especially, whether the Ilsao of Fire was on that island or not. There had to be a way to find out without risking their necks, but how?

He stared down at the Ringlu, the flat stone hung there without doing anything, no glower, no trembling, no nothing. It just hung there, and yet, a couple of seconds before it had been tugging towards the...

Then it came to him. Of course! That was it! The stone tugged in the direction of the Ilsao of Fire! He had been thinking about it when it had tugged the first time, and the other two times he had been trying to find it on the island!

"Tahu," he said. "Maybe I know how to find out whether the Ilsao is there or not." Tahu stared back at him.

"How?" he asked.

"I think these stones can sense the others, if I somehow concentrate on this..." he tried to remember the name of the Ilsao of Fire.

_-Kosnero-_ finished Kishro for him.

"Yes, the Kosnero, then maybe this thing will point to it or something!"

Tahu stared at him as if was crazy, but in that moment, another couple of rocks fell from the wall, there wasn't enough time for arguments. So all he did was shrug.

"If you think so," he said.

Onua concentrated himself on the Kosnero, trying to find out where it was, but nothing happened.

"So?" asked Tahu. Onua frowned.

"I don't know, it worked before..."

He tried again. Where is it? He asked the stone through his thoughts. Where is this Kosnero?

Nothing.

What was he doing wrong? It was like the other times, nothing different.

Right?

"Onua, we're just wasting time," said Tahu. "I say one or two of us surf to the island, have a quick look and surf back."

Onua didn't say anything. Why hadn't it worked this time?

"Alright then," said Tahu. "Me and Takua will have a quick surf to the island. If anything happens, Thau will warn us through thought-speak."

Takua nodded, then they both searched for a stone that'd do as a board. They found a couple next to a column, and then they surfed to the other side.

The strip of earth was very narrow, and it didn't look as if there was enough space to hide anything. Takua and Tahu walked around it just to make sure, but they didn't find anything. Still, Tahu kept searching the place.

"Give up, Tahu," finally said Takua. "The stone isn't here. It was probably swept away by lava."

"No," said Tahu. "It has to be here, it **has** to. Without it, we'll never be able to turn back into Toa!"

Some more stones fell into the lava river.

"Tahu, there isn't enough time! Let's get back to shore before it's too late!"

Tahu ignored him, he was sure the stone was there, the problem was only, where? If it was buried, they'd never find it. Unless...

"What did Onua say?" asked Tahu. "About the Ilsao being able to sense the others?"

"He said that concentrating..."

"Exactly! Try concentrating on the Kosnero!"

"But..."

"Just try!"

Takua did as he was told, but how was he supposed to concentrate on something that he didn't even know how it looked like? It was useless...

Then a memory drifted into his mind. A red stone with rough edges and a burnt string, even the hole that passed through it looked as if it had been burnt through. And in that moment, the Ilsao started to pull.

Takua stared down at the golden stone without taking his mind off the Kosnero. The Anjai was pulling towards the wall, an arm's lenght up his head.

"There!" he said, pointing to the place where the Anjai pointed to. "There, where the rock is black..."

Tahu didn't wait more, he jumped towards the place and started digging with his sword, and finally, he hit a hollow point.

"There it is!" he shouted. He grabbed in with his hand and pulled out a red stone with jagged edges, the Kosnero.

Tahu hung the talisman around his neck, then he and Takua surfed back to the other side of the river.

"So?" asked Lewa.

"We got it," answered Takua. "And you were right Onua, these things **can** sense the other Ilsao." he added, Onua frowned.

"But then, how come it didn't work when I tried it?"

"Add that to the list of things to ask the Turaga about," answered Lewa. "For now, we'd better worrythink about the lava."

Tahu nodded absentmindedly, he was thinking of Turaga Vakama, and with Vakama, another figure came into his mind, Uhat.

Uhat, that great idiot. Tahu was sure that he and his other Leehar friends wanted to take their place, but Pohatu, Lewa and Onua didn't seem too convinced. Onua said that the Toa Leehar probably thought the same about them, and Pohatu and Lewa agreed with him. Tahu didn't like that, and the fact that Onua was probably right didn't improve his mood. Tahu could hear Uhat laughing as he turned his magma blades into the tool of Turahk.

Suddenly, Tahu felt something burn at the height of his chest, and when he looked down, he saw that the Kosnero was glowing.

"Now wha...?"

In that moment, the lava broke through the wall that had been holding it and threw itself inside the cavern.

* * *

I know that nothing special happens inside this chapter, but I had a couple of problems with tests and my brother and sister that were always sitting in front of the computer and playing some stupid game. Now something serious, last week, I didn't have anything better to do except looking up Bionicle words on Bionicle. com, when I suddenly came across Komau. (Mask of Mind Control) It sounded very Japanese, so I searched for it inside my Japanese book (yes, I took Japanese lessons, but then I stopped) to see what it meant. i didn't find it, instead I came across the word kokoro (compare Ko-Koro) wich means... heart. Just in case somebody is interested, (and because I didn't have anything better to write) 

**fred:** Don't worry, my holidays seem to be alright. Same thing, but alright. And about the Ihar, you'll see.

**HazeNuva, Toa of Thunder:** So what? You don't have to listen to read my fics. Thanks for the info.

**ToaMaster:** Nevermind. Whazzat? Finally got an idea? Good.

**Regrem Etuaerc:** Thanks, I'll check them out. Besides, if it doesn't get clear as the story goes on, I'll explain that why-Tahu-didn't-care-for-Gali thingy. Don't worry about that.

Calendar: It's less days than last time to Christmas! Falalalala...


	14. Dangerous Climbing

Disclaimer: The Toa Nuva aren't mine falalalala lala la la...

**Dangerous Climbing**

"So this is the place? A cavern where everyone can get in?" asked Pohatu. He, Gali and Kopaka had just reached the place where the Ilsao was supposed to be.

_-Yes, a cavern where everybody can get in, the last place where you'd look-_ answered Sirkul, with a bored tone.

"And what if somebody came to rest and got the Ilsao?"

_-Yeah right, I guess that everybody that wants a rest climbs on the ceiling!-_ laughed Kal. Kopaka turned to her.

"On the ceiling?" he repeated. Kal nodded.

_-Come and look!-_

The Ihar led them deep inside the cavern until they reached a place where a set of icicles hung from the ceiling, and stuck in the middle of the longest one, the farthest from the walls, was a glistening white stone.

"Is that shiny thing the Ilsao?" asked Pohatu.

_-Yep, that's the Heerole-_ answered Hoti. _-And as you see, it's there so that everyone can get it!-_

"How did they get it in there?" interrupted Gali. "It's completely covered by ice!"

_-The ice grew over it through the years-_ answered Sirkul.

For some time, nobody said a word, they all just stared at the icicle, inside which was the Ilsao.

"Okay," Gali finally said. "So all we have to do is climb up the walls, swing to the middle, and then free the Heerole while holding with one hand to the icicle."

"Yeah, it's nothing if you compare it to the Bohroks, or the Rakshi," said Pohatu. "Even though in this moment I wouldn't mind facing one just to get my powers back." he added in an undertone. Gali ignored him.

_-So,-_ interrupted Hoti. _-Who is the poor mo...uh... brave guy who is trying it?-_

The Matoran looked at each other. Who was going to go?

"I guess Gali is out of this," started Kopaka. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to climb in her conditions... which leaves me."

"You left somebody out!" Pohatu pointed out. Kopaka shook his head.

"No, it's my Ilsao," he said. Then he stepped over to the wall. A thick sheet of ice covered the rock, leaving no place to hold on to. Kopaka took out his sword and dug it into the ice, it held. Kopaka took a deep breath and started climbing.

It was hard with only one sword. He first had to cut a small handhold with his sword, use it to hold on, and then dig the sword a step farther up. It was a very slow work, and a wrong step on the slippery ice would have sent him falling down.

Kopaka managed to climb to the ceiling without any incidents. But that had been the easiest part, now he had to move on to the first ice stalactite without falling down. He wished he had another sword.

With a sigh, he dug himself a solid foothold, and over that another one. Then he grabbed his sword with one hand and grasped the wall with the other. He swung forwards to dig the sword in the stalactite. And in that moment, the thin hole he had been holding to broke, and he fell forwards, towards the bottom of the cave.

Gali gasped and Pohatu shouted something to him. But Kopaka wasn't listening. He held on as hard as he could to the sword with one hand, and with the other, he tried to grasp the icicle. Luckily, the sword was already blocked firmly inside the ice, and he managed to grab the icicle with his hand. But that didn't stop him from banging against the ice. Shaking his head, he pulled himself up towards the ceiling.

Kopaka had to move even more slowly here. He had to climb around each icicle and then move on to the next one without crashing to the ground. From time to time, one of his feet slipped, and then he would hear gasps or warnings from his friends. He wished they would stop it, he had to concentrate.

Finally, he reached the biggest icicle in the middle of the cave. At the top, it was as large as two of his hand spans, and in the middle, glistened the Heerole.

Now came the hard part, he had to balance on the icicle and dig it out with the sword, all this without breaking the fragile ice.

Kopaka prepared himself for the long work. He dug himself two supports for his feet and one for his hand. This time, he tested them to make sure they wouldn't break. Then he swung himself on the icicle and started digging through the ice.

It was harder than he had imagined. His feet kept slipping, and his arms were growing tired from the continuous work. But he kept digging, he had to get that stone, and it wasn't only because he wanted to become a Toa again. No, it was different. It was as if the stone was screaming: 'Free me! Free me!' all the time. He had to get to it! Then, when he had nearly reached the Ilsao, the ice under his feet broke.

Kopaka grasped the ice with both hands, but doing this, he let go of his sword, which fell to the ground with a clang.

"Kopaka!" shouted Gali. "Kopaka!"

"Kopaka, come back down!" shouted Pohatu.

"No!" came Kopaka's voice.

"Kopaka it's no use! You won't get to it without the sword!" cried Gali.

"I'm nearly there!"

"Yeah, you're near to smashing on the ground! Get away from there!" yelled Pohatu.

But again, Kopaka wasn't listening. He pulled hinself closer to the hole he had been digging and looked inside it.

The Ilsao was nearly free, a bit of the Heerole was already showing. All he had to do was to take off the remaining ice and pull it out. Easy, huh?

He started to scratch off what remained of the ice. The Heerole was now nearly free, he didn't have to dig more. He could pull it out. He stretched his hand and closed his fingers on the glowing stone.

"Aaaah!"

"Kopaka! What happened?" asked Gali.

Kopaka didn't answer. His arm! It was frozen! Frozen from the tip of his fingers to the top of his shoulder! The Heerole had frozen his arm!

"Kopaka?"

Now what? He had to think of something. His right arm was useless, and using his left arm to grab the Heerole would have meant a suicide.

Unless...

He took a deep breath, then he let go of the ice and grabbed the Ilsao.

This time, it didn't freeze his arm. In fact, it didn't do anything at all.

But the next second, it broke off the ice, and Kopaka felt himself fall backwards.

_"No!"_ he thought. He tried to grab the ice with his other hand, but he couldn't even move the arm, and in the other hand was the Ilsao. He was falling! He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Seconds passed... and the end didn't come. Kopaka opened his eyes. He was hanging in mid-air, Sirkul was holding him up with his power.

_-Everything alright?-_

"Yes...I think so..."

Sirkul brought him slowly to the ground, where the others were waiting.

"Kopaka! I thought..." started Pohatu, then his eyes fell on the Kopaka's arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Frozen,"

For some reason, Pohatu started to laugh, he seemed to find that incredibly funny.

"So that thing wanted to make you find out how your enemies feel when you freeze them? Well, now you know!"

Kopaka ignored him, he turned around to tell Sirkul that they had to move on, but doing this, his eyes fell on Gali.

The Ga-Matoran was staring at Sirkul, arms crossed, her golden eyes were flashing with anger, but she didn't say a word until Sirkul asked her what was the problem.

"You," answered Gali bitterly. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

_-What?-_

"Do you like it so much to put us into danger?" she snapped. "First the Muaka, then this. Say, couldn't you just break the ice with your powers and let the Heerole fall down?"

_-I don't control ice-_

"Yeah, but you've got the powers of telekinesis!" she cried. Sirkul stared at her in surprise.

_-How do you know what you can do with telekinesis?-_

"I just know," she answered. For a split second, a hint of a smile appeared in Sirkul's eyes, but then the Ihar just turned around an walked out of the tunnel.

XXXXX

They had been walking for a while, when Kopaka started hearing voices inside his head. They were voices of Matoran, and they sounded familiar too. But Kopaka couldn't remember when he had heard them, for he was sure that these voices were just a memory.

**_"I can't find it! There's nothing here!"_** was screaming a young female.

**_"What?" _**came a deeper, harsher voice.

**_"Hey, guys. You'd better be quick! I don't know how much those guys are gonna believe in the story that our friends cooked up!" _**this voice was younger than the second one, but definetly a male's voice.

_**"It's a lot if they believed it in first place," **_commented the second Matoran.

**_"Would somebody __explain me what's going on here and why there's a sword at my throat?" _**

Kopaka nearly screamed as he heard the last voice. That couldn't be! That was **his** voice!

The Heerole started pulsing madly, and a few seconds later, and avalanche started down the mountain.

"Kopaka! Run!"

Only then Kopaka realized that he was in the way of the avalanche. He started running, but slipped and fell face forwards in the snow.

"Kopaka!"

"Gali, no!"

Kopaka stood up and ran towards safety, then he realized that the Ilsao wasn't around his neck anymore. He turned around, but he couldn't see it anywhere, it must have sunk in the snow.

Cursing, he ran back to the place where he had fallen and started looking for it. The avalanche was getting closer.

"Kopaka! Leave the Heerole! Get yourself to safety!"

Kopaka's hand finally closed itself on a pointy stone, he pulled it out and started running. But it was too late, the avalanche hit him and started dragging him on its path.

"Kopaka!" cried Gali. She had just seen how her friend had been buried by an avalanche, and she was just standing there!

_-Come on, let's follow that avalanche!- _shouted Kal. Gali jumped on her, and then Kal started running down the mountain, alongside the avalanche.

While she was riding, Gali's eyes met Sirkul's. Again, the blue Matoran felt a surge of angryness. Why hadn't Sirkul helped Kopaka? Why hadn't he pulled him out? But there wasn't any time for questions now. They had to save Kopaka!

She suddenly thought she could see his head in the middle of that chaos, but it disappeared immediately. Kal ran faster.

In front of them, the avalanche divided in two. The most of it went to the right, where it ran towards the desert. But a bit of it went to the left, where they where, and it went towards a frozen lake.

Gali searched the snow to find Kopaka, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Then she spooted something glint in the left side.

"There!" she shouted. Kal sped faster, soon they were at the same hight, but then, all of a sudden, Kal stopped abruptly.

The had reached the edge of a cliff, underneath them, was the frozen lake. Gali saw how a large chunk of ice broke through the frozen surface of the lake. Then she saw Kopaka, how he went over the cliff, how he fell down to the lake, and how he disappeared beneath the icy surface.

* * *

Whoa! That was quick! I practically wrote it in two days. (Yes, I know it took me more to post it, but I've been lazy,besides, I wanted to post it together with CA8). In case anybody is interested, I'm updating CA too. A last before-Christmas present. 

**HazeNuva Toa of Thunder:** -sarcastically- Yeah, you're right. Kopaka really doesn't do anything.

**fred:** Yeah, but this story is getting really long... more than 20 chapters at least... so I don't know when I'll finish it!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Whew! I thought this was NOT getting freaky.

**ToaMaster:** Uh, I don't think I got the name of your other account.

Calendar: Christmas is getting nearer! Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree..

Note: Sorry for the carols, but you should hear how it is here!

Since this is the last update before Christmas and 2005: _**Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year!**_


	15. A Message from the Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.

**A Message from the Thief**

It took Thaukon one look to decide that he didn't like what he was seeing. The lava advanced fast, too fast, burning and melting averything on its path.

There wasn't much time, he snatched the two Ta-Matoran and threw them on his back.

_-Everybody, run towards an exit! Quick!-_ he shouted in thought speak. Then he followed Nairof inside a crack.

Kishro started after Thau, but a second before entering the tunnel, he stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" asked Lewa.

_-I'm telling you later, alright?-_ was the answer. The green Ihar shot up the walls, clawing on every small rock that stuck out and running down every ledge. Lewa tightened his grip, holding on for dear life.

"What are you doing?" he howled.

_-I don't like tunnels-_ was the answer.

"Neither do I, but I don't get us killed for that!" shouted Lewa.

_-There's an opening in the ceiling. Thau can't climb, and Nairof doesn't like it. But I'm not going down a tunnel just for that!-_

"But the lava..."

_-I can quickspeed faster than lava-_

"Heartswear?"

_-No, don't heartswear-_

For a moment, the only sound was the lava rushing through the cave, then...

_-ARE YOU INSANE!-_ came Thau's voice, apparently he was still near enough to hear what Kishro was saying.

_-Didn't you already realize?-_ asked Kishro simply. Lewa tightened his grip and asked himself why they hadn't let the Toa Metru have that stupid Anjai.

The rest of the group had listened to all what Kishro had said, so they all had a half idea of what he was doing. Tahu was worried for Lewa: it hadn't been him that had asked for such a companion, but he also had other things to worry about.

The tunnel was slowly filling with smoke, and it kept getting harder and harder to see anything, Thau had to stay close to Nairof to make sure he wasn't going against a wall or the wrong way.

The smoke became more and more, stinging their eyes and going down their throats, making them cough, and still there was no exit in sight.

_-Nairof! Can you see anything?-_ asked Thau.

_-Yeah. Ahead of us, smoke. To our left, smoke and rocks. To our right, more smoke and rocks. Behind me, smoke and a Ta-Ihar with two Matora riding it-_

_-Very funny. And behind me?-_

_-Dunno, you're in the way.-_

_-Are you telling me the lava could come round the bend any second and you wouldn't know it?-_

_-Well, it would roast **your** butt first-_

_-I'm not asking next time-_

Takua, who was sitting behind Tahu, looked nervously behind his back. All he could see was the blackness of the tunnel. Better than lava, at least. He was about to turn back around when he thought he had seen something. He squinted through the smoke. No, he must have been wrong. No! There was really a yellow glower in the distance. Lava!

He turned around to tell Thau, but breathed in a mouthful of smoke and had to cough. He tried again.

"Thau! Lava! Behind us!"

_-How long is it till we get outside, Nairof?-_

_-If this is the right tunnel, we're nearly there.-_ answered the black Ihar.

On his back, Onua could see that 'nearly there' was too much. There was no light in sight, the lava would have reached them long before the were out, without counting that 'if this is the right tunnel'. What could he do?

His hand searched for the Ringlu. If he just could still control the earth, then he could have raised a dirt wall to protect them, for a while at least.

_-I see a light!-_ came Nairof's voice. But it was too late, too late.

Onua tightened his grip around the stone, as if it could help, and tried desperately to make the earth behind Thau rise. To his surprise, it worked.

_-What... oh, who cares. Faster Nairof! It won't hold for long!-_ shouted Thau. Nairof shot forwards and into the light..

As soon as they were outside the tunnel, they ran into the jungle. For some time, everything became a green blur, then Thau stopped in front of a large tree, panting.

"That was close," said Takua, slipping off the red Ihar, shortly followed by Tahu. Thau smiled in his weird way, then he raised his head and stood there, perfectly still, Takua knew he was probably calling for Kishro.

_-I'm alright, and I'd look uptree if I were you-_ came Kishro's voice. The next second, the lively cat landed on Thau's back, who promptly threw him off and started barking at him for what he had done. Lewa climbed down the tree a minute later, grinning.

"So," he said. "Where next?"

Kishro turned to him, clearly glad that he had asked.

_-I'm not sure... somewhere deepwood-_ he answered. Everybody stared at him.

"WHAT?" shouted the four Matoran.

_-Hey! It's not my fault!-_ protested Kishro. _-I didn't hide it!-_

"No, I bet that worm did." growled Tahu.

_-Who? The thief of Ga-Metru?-_ asked Nairof.

"Yeah, who else? She's been causing us trouble ever since we reached Metru Nui... if I get her...!" he snapped.

_-How did you do that, Onua?-_ asked Nairof, changing subject.

"Did what?" Lewa wanted to know. Onua shrugged.

"I don't know it myself.," he said. "I just, tried to command the earth, and it worked."

"What?" shouted Lewa. Nairof told him quickly.

For a short time, nobody said anything. Kishro was the first to break the silence, telling them that they had to find the Jinoka, the Air-Ilsao.

"How?" asked Onua. "We don't even know where to start!"

_-You've got your Ilsao.-_ answered Nairof. _-All you have to do is concentrate on the Jinoka.-_ But Onua shook his head.

"I tried it before, but it didn't work," he said.

_-That's probably because you weren't doing it right.-_ answered Thau. _-You've got to concentrate only on the Ilsao, not on where it is!-_

Onua nodded and tried to picture the Ilsao in his mind, together with the others. A green stone... nothing else. That was all that made it different. But it was enough. The Ringlu didn't start to pull, though. Instead, a riddle appeared in their mind.

"Huh?" he heard Takua say. "Next to the talking stone, on top of the singing tree?" Nobody answered. None of them had even a slight idea where this could be, only Lewa's face was the only one that lit up.

"I know where that is!" he said. Everybody stared at him.

"You do?" asked Tahu in disbelief.

"Yes! It's..." then he stopped. How in Mata Nui's name did he know? But Kishro didn't seem to bother.

_-Jump on! You'll be our wayfinder then!-_ he said. Lewa climbed on his back, still asking himself how he knew.

XXXXX

It took them two days to reach the place, which turned out to be a tree next to an engraved rock. In the tree lived many birds, that kept squaking or chirping or whatever sound they made, filling the jungle with noise.

"And that's supposed to be the singing?" commented Tahu, covering his ears.

_-Yeah, can't you catch the melody?-_ answered Kishro. Tahu snorted, his face telling clearly that for him it was only noise.

"So," said Onua, changing topic. "The Ilsao is up there?"

_-If Lewa is right, then yes-_ answered Nairof.

"Okay," said Lewa happily. "Bring me uptree, Kishro."

At this, Kishro did something very strange. He ran to the bottom of the trunk and started climbing, then he stopped, halfway between the first branch and the ground.

_-Maybe you should do it alone...-_ he started. Lewa gave him a questioning look.

"We'll be faster this way," said.

_-Yeah, but it's also more dangerous-_ answered Kishro. Lewa stared at him.

"You didn't seem to care back at volcano." commented Lewa.

_-Yeah, but... oh, nevermind-_ said the green Ihar and started climbing again, leaving Lewa confused.

They had been climbing for a while when Kishro jumped on a too thin branch, which broke under his weight. The cat clawed the branch underneath, but doing this, Lewa lost his grip and flew off the Ihar's back, landing on a lower branch.

Kishro looked down at the green Matoran, hoping that he didn't suspect anything, he needed all Lewa's trust if he wanted this to end well. He stared as the green Matoran stood up and started climbing up to him. No, he didn't have any suspect. Good. But he hadn't finished yet, he did as if to jump towards Lewa, but doing this, he 'tripped' and fell. Fell to the bottom of the tree.

_Ouch,_ he thought as his left front leg crumpled beneath him. He should have been more careful. Luckily it wasn't broken. He looked back up the tree, now Lewa was by himself, whether he liked it or not.

Lewa couldn't believe in what had just happened. Kishro? Tripping? It couldn't be! But now he had to concentrate on getting to the top of the tree. He grabbed a vine and started climbing up. He could feel the Ilsao was near, somewhere in the top leaves, he climbed faster. His mind was completely on the Jinoka, so he didn't realize he that the whole forest had fallen in an eerie silence. 

On the ground, Takua was busy studing the carving in the rock. It was a riddle, written in Matoran letters. Even though the time had clearly signed the rock, the message was still readable..

**I know what you're seeking,**

**you're looking for**** the one who disappeared,**

**you're seeking me.**

**Yes, I'm the thief of Ga-Metru.**

**The thief of the sea.**

**But you won't find me here,**

**and not even there.**

**I'm gone.**

**And you can't catch me.**

**Just like you can't catch the wind, a spy between the trees.**

**Or the fire, a fiery warrior.**

**Or the desert, messenger through its sands.**

**Or the wiseness and the strength of the earth. **

**Or the icy coldness of the metal swords and shields.**

**So stop looking for me.**

**Don't forget who you are.**

There wasn't anything else in the meesage. Tahu frowned.

"Not that it brings us much farther, but better than nothing," he said. Then he looked up. "Isn't everything a bit... quiet?" he added.

In fact, no sound was to be heard. Even the birds, that till a couple of seconds before had been squaking happily, were quiet. Kishro looked around, alarmed.

_-Lewa!-_ he yelled, then he raced up the tree.

Lewa had just found the Jinoka, stuck in a branch. All he had to do was reach out and grab it. Yet, he hesitated. The branch wasn't very thick in that point, and he didn't know what the Ilsao would do after he grabbed it.

He took a deep breath and started walking to that point, carefully, for he knew that any fall would have been his last.

As soon as he was near enough, he pulled out the Jinoka, ready for the worst. But the stone didn't do anything. Lewa sighed in relief. In that moment, there was a green flash, the sound of metal stricking wood, and then nothing more. Lewa frowned, then shrugged and started walking back t the trunk, but he had barely taken a few steps, when there was a crack, and the branch started to break.

_-Lewa! Hold on! Hold on!-_ came Kishro's voice. But it was too late. The branch broke completely off the tree, and Lewa fell.

_-No! Lewa!-_

Lewa fell and fell, waiting for the end. He barely noticed that the Jinoka had started to glow.

A gush of wind came out of nowhere, slowing his fall. Then another, and another, until a small twister was formed. Lewa stared, mouth opened in a silent cry. Then, the winds stopped, and Lewa crashed to the ground.

"Lewa! You alright?" asked Onua. Lewa stood up, rubbing his head. Every part of his body hurt. But at least he was alive.

"Yeah, I think so," he muttered.

_-Okay,-_ said Thau. _-We are meeting Sirkul and the others at the rapids. Don't ask me why, but it's a long way, so...-_

_-What's that?-_ asked Nairof, staring at the broken branch.

"That what?" asked Takua. But Nairof had already turned to Kishro, who was running down the tree. Kishro's tail twitched, and he jumped down the tree to see the branch.

"Is something wrong?" asked Onua. Kishro stared at him.

_-If something's wrong?-_ repeated Kishro. _-Onua, this branch... it didn't brake on it's own. It was cut!-_

_

* * *

_ 64 reviews? Wow! Thanks! My brother got Bionicle 2 for christmas. It reminded me a bit of Harry Potter 3. There's little or nothing left of the original story (Where's the Moburzakh?) and some things aren't explained (Brother?), but it's quite good altogether. I just find weird the Mask powers. I thought Matau had the Mask of Illusion, not of Shape-Shifting! And what does Whenua have, exactly? Mask of Flashlight? Or X-Ray vision. I guess that means that the first movie is still number 1!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** The next time, please tell me what I could describe better. Oh, and during the holidays I've decided that there isn't going to be a Tahu/Gali. Not really at least, and not in this story. Sorry.

**ToaMaster: **I think HazeNuva is a good writer too, even though he/she can be a bit annoying sometimes (last review), and that if he/she gets problems with viruses he/she can stop getting review alerts. Besides, I've got more than 70 reviews altogether and I've still had no problems.

**Slythergrl2004:** Alright, I often do that too. Hope you've had a happy Christmas!

**HazeNuva, Toa of thunder: **Alright, if you want a chapter where both Tahu and Kopaka do something, print two of them and pretend they're one. (Note: I like your story Do you know?)

**Lady Lara Croft: **14 chapters in 1 day? Whoa! I don't believe it! I'm glad you couldn't ask for a better Bionicle story, but I hope you'll find other ones that you'll like too. I'll do my best. Thanks.

**ceestar: **Yeah well, my other story is just something I write when my mind doesn't work properly. But since nobody told me to take it off yet, I keep writing it. Hey cool! I managed to update this story the same day you asked me!


	16. A Vision from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.

**A Vision from the Past**

"Kopaka!" screamed Gali, searching the hole in the ice for a sign of him. But all she saw was the last of the avalanche flow in the water.

"Kal! Can you get down there?" she asked the blue Ihar. Kal nodded and shot down a trail that brought down to the icy lake, shortly followed by the other Ihar.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the cliff, Gali jumped off Kal and ran to the shore of the lake, still hoping to see Kopaka. But in front of her was only the icy surface of the lake.

"No," she whispered. But the next second her sadness turned into anger, and she turned around to face Sirkul.

"You! Why didn't you pull him out of that avalanche? Why?" she shouted. Sirkul stared at her, but did not answer.

"Why?" repeated Gali. Sirkul lowered his head.

_-I can't tell you-_ was the answer.

"What!" yelled Pohatu.

_-I can't tell you-_ repeated Sirkul quietly, this time staring straigth at Pohatu.

There was a splashing sound behind them. Gali twirled around to see Kopaka's head break the surface, and then the Ko-Matoran struggling to keep his head over the surface, his frozen arm wasn't of help.

"Kopaka!" she shouted, running over to him. But she had barely gone a few steps over the ice when she heard a crack. The avalanche had broken half of the ice, and weakened the rest, so that there was no way to reach the center of the lake.

Gali stared at Kopaka, who was trying desperately to get on the ice. But every time he tried to push himself up, the ice broke under his weight, and he fell back in the water, or else it tilted to the side and Kopaka slipped off. All Gali could do was stare, knowing perfectly well that every second that passed the chances increased that he disappeared forever under the surface of the lake. Suddenly, she just ran over the ice, dodging cracks and searching for the most solid trails, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to swim.

On shore, Pohatu stared at what Gali was doing, wishing he could somehow help. He had never felt so useless, and he wished there was something he could do. But what? His weight wouldn't have brought him far, and if he fell in he would just have been in the way.

_Sirkul,_ he thought suddenly. He turned around to face the white Ihar.

"Get him out," he ordered. Sirkul stared at him in surprise, he was an Ashra, and used to giving orders, not following them.

"Get him out!" repeated Pohatu, this time louder. Sirkul hesitated, and Pohatu could see that being a "chief" didn't have anything to do with it.

There was a bark from Kal and a low sound from Hoti. Sirkul stared at them, and Kal barked again, two times. Pohatu wondered what they were talking about.

A crack followed by a shout made him turn around. Gali was now dangerously far from the shore, but still too far to help Kopaka. The Ko-Matoran was still fighting to survive, but his movements were more tired, and his head disappeared more and more often under the surface. Pohatu hoped Sirkul would finally pull him out, before Gali came to the idea of jumping in.

Finally, Sirkul did what he had been told, and a second later Kopaka was lying in front of him, panting. He was still clutching the Ilsao.

"You alright, brother?" asked Pohatu. Kopaka nodded slightly, then he hung the Ilsao around his neck.

_-We have to go-_ muttered Sirkul. _-Hotiku, where is the Puneko-_

_-My name is Hoti-_ answered the Po-Ihar. _-And shouldn't **they** find out where it is?-_ he asked, pointing to the Matoran.

"How?" asked Pohatu. "We don't even know where to start!"

Kal smiled, then she explained to Kopaka what he had to do. Kopaka listened carefully, and didn't say a word until Kal had finished.

"How can I concentrate on something I have never seen?" he asked.

_-Think of a stone-_ answered Hoti, only half jokingly.

Kopaka shook his head, but tried it all the same, and to his surprise the Heerole did start to "pull"... and ended pointing to the sky.

"What's it doing?" asked Gali, who had just reached them. Pohatu and Hoti burst into laugher.

_-Of course, the Ilsao doesn't always obey-_ added Kal, amused. Gali looked first at Kal, then at Kopaka.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

_-Let's go to the desert first-_ said Sirkul. _-Maybe it'll help.-_

XXXXX

It took them a day to reach the desert and another two to find the Puneko, which turned out to be hidden between the ruins where they had played Kolhii the first day the had met. The reason was that the Heerole kept pointing to casual directions, and Hoti wouldn't tell them where it was hidden. Finally, the Heerole started pointing only to the ruins, and Pohatu was able to retrieve the Puneko without many problems.

"Did it have to be hidden behind the waterfall?" growled Pohatu.

"It wasn't **that** bad!" said Gali, rolling her eyes.

"For you maybe, but I'm a Po-Matoran. Remember? And searching for a rock while water is trickling over me isn't exactly my favorite hobby!"

"I thought you liked looking for rocks," teased him Gali.

"Just as long as they are dry," he answered. "And at least I've got **my** Ilsao."

_-Will you two stop that-_ hissed Kal. The long march under the sun, away from the water, had weakened her, and she got angry easily. That was why they had stopped there, something that neither Pohatu or Hoti minded. In fact, Hoti couldn't have asked for more, since all his Kolhii balls were there. Now Pohatu and Gali were resting after an exciting match, Kopaka was already sleeping next to Sirkul.

Pohatu laid down and started playing with the Puneko. The reason it had taken him so much to find it was that it looked like a perfect normal rock. It wasn't even smooth or pointy. in fact, it looked as if it had been chucked off one of the columns.

**_He was sitting next to a fire, next to him was Onua, laughing. He somehow looked younger._**

**_Behind him, was a brown Ihar, but it wasn't Hoti, it was someone else. Suddenly, Onua turned around, smiling._**

**_"There you are, Hoti!" he said. Pohatu turned around to see Hoti, and saw a young cat running towards him._**

**_-Hi, you rascal- he heard the brown Ihar say. -Where have you been-_**

**_-I was just playing Koli, dad-_**

"What?" shouted Pohatu, sitting up. Gali turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

"It's..." then he shot a glance to Kal, who was listening to every word. "Wake up Kopaka," he said in a lower tone. "We have to talk."

Gali nodded and walked over to Kopaka, trying not to wake Sirkul and Hoti. Then she came back followed by the Ko-Matoran.

"What is it?" asked Kopaka, slightly annoyed that he had been waked.

"Kal, mind going away?" he asked. Kal shook her head and went away to lie nearer to the river.

After he was sure nobody was listening, Pohatu quickly told them about the visions he had had ever since he had reached the island. The more he went on, the more Gali's face darkened, and when he finished telling them about his last, she turned around and stomped towards Kal.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, hands closed into fists.

_-What-_ asked Kal, blinking.

"That Pohatu and Onua were already on this island!" she said, raising her tone slightly.

_-They have?-_

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," snapped Gali. Kal barked, waking the other two Ihar.

_-Hey, Hoti, why didn't you tell Pohatu and Onua they already have been here?-_ she asked.

_-What? I guess I forgot...-_ he said sleepily. Then he seemed to realize what Kal had just said. _-What? They've already been here? I didn't know-_

"You can stop lying," hissed Kopaka. "We know everything."

___-That's where you are wrong-_ answered Sirkul. ___-You can't even imagine how much you don't know.-_

"Then tell us!" snapped Gali.

___-Why don't you ask yourself why Lhikan is still alive instead?-_ asked Sirkul.

"What do you mean?" asked Pohatu.

___-Don't you know?-_ asked Kal.

"What?"

___-Lhikan was killed by Makuta.-_ explained Hoti.

"WHAT?"

_-Didn't the Turaga tell you?-_

"No, they only told us up to the point where they met that Turaga with a helmet," answered Pohatu. "Then they mentioned that they had been following the wrong trail and a couple of other things, but they kept saying they'd tell us on Metru Nui."

Sirkul shook his head.

___-No wonder,_- he muttered._-No wonder...-_ Then he told them what had happened on Metru Nui. After he had finished, nobody said a word. All three Matoran were asking themselves the same thing: What's going on on Metru Nui? Pohatu was the first to break the silence.

"But then..." he started.

"No, Makuta wouldn't use the same trick two times," answered Kopaka.

_-Yes-_ agreed Kal. _-But now sleep, we still have an Ilsao to find.-_

"How did you know all that about Metru Nui?" asked Gali.

_-The thief-_ answered the blue Ihar. Then she cocked her head to the right.

_-What? Who? Where?-_ she asked.

"What is it?" asked Pohatu.

_-It's Kida, she's been trying to contact me for a while...-_ she started. _-But don't worry. Sleep.-_ and with that she curled up and closed her eyes.

XXXXX

The next morning, Kal woke them up quite early. During the night, she had received another message from Kida, who had told her she wanted to meet her. But Kal hadn't said where, she just told them they had to go there anyway.. Then they had walked towards the jungle that grew on the other side of the small river.

They had been walking through the jungle for a while, when a young Ga-Ihar, followed by Thau, Nairof and Kishro, ran towards them. Kal immediately ran to greet her, forgetting that Gali was still on her back, so that the Ga-Matoran was thrown off. After some time of barks and meows, Pohatu asked them where Tahu and the others were.

_-Oh, yeah-_ said the other Ga-Ihar. _-I was forgetting, go down that trail, **don't** leave it and you'll come to a river. They are waiting for you there.-_

"Which trail?" asked Kopaka. The Ga-Ihar, Kida, smiled at him. Now that she and her sister were next to each other, Kopaka could easily tell the difference between them. Kal was a wild Ihar, big and strong, and of a darker blue, while Kida was slim, smaller, and had more beauty and grace then her sister. Kopaka also noticed how Thau kept shooting glances at her.

_-Just follow the broken plants-_ she said. Kopaka nodded and set off down the trail.

It wasn't hard finding it, or following it, the Ihar had broken a lot of plants. Kopaka was on the lead, Pohatu and Gali followed behind, talking cheerfully. But Kopaka couldn't help thinking that there was something that he didn't get. He barely realized they had walked out of the forest. It was only when Gali let out a long whistle that he looked up.

They were on the top of a slope, and at the bottom of it, was the wildest river he had ever seen.

"There you are! I thought you lost yourselves in the jungle!" came Tahu's voice. He and the others were already there, standing on a small beach next to the river, that Pohatu recognized as the river he had seen when he had first reched Miko Nui. He waved at Tahu and ran down to meet Onua and the others.

"Not the case as you see!" he laughed. Onua smiled, then he turned serious again and told them about the message.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Kopaka. But Gali was frowning. Pohatu shrugged and told the others about his visions.

"If you ask me, you walked too much under the sun," said Tahu after he had finished.

"But what if they were real?" asked Gali. "Remember about Vakama?"

"This time it's different," said Onua. "I can't remember being on this place, even though I know how all the Ilsao look. But haven't you thought that to be on this island as Matoran, we had to be Matoran? **Before** we were Toa."

They hadn't thought about that, Onua was right, it didn't make much sense. But Lewa had to think about knowing the way all aroung the Island, and Tahu about the Ta-Matoran that looked like him, and Kopaka about his own Matoran voice. Their thoughts were interrupted by someone calling them.

"Tahu! Finally! I thought you were all dead!"

Tahu spun around and groaned. Running towards them was Uhat, followed by the other Toa Leehar.

"Yeah, we're alright. You've come too late. We've all gone through our near-to-death adventures. We only need to find the Ilsao of Water," snapped Tahu. Uhat looked down at him.

"You don't look happy to see us," he said.

"Who says we are?" snapped Tahu. Thau looked at the others nervously.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Ilag softly. Tahu hesitated, was it their fault if Utahop and Gali didn't like each other? Ilag was okay, at least.

"No," he said. Ilag smiled, and Tahu couldn't help thinking how pretty she was. Gali didn't seem to think it the same way, but she stayed quite.

"Come on, we are bringing you back to Metru Nui," said Uhat.

"But, what about the Shilara?" asked Gali.

"I don't really mind if you stay a Matoran for the rest of your life," mentioned Utahop.

"I'm not moving until I'll get the Shilara," hissed Gali.

"Fine, then we are leaving you here," said Utahop with a shrug.

"How do you know how it's called anyway?" asked Awel.

"I just know it,"

Uhat opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He was staring at a point behind Lewa, who turned around to see Thaukon, who was staring back at Uhat.

"That's a friend of us," said Lewa. Uhat stared at him.

"Friend? FRIEND?" he asked.

"Yep, one of the Ihar that..." started Pohatu.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" shouted Uhat, taking everyone by surprise.

"Now that you mention it, that could actually be," joked Takua. Uhat didn't find it funny.

"What do you think you are doing? Hanging around with that filth?" he snapped.

"Hey, slow down," said Pohatu. "They might be hiding something from us, but they..."

"Something? SOMETHING?" he shouted. "They work for Makuta! It's a miracle you are still alive!"

* * *

Sorry if it took me so much, and if my chapters are so long or confused. But I've got a problem. Most of my stories are connected to the real one, even though it might not seem so at the beginning, they fit together only at the end. Sometimes I change the ending of the last book, or comic or movie a bit, but nothing else. Anyway, all of my stories are written so that whatever I find out, they still fit, somehow. So what's the problem? You see, if Lhikan's death would have been the reason the Vahki stopped following Dume. It would have been okay. If Lhikan's death is the reason some Matoran are still on the Ilsand: okay. If Lhikan was killed by throwing him in a large chopper and cutting him into thousand pieces...yeah, well, then I guess I would have a problem too. If Lhikan's death is the reason Nokama isn't a three headed monster. Okay. If Lhikan's death is the reason Jaller has a mask, that's not okay. Great huh? My ideas are no more worth because of a mask! The reason ism I have to change the story after Lhikan's heartlight has turned off, so I have to pull him apart to find the switch. You know what I mean. If you have some idea, tell me. 

**Regrem Erutaerc: **I said not really. There is something actually, but I can't tell you or I'd spoil everything. Yeah, that helps.

**Fred: **The Ihar are hiding a lot from the Toa, I can tell you that. There is also something like you said in there, but the Toa have to find the Ilsao to turn back into Toa. I said that in one of the previous chapters.

**Slythergrl2004:** Thanks. I tried the "highly recommend story to others" thingy to get more people to review your story. I wonder if it works, because I haven't been reading many fanfics in this period. As for my e-mail, the problem isn't only me, it's my parents. But I'll think about it.

**Tahalli:** Thanks, I'll keep on reading. (I didn't copy for the next chapter title)

**ToaMaster: **Okay, thanks. Does that go for CA too? 'Cause I don't think I'll be putting him here.

Next chapter: Friends or Foes?  



	17. Friends or Foes?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. (If I owned it, the website would be updated much faster, grrrrrr) But I own the Ihar, the Toa Leehar and the Ilsao. Without counting Miko Nui.

**Friends or Foes?**

Silence followed those words. Nobody said anything, everyone just stared at Thaukon, who stood there, staring back. The only thing to be heard was the roaring of the river to their right.

"Makuta is dead!" shouted Pohatu. Uhat laughed.

"Dead? No! Defeated, weak, but not dead," he said. "It isn't that easy to kill the Master of Shadows."

The seven Matoran looked at each other. They had hoped Makuta would be dead! That everything was going to settle now! They had been wrong, their work still wasn't over.

"What about the Ilsao?" asked Lewa.

"Don't you realize? With their powers, Makuta could regain strenght," said Uhat.

"And what about Kida?" Takua wanted to know. He couldn't believe that the Ihar worked for Makuta.

"She's the one that sent you here," answered Ilag. "She programmed the Tikohl to send you here, and..." she paused. "You know how the transporters work, don't you?"

They shook their heads. They hadn't bothered to ask, thinking that it had been some sort of accident.

"Yeah, well, you have to touch it to activate it, then give in two codes," explained Auno. "The code of the island you want to get to and the code of the transporter you want to be transported to. Then touch it again, and you're zapped to the place, clear?"

They all nodded. Tahu looked nervously at Thau to make sure he didn't attack, but the Ta-Ihar just stood there and listened.

"Anyway," continued Ilag. "We think she gave in the code for Miko Nui while we were unconcious, but since she didn't have enough time to write the code for a transporter - or didn't want to - she waited for us to get out, and then use her powers to close the door and hit the Tikohl with a rock. Then you were transported to this island, but not to a particular transporter."

Nobody said something. Onua looked around to see how the others reacted, and his eyes stopped on Gali. The Ga-Matoran was standing there, arms crossed, wearing an expression that Onua couldn't identify, and he was sure that he had never seen it in those eyes. But before he could think about it, Tahu started shouting at Thaukon.

"I knew it!" he yelled. "I knew there was something wrong in you! I knew it from the first moment I saw you!"

_-No, you don't understand...-_

"Shut up! All those talks about having to get the Ilsao, and then not even explaining us how to use them! You wanted them for yourself! FOR MAKUTA!"

_-NO! We don't have anything to do with Maku...-_

"I told you to SHUT UP! You didn't rescue Gali because you didn't want to! Not because..."

"Tahu..." interrupted Gali.

"SHUT UP! This is something between me and..."

"TAHU! It was my fault if that happened, not his!" snapped Gali. Tahu stared at her.

"I came out near to the crater, I could have climbed out the whole time. I just didn't," she said.

"What? Why?"

"That's my business. Anyway, if I had stayed there he would have found me, I saw him run there when I reached the ground,"

For a couple of seconds, Tahu didn't say anything, he just stared at Gali. Then...

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" he yelled. "You can't stand heat and you have a walk inside a volcano? What has gone into you?"

Gali didn't answer, she just stared at the ground, ignoring the looks that everyone was sending at her.

_-What's going on here?-_ came Hoti's voice. He and the other Ihar were coming down from the top of the slope.

Thau let out a whine and stared at his companions. Hoti's cat mouth opened slightly, then he jumped towards Pohatu.

"No you're not!" yelled Utahop. He snatched the Ihar out of the air and pinned him to the ground with one of his climbing claw. Hoti hissed at him and slashed the air with his claws.

"You see?" asked the Toa. "As he saw they had been discovered, he attacked you."

Pohatu backed away from the Ihar, who meowed and tried to free himself, all the time staring at Pohatu.

"You other Ihar," snapped Auno. "If you even try to attack... what are you doing?"

All the other Ihar were now standing next to Thau, forming a group. Once together, Nairof shot a pleading glance at Onua. Utahop laughed.

"Unity is not going to save you," he said. Lewa stared at him, there was something that didn't fit, but what was it?

_-You don't even know what that word means-_ cried Hoti, a note of desperation in his voice. In that moment, Lewa understood what was really going on. But how could he tell the others?

"Mata Nui!" whispered Takua. It looked as if he had got it too.

"What?" asked Akapok, apparently without much interest. Takua jumped slightly and looked around for help. His eyes met Lewa's, who was trying desperately to find a way to gain time.

"What- what was that you said?" asked the green Matoran.

"That doesn't mind," said Utahop, smiling. But his eyes showed how nervous he really was.

"You said that unity isn't going to save them," whispered Gali. "But Makuta's followers don't know what unity means."

For a some time, there was silence, as everyone started to understand the meaning of those words and of Hoti's desperate shout.

"It's you!" Tahu blurted out. Uhat turned to the others and sighed, then he turned to Tahu again.

"No, Tahu," he said. "It isn't us, we are Toa, we all are." his voice was quiet, but there was a menacing tone in his voice.

_-Don't listen to him-_ shouted Thau. _-They look like Toa, but inside, they are as cold and empty as...-_ he didn't get any further. Utahop gave him a hard kick, and he fell on his side with a whine.

"Thau!" cried Tahu, running towards the falled Ihar, but Utahop put himself in the way.

"He's just a tool of Makuta, like the Bohrok," said Akapok.

"You are the tool of Makuta!" shouted Takua. "YOU! They didn't do anything to you! They are just Rahi!"

Uhat eyes flashed at Takua, and then the Toa started walking slowly towards him. "Yes, they are only Rahi, and we are creatures of the Makuta."

Takua backed away, staring at Uhat's tools, that were joining to become the tool of Turahk.

"Why Takua? Why?" asked Uhat shaking his head. "Why did you have to ruin it all? We could have been friends, helped to "save" the island together."

"I'll never be a friend of someone that has something to do with Makuta!" yelled Takua, still backing away, suddenly, one of his feet sank into cold water.

"No? Why not? Turaga Lhikan doesn't seem to care," said Uhat quietly. But now in his eyes was an evil glower as he stepped towards Takua.

"We will tell him who you are! Then we'll see!" screamed Takua. He kept retreating in the water, that now reached his waist, and the current got stronger with every step.

"I expected that," sneered Uhat. "That's why we aren't letting you live."

And with that, he raised his staff. Takua gasped and turned around... to face rushing waters. A trap! He was standing in the river! Panicking, he picked a casual direction. As he did this, he lost his footing on the slippery stones, the current seized him and carried him downstream.

"Takua!" cried Pohatu, seeing the Ta-Matoran being dragged away by the current.

_-Get near the other Ihar-_ came Kida's voice in that moment. _-The Toa Leehar still didn't realize I'm not there.-_

It was true, Kida was not with the other Ihar, who were still standing there under the control of Awel and Ilag.

"But..." started Tahu.

_-Forget about Takua-_ hissed Sirkul. Tahu stared at him. _-And don't look at me like that-_

Lewa looked at the remaining Toa Leehar, who were controlling them. But Sirkul was right, now that Uhat was busy with Takua, they had to give it a try. But how could they distract Utahop, Akapok and Auno? He looked around for help.

_-Listen, once Kal gives me the signal, there'll be a lot of chaos here, so you have to be ready to jump on one of us. Okay?-_

Fine, but how could they sneak to the Ihar? Suddenly, he had an idea. It was crazy, and if it didn't work, he and Gali were not going to get another chance. But he had to try it. Now the problem was telling Gali his idea without that the Toa Leehar realized what was going on.

He looked around for Gali, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Where did she...oh, great,_ he thought. _Then let's quickplot a new smartplan..._ his eyes fell on Utahop. He and Gali were rivals from the very first day they had met. What would he say if he realized that Gali wasn't there?

_He'd blow up the pl... Hang on!_ he smiled, then he took a deep breath and started what was probably the craziest plan he had ever had.

"HEY!" he yelled. "Where's Gali? She was standing right here just..."

Then next second, many things happened at once. The Toa Leehar all started looking around for Gali. Kida shouted, _-NOW-_, and all the Ihar shot to their Matoran, snatching them and throwing them on their backs before running away. Then, Utahop fell to the ground, Kida on his chest, trying to get his throat. Everybody froze.

_-Run! I don't know for how much time I'll be able to ho...-_ Kida never got any further. Utahop grabbed her neck with his remaining claw and threw her against the slope. Then he retrieved his other claw and turned them into his Rahkshi staff. Kida got back on her feet and prepared herself for another attack.

_-Kida! NO!-_ But Kal's warning came too late. Kida threw herself on Utahop, who swung his staff. There was the dull sound of an impact, and Kida fell to the ground without a sound. Utahop kicked her aside and walked back to the other Toa Leehar.

Silently, Kal walked over to her Kida, nudging her softly with her snout.

_-Is she...-_ started Thau, but his voice trailed off. Kal nudged Kida again, whining pitifully. It was then, that Tahu spotted the heartlight on her chest. He could have slapped himself. Lewa and Takua had been right, the Ihar did not work for Makuta. Sadly, he watched as the heartlight flackered on turned off, but the spot on her head was still glowing dimly. Kal started licking Kida's face, trying desperately to wake her up, but her efforts didn't help. Finally, Kal stepped away from her sister's body, threw her head back and howled. For a long time, nobody moved.

_-Kal...-_ started Kishro, after the Ga-Ihar stopped howling. Kal ignored him. _-Kal, we have to move...-_

But Kal wasn't listening. She turned to Utahop, eyes full of hatred.

_-YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY SISTER-_ screamed Kal.

"I know" he said calmly. At this, Kal lost it completely, she threw herself on Utahop, yelling things that none of them had ever heard.

_-Kal, NO!-_ cried Nairof. But Kal was deaf to everything except Utahop's shouts of pain. Auno grabbed her and pulled her away from Utahop, holding her so tightly that she couldn't breath.

The Ihar forgot there was someone on their back. Nairof clawed Auno's leg and used the power of strength to pull him down. Then Sirkul used telekinesis to pull Kal away.

_-Let go of me! I want him dead! I want that kreno dead! Let go of me-_

Hoti sighed and used mind-control to calm Kal. The Ihar stopped snapping at the air and followed the other Ihar obediently.

_-Let's go-_ said Thaukon, Tahu noticed that he was trembling slightly. The other Ihar nodded, and they all crossed the river and ran off in the jungle.

The Toa Leehar stared after them as they disappeared in the green, there was no need to follow them, for now they knew, where they were going to.

* * *

I can't believe it took me so long! But you won't have to wait so much for the next chapter. It used to be a part of this, but then I split it up. Also, there's a mistake in Pohatu's vision (last chapter) see if you can find it. In the next chapter you'll finally find out who the thief is. You've got one try to find the mistake and three guesses for the thief. Another thing. Does anybody know where I can read Bionicle comics on the web? 

**fred: **as you see it's the Toa Leehar. I don't quite get what you mean with isso's, but you're right.

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Thanks. It's a good idea, I'll keep it in mind. Which brings me to a question. What happened to Dume in the real story?.?

**ceestar**: Thanks, but it's quite normal that some chapter/endings are better than others. I have the story _quite_ planned, so I already know what will happen in some chapters, but I needed others to connect them, which aren't so good. (and which made this story really looooooooooong!)

**ToaMaster: **ooooooooh, nasty. I know that, I used to get it too (i still get it). I normally let my fantasy play a bit, when it's out, it's out. Or see if you can get some of those ideas in your story. I hope you get back to TG before writing TG2 though.

**HazeNuva:** Whaddaya mean you can't write anymore fics? I wanna know how Do you know? ends! I'll die if I don't!  
(**Tahu**: hooray! No more CA! **Me: **It was just acting. **Tahu:** Awwww)


	18. Tale of the Ihar

**Tale of the Ihar**

It didn't take the Ihar much to find Gali and Takua. The two Matoran had been walking upstream to make sure they didn't lose their companions. None of them was badly hurt, even though Gali's wound was hurting again, and they had the Shilara. After they had found them, the Ihar ran off to the eastern part of the island.

In all this time, they had only traveled across the north-western part, where it was similar to the island of Mata Nui, and where everything could be reached in a day or two by walking, but in truth, Miko Nui was much larger, and the rest of it was completely different.

They had been running for barely an hour, or maybe even less, when the jungle ended abruptly. The trees disappeared, and were replaced either by thorny bushes, where the ground was rocky and cut the Ihar's paws, or by dead, rotten trunks, where the ground was just muddy strips of earth in the middle of swamps, where in some places, the muck could swallow even a Toa. The air became thick and grey, cutting out the sunrays and blocked every sound except the one of Ihar feet walking, and it's usual sweet smell was replaced by a foul odor. It was as if the rest of Miko Nui lay under a curse.

"Now I understand, why they call this place death island," whispered Takua.

_-This island is split in two-_ explained Nairof. _-It has always been so, ever since Makuta.-_

_-This place was once too a paradise-_ continued Awel. _-A place perfect for leaf-running. But then, Makuta came. And when we discoveredfound his real intentions, we were lateknowing.-_

_-We started fighting for what remained of Miko Nui, but the place we could live became smaller and smaller, our only hope to survive was surrender. Then, the Toa Leehar arrived-_ Thau told. _-They had two powers, just like us, and they were stronger. For some time, they protected us and fought by our side, but Makuta kept growing stronger, and then, the real trouble began._

_-The Toa Leehar started meeting secretly with Makuta, and as the time passed, our defense began to fail once more. My father started having suspects towards the Toa Leehar, and started investigating. I was young then, very young, just a pup, but I was alone, so my father often brought me with him. Then, he met Liko and Thiro, Hoti's and Kishro's dads._

_-Thiro had a talent for spying, and Liko had been something like Utahop's pet. Thanks to them, my father could get informations faster. But it was getting a more and more dangerous work, and dad didn't want me to come with him. That's how I met Hoti and Kishro.-_

_-Our fathers started doing everything in secret,_ continued Hoti. _-They wanted to keep us out of it, what they didn't know was that Kishro was at least as talented as his father. So we got to know what was happening: the Toa Leehar had sold one of their powers to Makuta.-_

"So they really were Toa," whispered Tahu.

_-No-_ said Sirkul. _-A real Toa protects the ones that are in trouble, even at the cost of his life. They are not real Toa, and they never were. But now the only problem was: how to proove it-_

_-But there was another problem too. The team wouldn't stay together. All dad, Thiro and Furoon had different ideas, and sometimes they didn't go well along together. That's-_ said Hoti. _-Where Narubi and Rofgi come in.-_

_-My dad and Narubi where siblings-_ explained Nairof. _-They both had a great sense of union, smartness and wisdom. Exactly what the group needed. Somehow, they managed to keep the team together. But then, we met Wiilsko.-_

_-My dad had been working for the Toa Leehar for a long time-_ Sirkul told the Matoran. _-He already knew about what they were doing, but they had me, and he had to cooperate._

_-When he met the others, he did want to work with them at first, he was afraid of what was going to happen to me. But after a while, he told them everything. It was what Furoon needed, but my dad was concerned about what was going to happen to me, and threatened him to hand him to Makuta if Furoon didn't help him. So the team split in two, those who wanted to help dad, and those who wanted to tell the others as quickly as possible. In the end, they decided to save me. Now there was nothing between Furoon and the truth. But then, the Toa Leehar and Makuta disappeared.-_

_-For some time, everything was calm.-_ Thau went on. _-Then the thief arrived, she and her group. Thanks to them, my father found out what had happened to the Toa Leehar, and finally, the truth was uncovered._

_-The thief stayed on Miko Nui for many years, it was as if she didn't want to go back to her people. Then, they all disappeared, leaving behind only the Ilsao and their friendship mark, these collars. Two days later, the Toa Leehar came back, they wanted the Ilsao. But our parents had hidden them. Kal's mother was the first to fall, by the hand of Utahop.-_

"Poor Kal," murmured Gali.

_-She has suffered a lot-_ Sirkul told her in private. _-She and the thief were the closest friends you can imagine. Getting separated from her was terrible. But it didn't finish. Utahop hates the thief, and so he revenged himself on Kal's family. Kida was the only one she had left.-_

Gali couldn't answer without letting the others know that Sirkul had told her something. But Sirkul only had to stare in her eyes, to understand her answer, and to know she knew the truth about the thief.

"But the thief," asked Tahu. "Who was she?"

_-You'll find out soon-_ said Hoti. _-We'll have to travel for four days. Then, we should reach the place.-_

_-What will you do to her, once you'll find her?-_ asked Kal. Tahu stared at the blue Ihar.

"I'll hand her over to the Vahki, obviously," said Tahu.

_-Even though you've already seen them?-_

"She's a thief. She deserves it."

"Kishro," asked Lewa. "Do we know this thief?"

Kishro sighed, _-Yes, or at least, you thought you did-_

XXXXX

The rest of the journey proceeded in silence. After three days of walking, a thick fog laid itself on the place, so none of the Matoran could see where they were going, all they knew was that they were climbing up a mountain.

It seemed to take forever, but finally, they had reached the top. The Matoran slipped off their Ihar and fell asleep.

Takua was woken up by the glower of the Anjai. The fog had lifted slightly, and there was something new in the air. He turned to see whether Thau was awake too, but all the Ihar had disappeared. Alarmed, he jumped up and wanted to scream to the others to wake up, but somebody put a hand on his mouth, blocking his cry.

"Don't shout," hissed Kopaka's voice in his ear. Then he dragged him to a place where the others were standing too, they were all looking in one direction. Gali made him a sign to come nearer.

"It's not real," she told him.

"What?"

"It's not real, the Ilsao brought us back in time. But we aren't really here, only our minds are. We are ghosts, if you want."

"Ghosts?" he said, a bit too loudly.

"Shhht! Once it'll be over, everything will set back to normal. But be quiet, we can't be seen, but we can still be heard. Both here and back in the present."

Takua wondered how Gali knew all this, but he decided to go over it and ask something else.

"So what we are seeing is..."

"How the thief disappeared. What really happened," said Gali, pointing to the direction everyone was looking to. There was a sad tone in her voice.

Takua looked at where Gali was pointing, there was a small figure there, coming nearer. He recognized it as a Matoran, a Ga-Matoran. As she came closer, he could see she was wearing a Kaukau mask. But it wasn't Hahli. Between she and Hahli was the same difference between Kal and Kida, and her eyes...

He nearly screamed. Now the Ga-Matoran was standing right in front of him, staring through him with her golden eyes, and even though they were different than the ones he knew, he recognized the Matoran at once.

She was younger, and her eyes lacked the wiseness that they now wore. But he was sure.

It was Gali.

* * *

I know, it's sad, but my imagination took over. It used to be just a couple of phrases like: Makuta came, we fought, Toa Leehar came and disappeared, Thief came, Thief left, instead, I got this. Oh, about that mistake, I wrote that Pohatu saw a **pup **running towards him. But Hoti is a cat. I corrected it, so don't go looking for the mistake. 

**nightbug08: **It's a place without name, something like Kini-Nui.

**fred:** In this chapter, you got everything about the Ihar's past. I know, it was sad, but it was like I just **had** to write it. I don't know...

**ToaMaster:** Yeah, great, can't wait for it!

**Regrem Erutaerc: **I know, it was confusing. But I didn't know how to get out of that situation! You said he disappeared in the sea-remembers something I read about one of the books- He and other six Matoran maybe? Great, I have a half idea where the Toa Nuva might come from.


	19. The Thief of GaMetru

Discalimer: I don't own Bionicle.

**The Thief of Ga-Metru**

Vakama was walking slowly through the city, looking at the buildings silently.

At first he had thought that the Matoran had actually made it and rebuilt the city, but as he looked closer, he realized that most houses were just lumps of rocks or ice. Only the temple of Ga-Metru and the tower at the center of the city had been truly rebuilt.

The more he looked around, the more questions popped in his head. Where did these Matoran come from? Why were the Vahki still working? And especially, why was Lhikan still alive?

To these worries he had to add the fact that the Toa had disappeared to Miko Nui.

The _Death Island_ he thought with a shudder. There were many legends about that island, and about it's inhabitants, the Ihar.

"Worried, Vakama?" came Nokama's voice from behind him. He turned around to face her.

"Yes, all this..." he started.

"I know what you mean," she said. "But there's something you should know. I met the thief, she was in my class."

"What?" he asked. "But then, you must know who..."

"No, she said her name was Xanya, but that means as much as No-Name. She lied."

Vakama sighed. "I wish I knew this thief, to know what to do with her..."

XXXXX

Kal stared down at Gali's figure, her stiff body and the slight glower of the Ilsao told her that Gali's mind was already in the past. Whatever was going to happen now, she was completely vulnerable to it.

_"I'll protect you, Gali. I'm not going to lose you too"_ Kal growled in her Ihar language. Gali was the only one she had left. True, Nairof was her cousin, but they had never really thought of each other like a member of the same family.

The fog was still thick, but the Ihar's ears and nose made up for the lack of seeing. She could hear everything, from Thau's snores to the sound of rocks rolling down the mountainside. Then, she started hearing something else too, the ghostly sound of Matoran voices.

Gali wasn't completely right about why they shouldn't talk. True, they could be heard in both times, but unless they started screaming like they were being murdered, only fine Ihar ears or someone with a high sense for supernatural would have heard them.

Suddenly, another sound caught her attention, the sound of footsteps. Heavy feet were walking up the mountain, crumbling rocks as they went. As Kal listened more carefully, she heard five other sets of feet, and in the air was now a new smell. The smell of of a murderer.

Kal's eyes thinned and filled with hate. She let out a single, low bark to wake the others. Then she sent them a message through telepathy, she didn't dare more, they musn't know they were awake.

The sound became louder, and a silent growl filled Kal's throat. _I'm not letting you have Gali, you're not going to kill her_ she thought. _Is it the last thing I do._

XXXXX

"GALI? You...mmph" Tahu's yell was stopped by Kopaka, who promptly put a hand on his mouth. The thief jumped slightly and looked around.

"Tahu? Is it you?" she asked.

Tahu's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the thief, Gali, call his name, for it was definitly Gali.

The thief was wearing a dark blue Kaukau mask, beneath which shone two bright yellow eyes, now looking for the source of the noise. Something dangled around her neck.

In front of them, the thief shrugged and went to something that looked like a Toa Suva, only that this had seven symbols around it rather than six. Then, she started pushing the symbols, so that the Suva started glowing.

"Going somewhere, Gali?" asked a voice, coming from the fog. A muffled scream came from Tahu. That was the same voice of the Ta-Matoran of his dream, _his,_ voice.

The thief jumped and spun around to stare at a figure in the fog, "Tahu! I thought I had heard you!"

The figure walked nearer to the thief, shortly followed by a young Thau.

"What have I told you about coming here?" he asked. The thief's eyes filled with anger.

"I don't care that you take command of this small group," she growled. "You are the right one to do it. But this is _my_ business. So LEAVE ME ALONE!" with that, she turned around and stared at the masks, trying to remember which ones she had already pushed.

"Gali, I'm worried about you," snapped the past Tahu. "You're always here, working at this Tikohl thing. What's up?"

The past Gali sighed, then she shook her head sadly.

"It's Takua, isn't it?"

Takua jumped as he heard his name. The past Gali nodded without looking at Tahu, "Yes,"

"He'll be alright," said the past Tahu softly.

"I- I just want to see him one more time," said the past Gali, still not looking at Tahu. "To tell him I'm sorry, for what happened," she sounded on the verge of tears.

"That was not your fault, Gali. Forget about it."

"It WAS my fault," screamed the thief, now turning around to face the past Tahu. "I should have warned the others myself, not sent him! It's my fault if he was caught!"

"You know perfectly well they wouldn't have listened if..." started the past Tahu angrily.

"They would! I was just afraid of Vahki! He got caught because I was too scared to..."

"YOU HAD ALL THE RIGHT TO BE SCARED!" yelled Tahu. The thief winced slightly, and for some time, nobody said anything.

While this happened, memories began to seep in the Matoran's mind, and Gali suddenly knew what it was she had done to Takua, what had tormented her for all that time...

"Where are the others?" asked the thief. When the past Tahu didn't answer, she said, "They're here, aren't they?"

No answer came, so she turned to the fog and shouted, "Okay, just come out, will you?"

One by one, four different Matoran walked into view, shortly followed by five Ihar. Past-Gali stared at them angrily. "Can't I be alone for some time? Do you always have to follow me?"

"Maybe it would help if you stopped trying to run away from Miko Nui!" answered the Onu-Matoran, whom Pohatu recognized from his vision, it was Onua.

"I don't want to run..." she stopped, for the thing around her neck was glowing of a pale blue light, together with one of the symbols on the suva. Past-Gali yelped and threw it on the ground.

"You let it fall..." whispered Past-Tahu.

"What? Oh, yeah, right..." muttered Past-Gali.

"You **never** let an Ilsao fall, Gali!" said Past-Onua. He looked first at the Suva, then at the Ilsao. "Gali, what was going to happen? What is an Ilsao really?"

The thief sighed, then she bent down and picked up the Shilara. "It's a special kind of Toa Stone and... yeah, you can guess it yourself."

"What?" shouted five voices.

"Why is it special?" asked Past-Pohatu.

"Because of its powers, and because only those who can control it are Toa," answered Past-Gali.

Silence followed those words. The Ko-Matoran, obviously Kopaka, as he was the only one with a shield, was the first to brake the silence. "And we can control them..."

"That's why you wanted to quickleave Metru-Nui!" whispered a younger Lewa. "You didn't want the others to discoverfind the truth!"

"Yes, that's one reason," answered Past-Gali. "I don't want to be a Toa, I'd hate it!"

"Why not? It must be a lot of joyfun!" smiled Past-Lewa.

"Yeah, but I'm a thief!" insisted Past-Gali. "Becoming a Toa would mean follow certain rules, get orders from Turaga... and I'm not sure I'd like that."

"I don't think we have much choice," murmured Past-Onua, "I mean, we were chosen, kind of."

"Whoa! Stop! This isn't serious, right?" interrupted Past-Pohatu. "It's just talk, we aren't really thinking of becoming Toa, are we?"

When nobody answered, he started laughing. "I always knew that you were crazy, but come on! Toa? I mean, we're a group of nutters!"

"We..." started Past-Onua, but Past-Pohatu cut him off.

"Look, just because these things never blew up a building or turned us into a two-headed swamp lizard it doesn't mean we can control them!"

"Then how do you explain that Gali can actually shoot jet of waters with it?" asked Past-Tahu.

Past-Pohatu shrugged. "Gali is special, we all know she has a sixth sense, if not even a seventh..."

"I don't have a..."

"That's not important! We can't be Toa! Look, our group is formed by a female thief who has freak 'parallel' visions, a librarian who can repair anything except books, a hot-headed junkyard guard..."

"I didn't guard a junkyard!" protested Past-Tahu.

"A spy who can't sit still for a minute," continued Past-Pohatu, ingoring Tahu's comment. "A cold guy who is only here because he is flirting with the thief, and me. Don't you think it's more likely we put everyone into even more danger then they are now?"

"I'm not flirting with Gali!" snapped Past-Kopaka.

"The point is we are not Toa!" insisted Past-Pohatu. "I say we stay here, have a nice time, and sent these things to someone else!"

"Like us?" asked an icy voice. Everyone turned around to see Akapok striding towards the Suva. All six young Ihar growled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Past-Tahu.

"Why, we are the protectors of Miko Nui!" said Uhat, now too coming out of the fog, with a grin. Then he turned to Thaukon. "A bit more respect, pup!"

For a moment, Gali didn't understand why Uhat was snapping at Thaukon. Then she realized that for some reason they couldn't hear telepathy. Still, it was easy to guess what Thau was now shouting at the Toa Leehar for being called 'pup'.

"Hey! Cool it! Pups shouldn't say such things!" grinned Uhat.

Thau looked as if he was ready to jump at Uhat's throat, but Past-Tahu already had an arm around his collar.

"Why are you here?" snapped the Ta-Matoran of the past.

"Oh, just a message from Turaga Lhikan," said Auno, now coming out from behind the Suva.

"And that'd be?" asked Past-Lewa.

"He said he's really happy we defeated the Visohrak," answered Ilag, who had just appeared, followed by Awel.

"And that we are the best Toa-Heroes he's ever had!" continued Awel. "Sorry, waterthief. You've lost!"

"You mean..." started Past-Gali.

"Yeah," said a voice, which Gali recognized immediately as Utahop's. "We are now the Toa Leehar, protectors of Metru Nui."

The thief's eyes narrowed with hate, and she clenched her fists. Past-Pohatu nodded at Hoti, saying, "You're right, that's BIG trouble."

"How did you do that?" hissed Past-Gali.

"Oh, it was easy. We let the Toa Hordika sort their problems out and bust the Visorak out of the way. Then it was easy," answered Utahop, grinning. "We just shooed away the worst things, and then we were Toa Heroes!"

"How did you know where everyone was?" asked the thief.

"We didn't," he said. "But we met an explorer that was wandering around. So we told him the whole story, and he lead us straight to Turaga Lhikan."

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Past-Tahu.

"Nothing," answered Uhat. "Makuta's currently trying to get the Matoran on the island of Mata Nui to obey him. Top priority. Yes," added, seeing the look on the thief's face. "That's where your chronicler lives."

"The Toa will stop him!" shouted Tahu.

"Which Toa?" sneered Utahop. "Toa are only a legend! So don't worry too much, you did what you could, now it's up to us to restore the..." he didn't get any farther, the thief had kicked a load of earth in his face. Utahop roared and kicked the thief, sending her flying against the Suva.

"Don't forget, you tiny bit of filth, that I can still crush you!" he growled. Past-Gali answered with a set of insults that made Kopaka's mouth drop open.

"We have to quickspeed back," said Awel suddenly. "People will worry about where we are!"

With that, the Toa Leehar left, laughing loudly. Past-Gali somehow brought up the strength to stand up and shout some more insults at the Toa Leehar.

"Calm down Gali!" said Past-Lewa. "It's no use."

"The Toa Leehar are on Metru Nui," muttered the thief. "What's worse, they found out what we've done and are now the protectors of the island!" she said, voice raising. "Makuta is on Mata Nui, where nobody remembers a scrap about Metru Nui, or the Toa, Takua is in trouble, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" with that, she ripped the Shilara off her neck and stomped towards the suva. Kal whined.

"Gali, now calm down!" said Past-Tahu, alarmed. "Don't do anything stupid! We can't just land on Mata Nui and tell them that Metru Nui is being protected by six madmans called..."

"I KNOW!" yelled the thief.

"Then what..." Past-Pohatu paused, eyes on the Shilara. "You aren't thinking of..."

"Yes, I am!" and with that, she turned to the Suva again.

"But, it's crazy Gali! You said it yourself, we can't..." started Past-Tahu.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" snapped the thief. "But it was me who made this mess, and I have to sort this out!"

"But..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I DON'T CARE!" screamed the thief. "If I can't stop Utahop as a Matoran... I'll have to do it as a Toa!"

Then she turned to Kal, and said quietly. "I'm sorry, Kal, I'm really sorry! I promise I'll come back, one day. But you have to swear something to me." she added. "You have to ask your parents to hide the Ilsao, so that nobody can find them." Kal nodded silently.

"And if anyone comes here with our names, even if you're sure it's us, you won't tell him anything, and if this Matoran, or Toa, or Turaga, can't control the Ilsao... he or she will have to sort this out himself." Kal's eyes widened. "Promise Kal?" For a minute, nobody moved, then, slowly, Kal nodded.

"Thanks," said Past-Gali, hugging Kal's neck. Then she walked up towards the Suva. Holding the Shilara with one hand, she reached out to touch one symbol with the other, but before she could do it, Past-Lewa grabbed her arm.

"Gali, it's crazy!" he said.

"I know, but..."

"You can't go alone! I'm coming with you!" he said with a smile. Then he stepped over to another symbol, and to everyone's surprise, Past-Tahu and Past-Onua did too.

"Did you really think I'd leave you two alone?" asked Past-Tahu.

"And I've never heard about a group made of three Toa!" added Past-Onua.

"And I haven't of four," added Past-Kopaka, now too stepping next to a symbol. Everyone turned to see what Past-Pohatu was doing.

"You are all crazy!" he said. "You really wanna go there? Did you forget what I said?"

"Nope," answered Past-Lewa. "I remember clearly, and I don't see much difference from the Toa Metru."

"You're crazy," said Past-Pohatu. "You all are!" But he went towards his symbol anyway.

"Besided," added Past-Gali. "In our group there's a serious, brave guy who will always remind us how crazy we are and who'll always get us out of trouble when we do something stupid."

"And who'd that be?" asked Past-Pohatu suspiciously.

"You,"

"When will I learn to keep my darn mouth shut?"

With a last look at each other, the six Matoran reached out their hand and touched their symbol. As soon as they did this, an electric bolt shot up their arms and all arund their bodies. There were screams from each of them as they grew.

Past-Tahu's sword grew to become the flame everyone knew, Past-Kopaka's sword grew too, as did his shield. Past-Onua's hands became sharper, turning into claws, Past- Pohatu didn't seem to change much. Past-Lewa's ax, which they noticed for the first time, became sharper and larger. Past-Gali's hands disappeared and turned into hooks. The last symbol was glowing of a golden light, searching for a seventh Matoran that wasn't there...

Then it was over, and the Ilsao fell to the ground with a clunk.

"Aargh!" shouted Toa Pohatu. "I knew this was a bad idea! Those things always do something that hurts!"

"Whoa!" was saying Toa Tahu. "I wonder what I can do with this..."

The only one who wasn't laughing or showing off was Gali. She was staring at her hooks, mouth open.

"Hey, Gali, what..." started Pohatu, but stopped as he saw her hooks.

"My hands..." she whispered. But the next second, the symbols around the Suva started to glow, there was a sudden flash of light, and the Toa were gone.

For a while, the Ihar stared at the scene. Then they grabbed each Ilsao, and left. Kal was the last to go. She whined something at the suva, then turned around and disappeared.

Now that there wasn't anyone left, the Toa-Matoran could start talking again.

"So," said Tahu quietly. "It looks like you're the thief Gali."

"Tahu, I'm sorry, really, I..." she started, pleadingly.

"How long have you known?"

"Ever since I heard the riddle,"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" roared Tahu.

"I wasn't completely sure, and I was afraid of what you might say," said Gali sadly.

Tahu slamed his fist on the ground, doing his best to calm down. He hated thieves, and now it turned out that his own sister was one! No, she wasn't his sister, she was just a Matoran, a bit of filth... a thief!

"Brother..." started Gali.

"DON'T CALL ME BROTHER!" he roared at her. "YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER! I'VE GOT NO SISTER!"

Gali backed away, hurt. She tried to catch the other's eyes, but they avoided her, looking either at the ground or somewhere else. She tried hard not to burst into tears. Everybody thought she was some kind of monster, and that staying with her, they would have become monsters too.

"Listen," she started, voice cracked. "I..." but suddenly, she fell to the ground, trying hard to breath. It was as if something heavy was lying on her, squeezing the air out of her lungs. A feeling like...

"Gali?"

Like being crushed!

* * *

Aaah! The (mybe) longest chapter (and the most cunfusing) of the story is finished! I think I'll take a break now, re-write CA's eighth chapter... Oh yeah, since I didn't like Crazy Adventure's eighth chapter I'm rewriting it. Since it's the last chapter the Toa are on earth, if you leave a review they'll answer it. (look what my mind cooks up to get more reviews!) Now, back to HotP. If you're confused out of you minds after this chapter, just ask me in your reviews, as I'm not going to explain everything in this story. Now to my reviewers (that keep getting more and more, THANKS!) 

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Ah-ha. Well, the real problem is WHERE it was launched off. I mean, if it was launched off from Silkinreako, a place in another dimension where nobody even knows how to spell the word rocket, we've got a problem.If it started from Technoland, an Island that's only half a mile from Mata Nui and where their technology is the one of the year 5000, then it's a bit obvious.

**fred: **In my story, it's because the Suva-Tikohl was being controlled by Makuta, who erased their minds when they were transported on Mata Nui. That's also how Makuta know the Toa got there in first place (as he doesn't have a crystal ball to look in)

**ceestar:** You're gonna get more Kopaka-action in the next chapters, and more action in general.

**Star AJT 84: **What do you mean with "low"?

**Star101: **Okay, thanks. But I don't think I will (I have the feeling my parents keep my e-mail under control, and they wouldn't like it)

**ToaMaster: **And now that the mystery is solved, it get's confusing again. I don't think I'll use Aaron, as I've been planning this story for a long time, and I really don't know where to put him! ''

**Ardna: **Thanks, and here is your update!

* * *


	20. The Battle on the Mountain

**The Battle on the Mountain**

The fog had lifted over the peak of the nameless mountain, where, years before, the thief and her friends had disappeared, and Thaukon could see everything that was happening.

He saw how Utahop laid his foot over Gali's body and pressed slightly. Just enough for her to have a hard time breathing, enough for her "ghost", back in the past, to feel it, to gasp for air, and yet, not seeing what was happening.

All this made Thau sick. Utahop could have crushed the Ga-Matoran whenever he wanted. He could have erased her just by laying a bit more weight on her, nothing more. But he didn't.

It could have looked as if Utahop wanted to give Gali a chance to wake up, to fight, maybe to survive, but Thau knew better. Utahop wanted Gali to wake up to hear her scream and plead for mercy, while he lowered his foot more and more, crushing her little body.

But what was worse, was that they couldn't do anything to help. They, the Ihar, had fought bravely to protect their friends, and had lost.

It was partly his fault. He hadn't heard Kal's bark, and when he had woken up, it was too late. The Toa Leehar had already arrived, and Uhat had made sure he wouldn't be in the way. Then, Uhat had held his blade at Thau's throat, threatening the others to kill him if they didn't surrender. Only that he hadn't thought that Thau had the power of shielding. A short fight had followed, but Thau was already taken, and all he could do was stare helpless at how his friends fought, at how Kal was taken by Awel, who pressed his poison staff on her throat, when she tried to protect Gali. See how all his friends were caught or knocked unconscious, and especially, how the Ilsao had been taken away, and how the Matoran, still in trance, had been gathered in a group, under Ilag's control.

The only ones that could have done something now, were Sirkul, with the power of Telekinesis, and Hoti, with the power of Mind Control. But the first was lying unconcious, if not even dead, somewhere on the mountainside, and Auno had such a tight grip around Hoti that he could barely breath. Without counting that it would have been a too great risk.

_Now what?_ he asked himself, trying to ignore Kal's screams, who was begging Utahop to leave Gali. _Now what?_

XXXXX

Gali gasped for breath as the weight over her lightened. What was happening? She looked at the others, they all looked normal. None of them seemed to feel as if they were being squashed...

Again she felt that weight, pounding on her chest and pressing the air out of her lungs. She struggled to breath. Why, why was she...

Then it came to her. Something was happening in the present, right now! She had to get back, they all had to!

"Gali?" asked Takua, worry in his voice.

"I..." she mouthed, but stopped, as the pressure was growing.

"Gali, what's happening?"

"Something... in the present..." she said, struggling with the words. "Have... to get back..."

"What?" insisted Takua. "What's happening?"

"Don't know... have to get back..."

Gali let out a suffocated scream as the heaviness grew even more, then it lifted again. "Concentrate!" she shrieked, "Concentrate on the present! Concentr..."

The weight on her chest came back. She had to get back, fast! She tried to concentrate herself on getting back to the present. But that weight...

_NO! Concentrate!_ she ordered herself. She closed her eyes, trying to picture things from her time. Metru Nui, Nokama and the other Turaga, Kal...

_-No, not Gali! Leave her! Please! Take me instead-_

Huh? Kal?

Gali opened her eyes to see Utahop's foot over her. Taken by surprise, she let out a high-pitched scream that was heard by everyone on the mountain. Utahop raised his foot slightly and looked at her, grinning. 

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't see you."

Gali took a quick look around, she couldn't see much, as Utahop was in the way, but she could still get the idea of the situation. She felt anger rise in her like never before. and then, to her own, great surprise, Gali heard herself shout things at Utahop that he couldn't have heard before. She saw Thau's mouth drop open, and Utahop's grin disappear.

"So, Toa Meditate is gone, Thief Rudeness is back," he growled. But Gali didn't care, she could see Awel holding Kal, his Rahkshi Staff lying on the rocks, her brothers, or friends or whatever they were, in a group, under Ilag's control, who had her Rahkshi staff drawn. She couldn't see anthing else, because Utahop was in the way, but she could imagine it. A hate like she had never felt before rose into her, and before she could stop herself, she was shouting as loudly as she could.

"YES, AND I REMEMBER! WE ALL REMEMBER!" she shrieked. Utahop stared at her.

"You know, Gali." he said, quietly. "The only reason you aren't dead yet, is that I didn't have any proof that you were the thief. But now, now that you've so kindly told me, I'll erase you from this place." And with that, he raised his foot to step on her.

Thinking fast, Gali reached her throat to get the Shilara. She had just thought of something Tahu had said, about her managing to shoot jets of waters with it. Maybe she could still do it, if it wasn't for...

"The Ilsao!" she gasped. The Shilara was gone. Her scream was followed by a couple of shouts, probably she wasn't the only one who had managed to get back. Utahop grinned.

"Did you really think we would let you keep them?" he asked. Then he lowered his foot.

This time Gali didn't stop to think. She rolled away from under Utahop's foot and ran off as fast as she could. Where were the Ilsao? Where were... suddenly, she crashed into some sort of pillar.

Pillar?

Looking up, she saw Utahop tower over her. Oh yeah, right. Mask of Speed.

A strong kick made her fly towards the other Toa-Matoran. She crashed into a rock, feeling a sharp pain spread in all her body, without knowing clearly where she was. Utahop had kicked her hard enough to get dazed, but so that she didn't lose conciousness.

She felt how once again, a foot was lain over her, and she heard Utahop mutter something about finally winning. But everything was so confused... so confused...

"...and now, right under the eyes of her companions, the end of the thief," was the last thing he said. Then, he raised his foot again and let it fall on the Ga-Matoran.

Gali instinctly raised her hands and covered her head, when suddenly, an electric bolt went through her body. Screaming, she tried to get away, but she couldn't move. She had no idea of what was happening, but whatever it was, it made Utahop jump away from her.

She could here gasps around here, telepathic and not, Utahop was staring at her with a mixture of horror and hate. Awel was bending to check something on the ground, and she could hear Kal howl in joy. She raised a hook and...

Hook?

HOOK!

As fast as it had come, the electric bolt stopped. Gali looked behind herself. She was leaning against the suva, and more precisely, on her symbol. She placed her hand on the strange stone.

Only that it wasn't a hand anymore.

Utahop laughed loudly. Then he walked back up to her and stared down at her.

"Toa or Matoran, I'll still defeat you," he sneered.

So it was true. She was a Toa again! There was only one tiny problem...

Utahop closed his hand into a fist and tried to punch her, but she was too fast. With a quick move, she hung her hook around Utahop's shoulder and pulled herself over him.

Surprised by what she had just done, Gali looked around fast. Her companions were under Ilag's control, on the edge of a cliff. All the Ihar were either caught or unconcious, and there was also a bag, apparently lying around for no reason. Utahop was already running at her again, so she tried to summon some water to wash him away, only that it didn't work. The Suva had turned her into a Toa, but not into a Nuva, and it hadn't given her powers back. She jumped over Utahop just in time.

"Just wait until I get you!" roared Utahop, turning around and aiming a kick at her. Gali avoided his kick and ran towards the bag, but she had just reached it, when Awel grabbed his Lehrahk staff from the ground and placed it against Kal's throat. Gali froze.

"Touch that sack," he whispered. "And Kal is dead, poisoned."

"No," whispered Gali.

"Then get away from that bag!" growled Awel.

Mind racing, Gali started retreating, away from the bag. But that short glance inside it had been enough for her to know what was in it: the Ilsao, and some Kanohi Nuva.

Lewa stared as Gali retreated from the bag, eyes locked on Awel, who was still holding his staff at Kal's throat. He hoped Gali would come up with some great idea, because if it went on like this, the chnces for them to survive were quite bad.

Suddenly, Gali bumped into Utahop, who was standing behind her, lost her balance and fell forwards, just a hand span from the sack.

"Get up!" growled Utahop.

"Fine! No need to shout!" snapped the blue Toa, standing up. It was strange seeing her again as normal Toa, not as a Nuva. It looked as if things weren't going to settle back completely after all.

As Gali stood up, she "accidentally" knocked over the bag, before being dragged away from Utahop. Something rolled out of the sack, but Lewa couldn't quite see what it was. Then, as Utahop picked it up and stuffed it back into the sack, he recognized it. His eyes widened, it was his own Miru Nuva Mask! Looking up again, he felt Gali's eyes on him, and knew what she had in mind. Nothing special, just distract Awel so that Kal could get free and she could get the bag.

Just like back in Metru Nui, thought Lewa, grinning. Then he started looking at the sky, as if he had just seen something.

"RAMA!" he shouted, pointing to the sky. Awel turned around and looked up.

"Where?" he asked.

"There!" shouted Lewa. "It just went in that cloud! Or.. Hang on! There!" he said, pointing to a completely different direction. "There, it's cloudsneaking! Oooh, lucky him! Today must be my hardluck day, I'm treebound and trapped by some ugly, dim-brained, evil, krenos called Toa Leehar!"

Tahu was staring at him as if he had just said he had a boyfriend named Orwaldo, but it did the trick. Awel let go of Kal and grabbed Lewa, pulling him up from the ground. And as soon as he did this, Kal jumped at his throat, forcing him to release Lewa. Then there was the sound of a kick, a grunt, and Utahop crupled to the ground.

Now both Gali and Kal had to act fast, all Hoti, Thau and the Toa-Matoran were still in the hands of the Toa Leehar, and in great danger. Hoti in particular was being squeezed by Auno, so that he couldn't breath.

Letting go of Awel, Kal jumped on Auno with a strong leap, biting hard in his arm. Auno howled in pain and tried to shoo away the blue Ihar with one hand, releasing his grip enough for Hoti to twist around and scratch his Kanohi.

In the meanwhile, Gali was having a bit more trouble, especially because of her hooks. She wasn't as confident with them as she used to be, and she felt uncomfortably clumsy with them. She tried to grab the sack quickly, but couldn't do it anymore. Fiddling with the cloth, she finally managed to get a firm grip on it. But before she could run off to her friends, a punch hit the side of her mask hard, making her stagger and fall.

"You're not going to escape, you filthy aki..." started Utahop, but Gali kicked his legs, making him fly to the ground. Then she stood up and jumped on Uhat with a graceful leap, so that he fell on Akapok and released Thau. While she did this, both Hoti and Kal were making sure Awel and Ilag didn't hurt the others. Gali ran towards her friends, and had nearly reached them, when she tripped over a leg and crashed to the ground.

"Sorry," said Ilag, an evil grin on her pretty face. Then she jumped back from Gali, shortly followed by Awel. The two Ihar ran after them. The next second, a flame lit up between Gali and the others, and started moving slowly towards the blue Toa.

Waves of heat hit Gali, and everything began to spin around her. She tried to stand up and get away from the fire, but her arms and legs seemed made of rubber, and she fell back down. When she tried it again, Utahop jumped next to her, pushing her back down onto the hard rock, then he snatched the bag and threw it away, scattering masks and Ilsao all over the place. The Matoran immediately ran after them.

Utahop was now standing over Gali, who, already weakened by the fire, couldn't fight him off. He closed a hand around her neck, and pulled her up slowly.

"I've finally got you, thief," he said with an evil smile, tightening his grip around Gali's neck.

Gali grabbed Utahop's hand and tried to open it, but she couldn't do much with her hooks. There was a strange sound, like the crackling of electricity, followed by a scream, but it didn't distract Utahop. Trying desperately to breath, Gali started kicking the air, hoping to get Utahop, but he was too far away. Red and black stars popped in front of her eyes, and her movements her getting weaker and weaker. Utahop tightened his grip a bit more, smiling.

The black and red stars spread over her eyes, and everything got darker and darker. With a last effort, she tried to free herself, but without success.

Suddenly, Utahop let go of her. Gali let herself fall to the ground, where she stayed, sucking air into her lungs. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and tug.

"Come on," said a voice, which Gali recognized as Lewa's. "There are still five Leehar out there to battlefight against."

Gali sat up and asked in a hoarse voice, "What happened to..." she cleared her throat. "What happened to Utahop?"

"He's enjoying windflying," said Lewa with a smile, he too wasn't a Toa Nuva yet, but it seemed as though he, at least had his powers. "Come on," he added, helping Gali up.

It wasn't only Gali and Lewa that were Toa: Tahu Nuva was shooting a flame at Akapok, and Pohatu was making rocks and other things fly around with powerful kicks, back in his Toa Nuva body.

Suddenly, Auno rammed Tahu hard against the suva, which cracked. There was once again the crackling noise, some groaning, and Onua, holding the Ringlu in his hand, grew from a Matoran to a Toa. He winked at Auno once, who was staring at him with a dull expression, and then the Leehar disappeared in a hole in the ground. Tahu had barely managed stand back up again, when the Suva behind him exploded.

"Tahu!" screamed Gali as the Toa flew through the air. Shortly afterwards, Utahop appeared.

"Kakama Nuva," muttered Lewa.

"YOU!" snapped Utahop pointing at Lewa. "You're gonna pay for wha..."

He didn't get any further, something hit him from the back and the next second he was frozen. A Ko-Matoran appeared from behind him.

"The Suva shattered," he explained simply.

Gali turned to Lewa. "Sirkul, Kishro and Auno are hurt, we've got to find them."

The green Toa nodded, then both of them ran down the mountain in different directions, calling the Ihars' names. Kopaka stayed up to help the others, who were having problems. It was Gali, who found Sirkul.

"Sirkul! Oh no, Sirkul!"

The white Ihar was lying between two rocks, eyes closed, there was a deep gash down his side, and one of his legs was bent in an unnatural way. The glowing spot on his front had turned from its usual bright blue to a dull greyish color, and his heartlight was flickering.

Gali kneeled next to him and picked him up, trying not to touch the wound, then she picked one direction and ran away. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted bring Sirkul away from the battle. She had been running for about an hour, when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see the others run towards her, staring at her through serious eyes.

"There you are! We thought you had left us alone!" said Pohatu happily. But there was an undertone it in a way he said it that told Gali that he really believed it. Luckily, he spotted Sirkul. "Mata Nui! What happened to him?"

"I don't know," said Gali. "I was trying to bring him somewhere safe."

"Yes, yes, give him to me," said Pohatu, grabbing the Ihar. He barely had him in his arms, when Tahu stepped forwards, grabbed Gali's arms and twisted them behind her back.

"Ouch! Hey! What are you doing?" she snapped at him. Tahu ignored her and tied her hooks together.

"What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing?"

"Sorry, Gali," said Onua. Gali gave him a questioning look, but he suddenly seemed very interested in one of his claws.

"What's going on?" she asked again. She looked at her friends one by one, but all of them turned their head so they didn't have to see her. A terrible suspect made its way through her mind, she turned to Tahu, but he was busy knotting the rope. When he had finished, he looked up at her.

"Tahu, is this some kind of bad joke?"

"No, Gali. It's the truth." he said. Gali stared at him in horror.

"You mean..."

"You're a thief, Gali. We can't trust you. We just can't."

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 20th chapter! Yay! Okay, the mystery is over, in the next chapters, the Toa will just have to fight against the Toa Leehar, and Gali will have to regain her friends' trust. The last two chapters will explain why there are Matoran and Vahki on the island (because I was too stupid to think the Vahki and Matoran would be gone), what will happen with the thief, and maybe why Lhikan is still alive. 

Okay, now to my reviewers:

**fred:** The "murderer" is Utahop, Kal calls him so. Yeah, the Ihar are still faithful to their "master-friends" (Le-Iharish treespeak, another version of treespeak), especially Kal.

**Regrem Erutaerc: **Maybe it's better if I explain what relationship Gali and Tahu have/had. Everybody agrees? Yes. There's no one who wants me to explain it in the last two chapters? No. Okay. Tahu used to be a guard. Not a guard like Jaller, he just made sure nobody stole the newly-made Kanohi Masks. That's also the reason why he hates thieves. So, Tahu's and Gali's friendship is something special. There's a bit more, but that's for the last chapter.

**ceestar:** Oooooh! Hope you aren't ripped up yet. Yeah... poor Gali (Her fault! She shouldn't have become a thief! Tahu's Note)

**ToaMaster:** No, there's no place in this fanfic, but there is in Crazy Adventure. I promise I won't torture him too much! Thanks for answering me!


	21. Back to Metru Nui

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. The word "Frell" in this chapter isn't made up by me, I found it in Resurrected Dark Angel's story and in Renz's story. Is someone's got complaints, tell me.

**Back to Metru Nui**

The Toa Leehar stood on the peak of the mountain, their back turned on the blue sea, the one that the Toa Nuva hadn't noticed because of the fog. Uhat stared at the swamp in front of them, which was being slowly lit up by the rising sun. There, Tahu and the other Toa had just disappeared.

"Don't we follow them?" asked Auno.

"No," answered the leader of the Leehar. "They know too much. They'll be more careful now, we'll never reach them."

"That Ko-Ihar is nearly dead," snapped Utahop, who had just been unfrozen and was in a bad mood. "They won't be able to move fast! I say we run after them!"

"What for?" asked Ilag. "They'd just escape from us again!" The pretty Leehar never raised her voice, unless she had to get some reason into Utahop.

"We can't let them go!" protested Utahop.

"Your desire of revenge is what brought us to this point!" shouted Auno. "We should have killed them in their sleep!"

"This is no time for fighting!" hissed Akapok. "The Toa will be on their way to Metru-Nui by now, and we must make sure everyone knows about their deal."

"Which deal?" asked Uhat, raising an eyebrow.

"The one with Makuta,"

XXXXX

"Gali, stop that!" shouted Onua, as Gali tried to free herself for the umpteenth time.

"Then let go of me!"

Tahu was thinking seriously of shouting a couple of things in Gali's face. After he had tied her up, she had started pleading him to let her free, asking him why he was doing this and other stuff. After a while, he had turned to Thau and asked him to get them to the nearest Tikohl. Then, he had set off after the red Ihar, telling Onua to take care of Gali. After a while, she had stopped screaming, and had stayed silent during the whole day, while they walked in the marsh, and he was thankful for it.

For, even though he didn't want to admit it, he still cared for Gali.

And he hated it. Gali was a thief, a bloody, dirty thief, nothing more. She stole things that other Matoran had earned with patience and hard work, just because she didn't want to or didn't have the skills to work to earn them. Just this was enough to give him a reason to hand her over to the Vahki! Without counting that he knew very little about her before she jumped into his life, and he was sure that there was something dark about her, or she wouldn't have become a thief.

But at the same time, he hated that he hated caring for Gali. He wasn't Kopaka, he wasn't Mr. Cold or anything, and he didn't want to be. Yet, maybe it would have been better if he was.

"Gali leave that!"

Without counting all the other problems, starting with the "Toa" Leehar. They had managed to make everyone believe **they** had defeated the Visorak, when they were actually cowards. Cowards that had gone over on Makuta's side, cowards that fought them because they were scared of what Makuta might do to them if he ever came back. Yet, they had gained everyone's trust, thanks to the fact that they were good liars.

But there was more. Until that moment, Tahu had never realized completely what it meant being a leader. He knew it was a great responsibility, but he had never realized how difficult it could've been.

Now he did.

As a leader, all responsibilities laid on him. They had to act fast, but, for the first time, he had no idea of what to do. It was more than jumping into danger without thinking this time. The Toa Leehar were smart, and any tiny mistake could have meant failure. Just like years before...

"Guys, we have to find a place to rest," came Pohatu's voice. "I don't think Sirkul will make it if we don't."

The Ihar, another problem. They were more than simple Rahi, they couldn't be tamed, they could just become friends, and it was clear that Kida had been an exception, none of the Ihar could've lived on Metru Nui. At the same time, it was clear that they couldn't leave them on Miko Nui, to be defeated by Makuta. What to do with them?

_-We can't stop in the middle of the swamp!-_ protested Thau. _-We have to keep on walking until we reach some hard ground!-_

"We've been walking all day!" protested Lewa.

"Shut up!" hissed Kopaka.

The others, another problem. Not all of them were Toa Nuva, in fact, Kopaka and Takua weren't Toa at all! Kopaka had somehow found out how to make the Ilsao work without blowing up the place, so he could make up for his lack of powers, but Takua had not. Gali was a Toa Olda, but without her powers. Onua and Lewa were Toa again, and had their powers, and he and Pohatu were Toa Nuva again, but only Tahu had his powers. Neither of them had their Toa Nuva tools back, and what was worse, none of them had any idea why.

Then the Ilsao, that they still didn't know how to control (with the exception, maybe, of Kopaka and Onua), but that could have meant the return of Makuta. Their past as rebels, how to tell the others about it? The mystery of the Vahki and Lhikan. Who could they trust and who not? What else were the Turaga hiding them?

Too many problems, too little time, and Tahu, as a leader, had to take each decision. He knew that every wrong one could mean a disaster, and that if they failed, the Matoran would have faced a danger far worse than Bohrok, or even Rahkshi. They'd have to face Toa.

_-We can stop here-_ said Thaukon. Tahu looked up. They had reached a rocky zone, and as usual, it was full of thorny bushes. After cutting some of them out of the way, the Toa settled on the hard earth, leaving the Ihar to take care of Sirkul.

"How much to the Tikohl, Thau?" asked Tahu.

_-A day to reach the tunnel entrance and then half an hour to reach it-_ answered the red Ihar.

"WHAT? We took four days to get to that mountain!"

_-We had to take the long way to get there, otherwise we would have lost ourselves in the swamps- _explained Thau. _-Besides, the swamps aren't that big, they're just hard to cross.-_

"You know," said Pohatu. "Of all Ga-Matoran, Gali would have been the last one I would have though of as the thief."

"Yes," said Onua quietly, releasing Gali's hooks. "I agree."

"Which reminds me," said Pohatu, turning to Gali. "How did you solve the riddle in first place?"

"I didn't," answered the blue Toa. "It wasn't a riddle to be solved. It was just to make us remember. The last line: _Don't forget who you are,_ brought back to me a couple of old memories."

Tahu looked at Gali, "Don't you dare escape this night," he said in a tired, but firm voice.

"I won't", answered Gali. Tahu stared at her for some time, then he turned to Onua and whispered something in his ear. Onua stared at him, then nodded slowly, and Gali had the bad feeling Tahu had just asked Onua to keep an eye on her.

XXXXX

Jaller was standing outside of the Ga-Metru temple, staring at the tower that stood at the center of the island. Just like once the Coliseum could be seen from every zone of Metru Nui, now that strange, hexagonal towers was. That weird tower, with only six windows at the top of it, more like a jail, than like a house.

"You're worried for Takua, aren't you?" asked a sweet voice from behind him. He turned around: Hahli.

"Yes," he murmured. "First the Toa, now the Toa Leehar, everyone disappeared to that strange island. Miko Nui, I think."

"You forgot about Kida," said Hahli. "She disappeared too, a day after the Toa Leehar." She frowned. "Do you think something happened to them?"

"I hope not," said Jaller, but in a tone that told Hahli that he was more worried than it seemed. She put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at the tower with him, lost in thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a loud, clanging sound from beneath the temple. They both spun around, and Jaller took out his small dagger before entering. The stone on the floor, underneath which was the secret passage was still in place, but voices could be heard, and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. Jaller took one step towards the stone, and suddenly, it was pushed out of place.

"Gah!" he screamed, more for the surprise than anything else. Then Uhat jumped out of it, shortly followed by the other Toa Leehar.

"It's you!" said Jaller, relieved. "Where are the others? What ha-"

"Bring us to the Turaga," interrupted Uhat. "We've got a problem."

XXXXX

The next morning came much too early for all of them, but they had to reach Metru Nui as fast as they could. Sirkul felt a bit better, but they had to find something for his leg. In the end, Kopaka managed to use the Heerole to freeze it in place, so it wouldn't move. Before they set off, Tahu handed the remaining Ilsao out to all of them. Except Gali.

"What about me?" she hissed.

"No, Gali," said Tahu. "You're not gonna have it for long anyway."

Gali sighed. "What are you gonna do with me?"

"What do you think?" asked Tahu harshly. "We'll tell the Turaga, and then they'll decide."

"Right," snapped Gali. "So you won't have to worry about what happens to me, after all, it's the **Turaga's** decision."

As an answer, Tahu grabbed her and tied up her hooks again, then they set off for the transporter again.

While on the way, Kal run up to the lead and barked something a Thau, who gave her a short look and sped off a few feet in front of Tahu. Then she started walking besides Tahu, staring at him. For some time, he ignored her, then, finally, he turned to the blue Ihar.

"What do you want?"

_-What are you going to do with Gali?- _she asked.

"What do you think?"

_-You can't Tahu! You can't! She's you sister!-_

"She's not my sister!" he growled. "She's just a thief, she deserves it!"

_-You're gonna regret this!-_

"I won't"

_-Why not? I know you've got lots of problems, but that isn't a reason to let someone else decide_,- said Kal.

"It's my duty to tell the Turaga," he said simply. understanding what she meant.

_Your duty_ _tells you to inform the Turaga, but what does your heart tell you?-_

"What?"

_-Before you decide, look into your heart, Tahu.- _said Kal. _-Look into your heart.-_

With that, the blue Ihar trotted back to the end of the group, leaving Tahu confused and worried.

The rest of the journey proceeded in silence. They went through the swamps and across a wide river (that the Ihar told them to be the same one Takua had fallen in), and late that evening, they finally reached the tunnel. They decided to stop there, instead of running to the Tikohl straight away. Some of the Toa tried to control the Ilsao, but the only one who really knew how to use them was Kopaka. Maybe Gali too, but Tahu had refused to give her the Shilara. That night, Tahu didn't ask the other Toa to take turns and guard Gali. He knew she wouldn't escape without having the Ilsao first.

Before falling asleep, Tahu's last thought was that, no matter how hard the Toa Leehar had tried to silence them forever, they had failed, and tomorrow the truth would've been uncovered.

Or so he thought.

XXXXX

The next morning, the Toa woke up even earlier. They wanted to get back to Metru Nui as fast as they could, to tell the Turaga. Now that they were inside the tunnel, going forwards was easier, and soon they reached a Turaga-sized, glowing stone. The Tikohl. Pohatu turned to look at Thau.

"Now what?" he asked.

_-Now someone touches the Tikohl, gives in the two codes and touches it again- _said Thau.

Pohatu nodded, stepped forwards and touched the stone. Just like the first time, he received a slight electric shock. Without bothering, he looked down at the Tikohl, and saw how it raised slightly from the ground, to reveal the numbers 0-9 engraved at the bottom of it.

"So, uh... what's the code?"

_-The code of Metru Nui is 0 9 2 7_ _0 3...- _said Nairof.

"0... 9... 2... 7... 0... 3... right," said Pohatu.

_-And the code of that Tikohl is 9 3 5.-_

Pohatu nodded and gave in the last three numbers. Then he placed his hand on the Tikohl again.

He had barely removed his hand, when the Tikohl started to change color, faster and faster, until it was impossible to say which color it was glowing.

"GET READY!" shouted Tahu. For the second time, Pohatu felt a strange force invade the room, then a flash of blinding white light filled the tunnels, so that he couldn't see anything.

When it was over, Lewa found he was lying face-down on the floor. Strange, last time he had fallen unconscious. Oh well, not that it really mattered.

He looked up... and saw a way too-well-known Rahkshi tool just an inch from his face. Behind the staff, Awel was grinning at him.

"Hi, 'Toa-Hero'," he said. "It's a pleasure to see you didn't wrong-turn."

"What...?" started Lewa.

"So," said Uhat, smiling triumphantly. "You thought you could get away with what you did, didn't you... _traitors_?"

* * *

Sorry it took me so much, but this chapter's been so difficult to write... besides, we share one computer in three, so, yeah, well, just guess. 

Another thing: I've been getting reviews about the Toa being OOT and about sequels. I don't mind about the OOT reviews, I knew they'd come. But what goes for the sequel stuff, I'm not sure there _will_ be a sequel. I havent got anything planned, ya see. I've been thinkin' about it, but there's nothing scheduled.

Now to my reviewers... WHAT? 104 REVIEWS? Whoa! That must be a record... -checks- yeah, it's a record. THANKS A LOT! I didn't expect this to have so much success. I hope someone else reaches these standards (and maybe beats them). Oh, since we're on the topic fanfics, I'd like to recommend a few:

A Change in the Wind, by Slythergrl2004 (update soon please;-)

Bionicle: The Marin Sagas, by Resurrected Dark Angel (it's probably the best-written fanfic for old Bionicle fans)

Demon Travel, by Diablo Cat (for all daydreamers)

Adventure on Metru Nui, by starainbow12 (Sonic and Kingdom hearts fans only!;-)

Mata Nui High School, by The Wolf Angel Princess (Warning: Gruesome)

Dark Spiral, by Tahalli (why did you stop writing it?)

The Everbinding Tales, by not-a-hacker (too confusing, just great!)

There are more. These are ONLY the ones on the first page, except A Change in the Wind, that's my favorite.

Now back to the thanks...

**fred: **WHAT? of course there'll still be Ihar in the end. If not the clan, then the other ones that live on Miko Nui! I know they aren't mentioned in the story, but that just has to do with one of my bad writing habits (I concentrate too much on the plot).

**Regrem Erutaerc: **Yeah, I forgot to mention that his brother disappeared because of a thief, just in case i cant find where to put it in the last chapters.

**ceestar: **hehe, the next chapter will be broke up even more! more Kopaka, I know, I keep forgetting.

**ToaMaster: **Yo! Okay, no Aaron in CA (too bad...). what i mean to say is that our styles are completely different, thats why I cant find a spot to put Aaron in the story, besides, i dont know him well enough. no, the reason tahu acts like that has to do with his past-self. his brother disappeared because of a thief, so tahu hates thieves, thats something that stuck. I dont think there will be a sequel.

**starainbow12: **okay... 1: i dont know who the legisters are, 2. your sisters story doesnt explain much, 3. thanks for reviewing CA, 4. who said they're not gonna trust her again?

**slythergrl2004:** chapter 10 not in work, works start after i finish this, story finishes in three or four chapters, maybe more, next chapter be updated more quickly. Me talking stupid.

**Haze Nuva: **YAY! Your back! why arent you writing anymore? what happened? I WANNA KNOW!

**Lhikanliveson: **new around here? i know, not exactly the same as before, in particular gali. she s always been the thief, and her thief-self has been hidden for so much time that now it comes outta her. swearing and stuff follow. (N: gali always hated utahop because of her past)

**not-a-hacker:** I like what im reading in your story too! thanks.


	22. Imprisoned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle as usual.

**Imprisoned!**

"What?" gasped Tahu.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" hissed Akapok. "You promised to Makuta to hand over the Turaga in change of your life!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Tahu," said Ilag. "But we've heard you! Your plan won't work."

Tahu stared up at her, understanding and hate rising in his face. Suddenly, he threw himself on the pretty Leehar, yelling at the top of his lungs, but before he could do anything, Uhat grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Then he stepped over to Tahu, who was getting up, pinned him against the wall with his claw and slapped him across his face.

"Don't you dare try and do that again!" he growled, slapping him again. "Don't you dare try and hurt Ilag!"

With that, he chunked the claw out of the wall and let Tahu slip to the ground. Then he pulled up the Toa and twisted his hands behind his back, binding them together with a laser bind before taking away the Kosnero. Tahu didn't even try to struggle, and Uhat saw something in his eyes that he had be longing to see from the first moment they had met: defeat.

One by one, all the Toa, Nuva, Olda or still Matoran, were taken. Utahop laughed evilly when he saw that Gali was already tied up, then he untied her, bound her hands unnecessarily tight together and pushed her towards the exit, so that she lost her balance and fell to the ground. The blue Toa didn't say a word, her eyes did all the talking.

"What about the pups?" asked Auno. Nairof stared at him hatefully.

"Tie them too, they are Makuta's followers," said Uhat with a nasty grin. "But leave the Ko-Ihar. He's as good as dead anyway."

Kopaka suddenly wished he wasn't tied up and still had the Ilsao, to freeze Uhat's big mouth shut. If he had ever thought no one could be more annoying or full of himself as Tahu, now he was proven wrong.

The Leehar let a rope slip under the Ihar's collars, then tied all the Ihar together, so that they all could be pulled with one, short leash. Then, Utahop suddenly had the idea to tie the two Matoran, Kopaka and Takua, to the Ihar. The laser bind was released, and the two Matoran were tied to an Ihar each with a strong piece of rope. After this was done, the Toa were pushed out of the chamber, Uhat and Tahu on the lead.

Before he was brought out of the chamber, Kopaka shot one last look at Sirkul, his old friend.

Vakama and the other Turaga stared sadly at how the Toa were brought out of the secret passage. Those who had protected them for all that time on Mata Nui... fallen in the time of a week. Away from the Turaga to help them make the right decision, they had failed their hardest test.

"Why, Lewa?" he heard Matau whisper. He looked over to the others, non of them could believe this was true, and all of them wanted to be somewhere else, but they had to see with their own eyes.

"Turaga," said Uhat. "Here they are."

The Turaga stared at the mixture of Toa Nuva, Toa Olda, Matoran and Ihar, a confused look on their faces.

"These," said Utahop, pointing to the Ihar. "Have worked for Makuta the whole time, it was them who convinced the Toa to set this deal. It's mostly their fault, but the Toa fell for it, and look how they were repaid! Only Tahu is still a real Toa Nuva!"

Suddenly, Onua managed to free himself from Auno's grip and ran towards Whenua, only when the Turaga backed away did he realize it was a mistake. Auno caught him and pulled him back.

"You see?" he growled. "They use each occasion to try and catch you!"

No more was needed, now all the Turaga believed. Onua closed his eyes, thinking, _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ over and over.

With that, Uhat pushed Tahu forwards and brought the Toa away. Vakama stared sadly after them, until Lhikan laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Vakama," he said. "Not everyone can be such a good Toa as you were."

Vakama shook his head. "It doesn't make sense, they fought so bravely on Mata Nui. And now..."

"Without anyone as a lead many people take the wrong way," said Lhikan. "This just proves they weren't really Toa, and that if they hadn't helped Makuta yet it was only because of you."

"And all this because of that thief!" snapped Onewa.

"What do you mean?" Whenua questioned him.

"If that thief hadn't stolen the Ilsao, and brought them on that island, this wouldn't have happened!"

Nuju clicked and whistled something. Matoro, giving a short glance towards the Toa Nuva, translated.

"The Turaga says that if the Toa really weren't trustworthy, this would have happened anyway, and that we have to thank the thief. Because she opened our eyes."

"Yes..." whispered Nokama. "But who is this thief?"

XXXXX

"Try and guess what's gonna happen now, traitors," Uhat said to Tahu. The red Toa didn't answer.

"No? Well, let me tell you," he said. "When we became Toa, we decided to rebuild completely only two buildings, the most important."

"The Temple of Ga-Metru was one of these," said Akapok. "And so was the Coliseum, but in the end, we decided that every Metru could build its own Kolhii stadium, and we built that tower instead."

"So, what do you think the second building is?" asked Awel. No answer.

"It's a place where all thieves end, sooner or later, and where Lhikan was too..." said Utahop. The Toas' heads all spun towards him.

"Yes," said Ilag. "It's the prison... in the valley of the unending whispers."

XXXXX

Sirkul laid in the chamber, his body hurting. The transfer to Metru Nui had weakened him, and his wound had started bleeding again. He tried to get a clear mind, to call for help telepathically... but it was no use, it wouldn't work. He tried to bark, but only a strangled sound came out. It looked as if everything was going to end here, after years and years of fighting, the Ihar, and the Toa Nuva, once a group of rebels, had to surrender to the same enemy: a bunch of cowards called Toa Leehar. Slowly, his mind floated away, and everything turned black.

XXXXX

Utahop pushed Gali forwards, trying to make her fall into the prison. The blue Toa staggered and fell on Ilag, who was holding the bag with the Ilsao, so that they both fell to the ground. Utahop snorted and threw Gali in the prison.

"There!" said Uhat, pushing Pohatu, the last Toa, into the chamber, without releasing his binds.

None of the Toa said anything. Uhat grinned evilly.

"Well, I think it's time," said Uhat.

"Time for what?" asked Pohatu, talking for the first time since they had been caught.

"Time to take over Metru Nui, what do you think?" he said with a smile.

"WHAT?"

"This occasion is too good to be wasted," grinned Utahop. "You trapped inside there, the Turaga trust us completely, and so do the Matoran."

Tahu tried to stand up, but being his hands still tied together, he lost his balance and fell.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Takua.

"Do you really think we'll tell you?" asked Uhat, and with that, he closed the heavy trapdoor and walked away.

* * *

Told you this wasn't gonna take much time, and that chapters would be broken into smaller pieces now:-) Not much to say, this time... except that if you're asking yourself what the bones in chapter 6, Gali's scorch marks in chapter 11 and 12, and now the blood have to do with Bionicle, let me tell you that I'm not sure about the blood, but that bones and scorch marks are mentioned in the book: Tales of the Masks. Weird, I know... 

Now, thanks to all of you...

**Lhikanliveson: **Yeah, I agree, Lhikan is cool (except when he's a Turaga and starts blabbing about things i dont understand...). yours must be the fifth story where the Toa Metru are restored, but I like the idea, i had it too, ya see. i like stories where theres a great bunch of chaos, no one knows what to do and theres a stupid object that keeps exploding or something and getting in the way (Ilsao:-). I dont know about the rebuild Metru nui part, i never really liked the city (Fans: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! An impostor!), im more in for wild stuff (Mata or Miko Nui). Back to the Present is a good title, better than "The Great War" or "The Final War" for sure. I'll be looking for it.

**fred: **Powers wont help here. the Leehar told the turaga the ihar convinced the toa to hand them over, and in change, Makuta would have saved their lives. all they can do is show who the Leehar really are.

**ceestar: **Thanks, actually, i dont know anything about sonic and KH, i just like being confused out of my mind! so, more KP as usual, and dont stop writing this. okay. i answer to reviews whenever i can think of something to say, i like it, and besides, i know its nice to be answered. its also the only way i get to chat, dad installed some boring Norton Internet Security thingy, and it blocks all pages that could be "dangerous":-(

**Regrem Erutaerc: **Uh, no, sorry. Vakama has nothing to do with tahu and the rebels (unless you count that time gali stole one of his a masks, or their last adventure on Metru Nui). you think THAT was an evil cliffhanger? what about this?

**ToaMaster: **Ooookay. actually, if there arent fake toa the ilsao would manage to make enough chaos to keep them busy. i just dont have anything planned, thats all. and i cant understand what the comics and books have to do with this.


	23. Help Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.

**Help Arrives**

"Is this really necessary?" Turaga Lhikan demanded.

"Yes, Turaga," said Uhat. "The Toa are dangerous, you must close yourselves in the highest room of the tower."

"But, the Matoran..." started Vakama. Uhat interrupted him.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to them." he said. Vakama looked at him doubtfully.

"Listen," said Ilag. "We're sorry about what happened, I know, we should have kept an eye on the Toa, but..."

"No one is blaming you," said Nokama. "You did what you could, it's not your fault if the Toa Nuva escaped."

The Toa Leehar all nodded, and all of them stayed silent for a while.

"Well," said Utahop suddenly. "We can't waste time, let's go."

The Turaga nodded, then, one by one, they left the temple of Ga-Metru to reach the tower, watched closely by the Toa Leehar.

XXXXX

"_Sirkul..."_

The white Ihar opened his eyes. Who was calling him?

"_Sirkul..."_

Sirkul's eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the noise, but everything was jus a blur. He blinked, trying to focus the room around him, but there was no one to be seen.

"_Sirkul..."_

_-Who are you?-_ asked the Ko-Ihar, but no answer came.

Sirkul closed his eyes, trying to put order in his mind. What was happening? Why was he here, why...

His eyes widened: the Toa!

Summoning all his strength, he started whining and barking, trying to get someone's attention.

XXXXX

"Come on..." grumbled Pohatu, struggling to free himself. No luck.

"Pohatu leave that!" shouted Tahu. "It's no use!"

"We have to get out of here! We can't just leave the Matoran in the hands of the Le..."

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE THIS?" selled Tahu at the top of his lungs. "DO YOU THINK I LIKE SITTING HERE LIKE AN IDIOT, WHILE METRU NUI IS IN DANGER!"

Pohatu flinched, he didn't like it when Tahu started yelling like that.

"Fine," said Kopaka coldly. "Then what's your plan?"

"I don't have a plan," admitted Tahu.

"What?" asked Onua, turning to him.

"You heard that right, there is no plan. I don't know what to do!" he said, shaking his head. "The Toa Leehar were smart, we've lost."

XXXXX

Hahli walked in the Ga-Koro temple, as if hoping to find answers there to what had happened. Toa Gali... and all the other Toa... traitors!

She leaned her back against a column and let herself slide to the ground. She had always trusted the Toa, and now, just because they had been in trouble, and away from the Turaga, they had joined Makuta! All of them.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, holding her head in her hands. It didn't make sense. It just didn't! But everything seemed to be pointing against them.

"They can say what they want," muttered a voice next to her. She turned around to see Jaller. "**I** don't believe them."

"What?"

"Takua would never join Makuta," he said. "He didn't do that even while we were looking for the Mask of Light, even though he abandoned his quest for a short time."

"But... the Toa Leehar..." she started.

"I never liked them in first place, and I don't believe a word of what they say. Takanuva is the Toa of Light, Makuta wouldn't want him in first place! I think they just want the Toa Nuva out of the way!"

Hahli stared at him, a thoughtful look in her light blue eyes.

"You're right," she said after a while. "But..."

She stopped, eyes wide as if she had heard something. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Jaller listened carefully. At first, he couldn't hear something, then...

"Those are barks," he said. Hahli jumped up and ran towards the stairs, followed by Jaller. Now the whines and barks were louder.

"Come on," said Hahli, and they both went down the stairs.

Inside the small room in front of the chamber they stopped and listened for the whines. There was no doubt, they came from the chamber.

"Let's go," said Jaller, and pushed the door open. As soon as he saw who was inside, he let out a small gasp.

In front of him was lying a gray and white Ihar. It was badly wounded and his front, right leg looked even worse. Jaller was surprised to see a flickering heart-light in the middle of his chest. Next to him, Hahli clapped a hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The dim, deep blue eyes of the Ihar turned towards them, staring at them with a piercing look that appeared to be able to look straight through them.

_-The Toa...- _he muttered.

"You **talk?**" asked Hahli.

_-No time... the Toa...- _the Ihar closed his eyes and let out a whine. This must have been taking all his strength.

_-Leehar... bad... work for Makuta-_

"The Toa Leehar work for Makuta?" asked Jaller, eyes widening. He had thought the Toa Leehar wanted the Toa Nuva out of the way, but this was just too much!

_-Yes...-_

"And the Toa Nuva?" asked Hahli, voice trembling slightly. "Do they have a deal with Makuta too?" Sirkul's eyes opened and turned to her.

_-NO!-_ Hahli took a step backwards, surprised by this outburst of strength. _-They are good... helping us...- _He closed his eyes again, whining. Both Matoran looked at him, worried he would die in front of their eyes.

_-Help the Toa Nuva- _he shouted finally. -_Help them!-_

With that, he fell unconscious again.

XXXXX

The Turaga walked up what once had been streets, grim looks on their faces. Around them, Matoran were whispering, seeing the Turaga being escorted by the Toa Leehar. Lhikan looked up towards the tower. He had always asked himself why they had built that thing instead of the coliseum, but now, it seemed one of the wisest things the Toa Leehar had ever done.

XXXXX

"C'mon Hahli!" shouted Jaller from up the stairs.

"A second!" answered the blue Matoran, then she turned back to Kotu. "Will he make it?"

"I don't know," answered Kotu. "I don't know much about Ihar. They seem to be strong, but this one is in such bad conditions..."

"Just do what you can, alright?" pleaded Hahli. Kotu nodded, and Hahli ran up the stairs to Jaller, Macku and Hewkii.

After Hahli and Jaller had found Sirkul, Hahli had ran to Kotu, hoping that she could help Sirkul. Running back to the temple, they had ran into Hewkii and Macku, who were both looking for the Turaga (despite the fact Macku had been there when the Toa Metru had brought them away). Wanting to know why they were running, the two Matoran had followed Hahli and Kotu to the temple, where Jaller had explained them the whole story.

"Now what?" asked Hewkii.

"What do you mean?" answered Hahli.

"I mean: we know that the Toa Nuva are innocent, we know that the Toa Leehar are working for Makuta, we know we have to stop them and we know that to do that we must free the Toa Nuva," said Hewkii.

"But?" asked Macku.

"But we don't know where the Toa Nuva are!" he answered.

"Is it so hard to guess?" asked Jaller. "In that prison where the Toa Metru were too! We have to get there!"

"How?"

"How am I supposed to know?" growled Jaller. "We walk, we run... you live in Po-Metru, so you should know the answer to this!"

"Okay! Okay!" muttered Hewkii, raising his hands as if to guard off Jaller. "Let's go."

XXXXX

Takua untied the last rope holding together the Ihar. Hoti had chewed through the rope holding his hands, then, in turn, he had released Kopaka, and then, one by one, the other Ihar, while Kopaka freed the Toa.

Now that they had finished, Takua decided to look around a bit. The prison was just like the Turaga had described it, the Toa Leehar had done a good job rebuilding it, it was as strong as it had been once, and without any exit. He sighed, it looked as if everything was lost.

He looked around, the others had already given up hope, so why shouldn't he?

_Because that would make us the same as the Leehar! _ he thought to himself. _That's why!_

"What are we doing here?" he spoke out loud. Tahu looked at him.

"We're waiting for the Toa Leehar to take over the island, that's what we're doing," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because that's the only thing we can do!" he said, voice raising a bit.

"Then what makes us different from the Toa Leehar?" he asked. "What?"

Kal's eyes lit up, and Tahu looked at him as if waiting for an answer. Takua didn't give him any.

"What's your plan?" Tahu asked finally.

"I don't have any, but we could try and get outta here!" answered the ex-chronicler.

"Need a hand?" asked a familiar voice from outside the prison. Takua looked up in the face of his good pal, Jaller.

* * *

Yahoooooooooooooo! I was away for a while, and I just came back. Guess what I found? Bionicle. com has been updated, and those comics i had been waiting for six months are finally online! And luckily, they don't mean I made a huge mistake and now Metru Nui is actually inhabited by squeakin, furry gray mice now! (i know that those are normal, but not on metru nui!) 

Anyway, thanks to all reviewers, and separately:

**fred: **miracles? nah, just boring logic.

**starainbow: **no problem. I dont count that as spamming. What happens... hmmmm... maybe the Ilsao kill the Toa Leehar, or a giant sewing machine appears out of nowhere and makes nice clothes out of Toa Leehar armors, or maybe just the boring: the bad guys were defeated, and everyone lived happily ever after. Im not sure myself. (though i AM quite sure the appearance of sewing machines is very unprobable)

**regrem erutaerc: **okay, you're the reader!

**ToaMaster: **-laughs- thanks,as for the guardian, you decide whether he's here or not.;-)

**not-a-hacker: **Ooookay. -turns to Amy- Is she always like that? Amy: ... (dunno, Im not Amy, i'll wait for the answer in your next review)

**Slythergrl2004: **Thanks, it was one of my favorites too, but now I just wish i never wrote about the Mask of Light. Avohkii (is it written like that?).

**Lhikanliveson: **I read part of your story and left a review.

**Star AJT 84: **Hehe, I know, I'm a jerk. In fact, I'm such a jerk that in the next chapter the Toa Nuva will be attacked by all the Matoran of the island because everyone thinks they're evil! Just kidding. I knew someone would realize there's something that doesn't fit. That's the major flaw in the Toa Leehar's plan.


	24. Escape

Disclaimer: Bionicle isn't mine, as you all know.

**Escape**

Uhat smiled as the Turaga entered the tower one by one, perfect, just like the plan. Once locked inside, they would have been free to run around Metru Nui, and help Makuta regain strength. They were so near, so near to a victory they had never had... when Vakama stopped on the doorway. Uhat's smile disappeared immediately.

"What is it?" he asked. Vakama turned around.

"Someone must tell the Matoran what's happening,"

"We'll take care of that," proposed Ilag.

"No," said Vakama firmly, "I wish to tell them myself."

Uhat sighed, another obstacle, but they couldn't just kill the Turaga, right?

XXXXX

"How did you find out about the Leehar?" asked Takua, he had never been so glad to see his friends.

"We met a talking Rahi in that room underneath the temple," Hahli answered. "He told us the Toa Leehar were working for Makuta."

_Sirkul? -_ asked Kishro, taking Macku and Hewkii by surprise. _-Is our brotherfriend still alive? -_

"Yes," answered Hahli, a bit unsure. "Kotu is taking care of him."

A smile appeared on the Ihars' faces, and all four Matoran could have sworn that there was a smile in Kopaka's eyes too.

"So," asked Tahu. "How do you think you're getting us out?"

"I don't know," asked Jaller. "We thought, there'd be a lock or something..."

Gali laughed humorlessly, then she turned to the Matoran, "Is there some kind of stone out there?" she asked. Jaller looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yes," answered Macku with a sarcastic tone. "There are lots of stones."

"Anyone different?" insisted Gali.

When Macku shook her head, Gali cursed under her breath, so that the Matoran couldn't hear. Pohatu gave her a questioning look, what was she looking for? The only strange stones he could think of were the Ilsao, but those were in the hands of the Leehar, right?

Then it came to him.

"Gali," he asked. "When Utahop pushed you, you didn't fall on Ilag by mistake, right?"

Gali smiled, "No, I was trying to get hold of one of the Ilsao, but with these hooks..."

"You couldn't get hold of it and you hope one fell out," Onua finished the sentence for her.

"Exactly,"

"An Ilsao?" asked Hewkii. "There's nothing like an Ilsao here."

_-If it's the Puneko that fell out, you won't recognize it with a quick look- _said Hoti _-The stone looks just like any other rock chucked off from a building, except that there's a string going to it.-_

"And it's different," added Pohatu suddenly. "To a trained eye, it's different."

Hewkii frowned, then he started jogging around the prison's entrance, eyes scanning the ground.

"So you found the Ilsao?" asked Hahli. "I thought they were only a legend."

_-Well, you were wrong,-_ said Nairof.

"And," asked Jaller. "Did you find the thief?"

The prisoners' eyes all turned to Tahu, who looked around frantically. He knew this was going to come, but he still wasn't ready to take **that** decision. He looked at Gali, then at Jaller. What to do?

Thankfully, he was saved from answering by Hewkii's shout.

"I found it!" called the Po-Matoran, I found the Pume... the Pone... that stone!"

XXXXX

Uhat looked first at the Turaga, then at the Matoran. He had missed the chance to erase the Turaga's presence forever, and now, in front of the Matoran, it would have shown who they really were.

Why had he hesitated? There was no one around, no one looking. Utahop was ready to give the deadly blow with his staff, like he had done with Kida, and with Narubi before that, he was just waiting for his order. But it had never come, and they had lost the right moment.

_Why_, he kept asking himself. _Why didn't I give that order?_

XXXXX

"Uhat," hissed Akapok in his ear. "Utahop wants to talk to you."

Uhat turned around and walked over to the other Toa Leehar, once there, Utahop threw the Ilsao at his feet.

"What?" Uhat asked.

"Count them," was the answer. Uhat stared at the Ilsao. One... two... three... four... five... six. Six Ilsao.

Six?

"One's missing, isn't it?" asked Utahop. "And I can also tell you when it happened: when that thief 'fell' on Ilag."

"You think so?"

"Yes," said Utahop, eyes flashing. "The thief stole it from the bag, the Toa will soon be free, if they aren't already."

Uhat cursed.

"We can't let the Turaga see they can control the Ilsao," added Akapok.

"No," agreed Uhat. "We can't."

"So it's settled," said Utahop, grinning like a maniac. "As soon as Vakama has finished explaining: Bye bye Turaga."

XXXXX

Pohatu finished tying the Puneko to the thick iron bars of the prison, then he turned to Gali.

"Now what?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Gali.

"You're the one who knows how to make these things work," said Pohatu. Gali smiled sourly.

"Pohatu, I can't help you with this. It's **your** Ilsao, and you have to learn how to control it yourself."

"Wait a second," interrupted Jaller. "Aren't Ilsao known to blow things up, or worse?"

"Yeah," said Onua. "We were hoping for that."

_-But naturally- _said Kishro, eyes twinkling. -_There's nothing more unpredictable than an Ilsao. Except maybe an Ihar.-_

"Right," said Lewa, smiling. "In fact, I was sure you were gonna say that."

Kishro's eyes twinkled, then they both turned back to Pohatu, who was staring at the Ilsao, frowning.

_-Maybe,- _suggested Hoti. -_It explodes when the power inside is too much.-_

_-Hoti!- _snapped Kal. -_We aren't supposed to tell them! We promised, remem...-_

"It's alright," Gali cut her off, then she took a quick glance at the listening Matoran and bent down to Kal. "We know who we are."

Hahli turned to Jaller, Hewkii and Macku, confused. All of them just shrugged, they didn't understand what the Toa meant.

"Too much power?" asked Pohatu frowning. Hoti nodded with his cat-face.

"But how..."

_Don't ask how and why,- _interrupted Thau. _-It won't help. Just do it!-_

Pohatu stared at him, then he turned to the Puneko and grabbed it, concentrating, not knowing exactly how, to build enough energy. He had as much idea of what he was doing as Onua had had back in the tunnel, when he had raised that dirt wall. He found it quite hard to do, and tiring. Every second that passed he could feel a bit of his energy, his power, drain away from him, into the Puneko, and slowly, he felt the power inside the small stone grow.

"Jaller," said Tahu suddenly. "Say, what's happening out there?"

"The Toa Leehar are escorting the Turaga to the Tower..." started Jaller.

"WHAT?" yelled Onua.

"Yeah," said Hahli. " 'For their own safety,' because you escaped while they were bringing you to an unknown place,"

"Great," mumbled Kopaka. "I guess the wisest thing would be to stay here then."

"There's no time for that!" shouted Tahu. "The Toa Leehar have the Turaga, and if they realize the Puneko is missing..."

He was broken off by Pohatu's scream. The Puneko was glowing of a brown light, and it was getting brighter every second, the Matoran outside backed away from the gate, and the prisoners threw themselves on the ground, covering their heads. Only Pohatu was still standing in the middle of the room, holding the Ilsao, he wanted to make sure there was enough power inside it. Finally, he let go.

The second he did it, he realized the mistake he had made. While he was holding the Ilsao, he and the stone were somehow sharing the same energy, so he hadn't quite realized how much he had given away, and how little he still had.

He tried to jump to the walls of the cave, but his knees buckled and he tripped in his own feet before he could even try it. The next second, he crashed to the ground. At the same time, the Ilsao suddenly brightened up, now that it wasn't sharing energy with anyone, they didn't have much time.

"Pohatu!" he heard Onua yell, and then his friend was at his side, helping him up. But the Ilsao was now dangerously bright, it could have exploded any second...

An that was exactly what it did.

Jaller looked at the prison, something was going wrong, he could feel it, even if he couldn't see. When he heard the distinct noise of something heavy crashing to the ground, he **knew** something was growing wrong. And when the Ilsao suddenly glowed so brightly he could hardly stare at it, he was sure something was going really wrong.

So he wasn't surprised when the explosion turned out to be five times as strong as it was needed, and he also wasn't when the ground around the prison cracked, nor when everything shook like in the middle of an earthquake. He stopped his friends from rushing to the hole and forced himself to wait too for the black smoke to clear. Then he rushed to the edge of the pit, that now looked more like a crater than anything, and looked down. A shield was flaring around the Toa and the Ihar. When Tahu spotted them, the shield disappeared.

"Thanks Mata Nui you're alright!" cried Hahli. "That explosion was so big..."

"Yes," muttered Tahu. "We're alright. But if none of the Leehar heard or felt that explosion I'll eat Tahu."

XXXXX

Tahu was right. Auno was too a Toa of Earth, and he felt the explosion the moment it happened, and unfortunately, Whenua did too, as everyone in Po-Metru.

"What was that?" the Turaga asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know," grunted Auno. "Earthquake?"

"No," said Whenua. "I mean yes, that too, but I'm sure there was more."

"I didn't feel anything strange." he said, then turned his back on the Turaga and went to the other Toa Leehar, telling them they had to talk, that it was urgent. They Leehar found a place away from the Turaga and waited for him to tell them.

"So?" Uhat asked.

"There was an earthquake in Po-Metru, just now." he explained. "Or at least, that's what I told the Turaga." he added quickly, seeing the look on Uhat's face.

"What was it really?"

"An explosion. Big one. I don't know where it took place, but Po-Matorans don't usually go around the place blowing things up, right?"

Uthat snatched the bag of Ilsao from Ilag and rummaged inside it, counting the Ilsao as he did. One... two... three... four... five... six. Six Ilsao.

Six?

"One's missing," he said angrily.

"And I can also tell you when it happened: when that thief 'fell' on Ilag,"said Utahop, eyes flashing. "The thief stole it from the bag, and now the Toa are free."

Uhat cursed.

"We can't let the Turaga see they can control the Ilsao," added Akapok.

"No," agreed Uhat. "We can't."

"So it's settled," said Utahop, grinning like a maniac. "As soon as Vakama has finished his nice talk: Bye bye Turaga."

* * *

You might have noticed that this time I posted two chapters together. the reason my keyboard broke in the last few weeks. so i had to write with a mac keyboard, and macintosh and windows dont seem to go along with each other, apart from having trouble writing. anyway, i never figured out how write the on that stupid thing, so i couldnt log in. you'll find the thanks to reviewers and everything else in the next chapter. 


	25. A Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, and I'm starting to put these automatically.

**Race Against Time**

"Come on!" shouted Tahu, jumping out of the hole. "We don't have much time!"

"You'll never reach the tower in time!" shrieked Macku. "Without Pohatu's Mask of Speed, there's no way."

Tahu looked in the crater at Pohatu, the Toa of Stone barely had enough energy left to stand, let alone run.

Why did everyone have to point everything out? He already had enough problems like this making it look like he had everything in control, when he had no idea of what to do.

"Onua," he said, trying to start from something. "Take the Puneko, I have the feeling we'll need it."

Onua nodded and rushed to the place where the Puneko had been thrown to by the explosion. Tahu looked at the other Toa. Hadn't Gali had a Kakama Nuva back on Mata Nui? But it didn't really matter. Even if she still had it, it would have only given speed to her now.

_Think, Tahu think,_ he ordered himself. Even with a mask of speed, they'd all be going at different speeds, as two of them were Matoran and only one a Toa Nuva. So what they really needed was a shortcut.

"Hewkii," he asked. "What's the shortest way to the tower?"

"Uh, the only cleaned road I think," answered the Po-Matoran.

"Way too long," muttered Tahu.

"Why did they repair only one anyway?" grumbled Pohatu. "They had years to do that! What did they do in this time?"

"Leehar," was Kopaka's answer. "They planned everything perfectly."

_-So that's what they did in this time-_ said Hoti innocently.

"Quiet!" snapped Tahu. "I'm trying to remem..." he stopped, eyes pointing towards the Tower.

"Lewa," he asked quietly. "You don't happen to remember any **secret **shortcut, do you?"

Hahli, Macku, Jaller and Hewkii looked at each other, Tahu had obviously gone crazy. How could **Lewa** remember anything?

"Yeah, I do. Fire-spitter," said Lewa. "But it happens to go through the archives, easy to wrong-turn."

"And if Onua helped you?"

"We'd have to hope it didn't cave-in," answered the green Toa with a shrug..

"Take us there."

XXXXX

Matau turned away from the murmuring crowd, feeling questioning looks on his back. They had all the right to want answers, he wanted some himself. But there was going to be time for that later, when the Toa Nuva darktime would have come to an end.

_Toa_ _darktime_, he thought shuddering. How wrong it sounded. He remembered when **they** had been Toa, then it had just been one of Makuta's evil plans, making everyone think they were traitors. Now it was really happening, and Makuta was behind all again.

"Matau," said Whenua, "Are you coming?"

Huh? Coming where? He followed Whenua to a silent corner, the other Turaga were already there.

"Listen," said Whenua. "A second ago I felt something strange in the ground... I think it came from Po-Metru."

"Do you think the Metru is in danger?" asked Onewa worriedly.

"I don't know," said Whenua. "Auno says it was an earthquake, but..."

"Come on, let's go!" called Utahop angrily. "The Toa could be here any second!"

The Turaga hurried to reach the Toa Leehar. Once there, the six Toa immediately took them under their protection, escorting them to the Tower. Matau looked up at the huge building, and now that he saw it against the fast-rising twin suns, it didn't seem nearly as welcoming as before.

XXXXX

"Here it is," said Lewa, pulling up a huge stone with difficulty. Onua rushed to his side to help them.

They were inside a half-destroyed house, one of those that hadn't been rebuilt. Even Pohatu was there, he had insisted to at least see where the entrance was.

Once there, Lewa had run two times around the room, then walked to a bunch of ruins and removed a couple of stones, revealing a small hole in the ground, barely large enough for one of them to go through. Tahu stepped forwards and bent down, staring into the hole, trying to make out what was down there, but all he could see was blackness.

"Okay," he said. "Pohatu, Macku, Jaller, Hahli and Hewkii stay here and warn everyone they can about the Leehar... be careful though, they think we're traitors working for Makuta. Everyone else comes with me to the tower... unless you've got a better idea?"

When no one answered, Tahu stood up, took a deep breath and jumped into the hole, falling into the darkness. Down and down...

Onua stared as his brother disappeared inside the blackness, and waited for the sound of the impact against the ground to come. It didn't take much, after a one or two seconds, he heard a clear 'thud', and then Tahu's call that they could come. The ground probably wasn't so far away, since if he looked hard, he could spot Tahu's form moving around on the ground.

One by one, the other Toa jumped in. Then, Onua and Lewa on the lead, they ran down the tunnel and towards the Tower.

XXXXX

Uhat opened the door of the Tower, letting the Turaga walk in. Now he only had to close the door and kill the Turaga. No one would have seen them, and even if someone had, he wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. All he had to do was close the door. His companions were ready. All he had to do was close the door. Nokama looked at him, waiting.

It was so easy, he just had to extend his arm and push the door until it closed with a soft clunk. But his arm wouldn't obey him. Why?

He met Akapok's eyes, cold blue eyes, that were waiting just for the right moment. The right moment to strike. Slowly, he started closing the door...

"Turaga Nokama!" called a female's voice. Nokama's head turned to look outside the door, spotting a Ga-Matoran with smart eyes.

"What is it, Kotu?" she asked, sighing. Kotu stopped, seemingly to catch breath, but really, she was just trying to find a good excuse, so that her friends had more time.

"I... uh..."

"Listen girl," said Utahop suddenly. "We can't waste any time here, we have to bring the Turaga to safety and then come back down and protect you from your so-called protectors. So, if it isn't anything important..."

"I saw a ghost in the Ga-Metru temple!" she screamed suddenly. Great, she couldn't have found a worse excuse.

The Toa Leehar looked at each other before bursting in laugher.

"It's true!" she cried. "He just came out of nowhere and went down the stairs to the secret room!"

No the Toa Leehar weren't laughing anymore. Kotu smiled. Much better.

"Did you follow it?" asked Uhat.

"Yes, and guess what I found? Another Ihar! A white one. He said his name was Sirkul!"

"He **said** it?" asked Nokama. Kotu did have the Mask of Translation, but being a Matoran she couldn't use it. So how could he have **said** it?

"Yes, he used some kind of telepathic powers... or so he said later on, after I had tended to him."

"You WHAT?" shrieked Utahop. Kotu backed away.

"He was in such bad conditions..."

"Listen Kotu," said Ilag. "I know you did what you thought was best, but those Rahi are dangerous. They work for Makuta!"

"No they don't!" protested Kotu. Big mistake. Utahop's eyes narrowed from behind the Turagas' backs.

"We'll talk about this later," he said. "Just stay here, and we'll come back after we'll have finished with the Turaga."

Only Kotu caught the menace in his voice. She tried to think of something else, but Uhat had already closed the door. The Ga-Matoran heard the sound of something being locked.

XXXXX

"Frell!" shouted Lewa, banging his fist against the wall of huge stones. This had been exactly what he'd been afraid of. The ceiling had fallen after that stupid earthquake, blocking the last few bios of the passage. There wasn't enough time to run back, and without Pohatu it would have taken too much to move those boulders.

Even so Onua was already at work, trying to move the stones out of the way, but even with his Pakari, he couldn't do much. They were never going to make it in time.

Lewa saw two glowing green points in the darkness, Nairof's cat eyes, jumping from a spot to another. Lewa asked himself what the black cat was looking for. He soon found out.

_-There's a passage up here!- _called Nairof. -_Quick! Follow me!-_

Four pairs of different colored eyes ran up something and disappeared inside the darkness. Tahu followed and felt around, but he could only feel rocks. Just big, heavy...

Just then one of his hands struck air, feeling around, he could make out the edges, and found out that it was way too small for a Toa Nuva.

"Kopaka! Takua! You two go first!"

"Scared?" sneered Kopaka. Tahu looked around for him, and saw two deep blue eyes go through the darkness in front of him, and then disappear. It looked as if they were swallowed by the darkness. Tahu shook that thought out of his head and turned around.

"Onua, Lewa, Gali!" he called. "You three are smaller than me, see if you can go through."

Onua didn't make it, even then, when he wasn't a Nuva yet, he had too large shoulders. Lewa, having slimmer ones, made it through with some difficulties, and Gali just scampered though with no problems at all.

"How did you do that?" asked Onua. He saw the outlines of Gali's shape shrug.

"Slimmer shoulders, I'm a girl, remember?"

"I'm not so sure..." grumbled Lewa.

"Okay," said Tahu. "You go forwards, try to stop the Leehar. We'll come later."

"How?" asked Takua.

"I don't know, just think of something!" he called. But Gali and Lewa had already scooped up the two Matoran and were running down the passage.

XXXXX

The Turaga were walking slowly up the stairs. Way too slowly. Utahop fought the urge to grab them and throw them into the highest room. The one where they had seen the Toa Nuva for the first time, and where he had recognized the thief.

Finally, they had reached the second door. Lhikan took out a key and unlocked it. Then, one by one the Turaga slowly walked inside, each of them catching the Toa Leehar's eye. Lhikan in front, Nokama last. Once they were inside, the Toa Leehar followed. Uhat was the last. His job was to close the door, but his mind was in another place, in another time...

"Are you coming?" hissed Awel. "It's part of our smart-plan, remember? We have to pretend we lock-close ourselves up here, to trick the Toa!"

Uhat woke up of his daydreaming and walked inside, silently closing the door behind him. Then, when the Turaga weren't looking, he turned the key and locked it.

XXXXX

The remaining Toa, Matoran and Ihar jumped out of a crack inside what had been the coliseum. Back when the island had been a city, it had been beneath one of the seats.

_Quick, quick quick!-_ called Thau. -_We don't have much time!-_

Lewa and Gali put down the two Matoran to get a better sprint. In a few seconds, they had reached the door of the Tower, together with Thau, Kishro and Kal. Kotu was waiting in front of it.

"You must act fast! The Turaga are in there with those monsters! I tried to hold them up but..." she started.

"Yes, yes, you were great," said Gali, trying to open the door. "But it's locked!"

"Well just open it!" asked Lewa. Kotu looked at him.

"But she just said it's locked!"

"How?" asked Gali. "Even if I had something to stuff in there I wouldn't have hands to use it! All I have are these stupid, useless hoo..."

She stopped, looking at her hooks, and slowly, a smile spread on her face. Lewa stared at her.

"Whoa! Now **that's** crazy!"

Gali ignored him and stuffed the end of her left hook inside the lock, fumbling with it for a while and then turning her arm between creaking sounds. Waves of pain rushed up her arm, and she was afraid the tip of her hook would break, even though she knew it was highly unlikely. But it worked. Kotu stared at the door with wide eyes.

"Mata Nui!" she whispered. But Gali, Lewa and the three Ihar were already running up the stairs. The desperation on their faces showed how little hope they had to get there in time.

XXXXX

The Turaga all had their back turned upon them, staring at the heap of Toa Tools in a corner of the room. The tools of the Toa Nuva. It was now or never. Awel turned his Katana blades into a Rahkshi staff, and advanced slowly, trying not to make a sound. Next to him, the others were doing the same.

Now he was just behind Turaga Nuju, he'd be the first to try his poison.

Awel raised his staff, ready to strike the Turaga of Ko-Koro.

* * *

So, thanks to the two that reviewed. This story is coming to an end, after chapters of running around on Miko Nui. there's more: I'm starting to have strange ideas, including of writing the story of the thief and co. But I'll only do it if five or more ask for it. And if you're asking yourself why i posted two chapter together, it's because my windows keyboard wasn't working properly, so I had to use another one (one made for a macintosh), and I never figured out how to write the on that one.

Anyway, thanks to:

**Regrem Erutaerc: **Not really better and better, i still dont have any tahu/gali. bzzhackthinkingaboutcoughitbzot

**starainbow: **don't worrylight not gone, light not gone, light not gone, light not gone... Mom: Time to turn off the light! Light gone. -.-


	26. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: Bionicle isn't mine, nor is the word frell.

**The Truth is Revealed**

While running up the stairs, Gali tried to picture the second door in her mind. If she was right about it, then she didn't have to torture her hooks again.

"Lewa!" she called. "I think the door is weaker than the other! If we throw ourselves against it, it should break!"

"And if it doesn't?"

"We'll be hurting all over."

The door appeared in front of them just a few steps later, a black figure against a nearly white wall. Lewa hoped Gali was right, because it looked quite solid to him.

"Ready?" he asked, turning to Gali. The blue Toa nodded.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two..."

A scream pierced the air.

XXXXX

Everyone in the room jumped and looked around, alarmed. But there was no one inside the room apart from them, even stranger, none of them had screamed.

"What was that?" whispered Turaga Nokama. Uhat shrugged.

"You tell us," annoyance could clearly be heard in his voice. This was the fifth time they were interrupted near victory. Why did whoever-it-was have to start screaming right in front of the door? But he didn't get time to think about it, a second later, the door cracked open, and Lewa and Gali burst into the room.

"You again?" growled Utahop. Then he raised his staff and aimed at the door. A jet of light shot from his staff and hit the wall over the door. Rocks flew throughout the room, and then the wall started to collapse on the two Toa. Utahop caught a glimpse of Lewa pulling Gali away before the dust invaded the room, covering his view.

A blurred figure approached him. even in the dust, he recognized Uhat. His leader bent down to him and whispered something in his ear. Utahop smiled, then, six figures left the room.

Vakama coughed loudly as the dust filled his throat, Utahop should better learn to think about what he was doing. The Toa Leehar of Stone didn't seem to have himself under control.

"Where are they going?" asked Onewa, next to him. At first, Vakama couldn't tell what he was talking about, but then he realized the Toa Leehar weren't there anymore. He shrugged.

"I don't..."

A scream echoed through the tower, followed by the sound of something heavy rolling down stairs and hitting walls. It was followed by shouts and noises of feet running down stairs. Then, silence.

The dust was starting to settle now, and Vakama could at least tell where the door was. He ran towards it and out of the room. Nobody was there, but he could hear the sound of people talking coming from the bottom of the stairs. The other Turaga joined him soon.

Suddenly, the murmuring stopped, replaced by a deadly silence. Signaling the other Turaga to stay where they were, he walked down the stairs. At the bottom, he found Uhat lying on the ground, half hidden by Auno, who was standing in front of him. He and the other Toa Leehar were looking at Lewa and Gali with deadly stares. Both Toa looked pale, and Gali was trembling slightly.

"Who of you was it?" growled Auno finally. No answer, the two ex-Nuva just kept staring at Uhat's body, like hypnotized. A terrible suspect began to make his way through Vakama's head.

"Who of you was it?" repeated Auno, voice raising slightly.

"What?" asked Lewa, awaking from his trance.

"I asked who of you was it, who of you made him trip?" repeated Auno.

"N-none of us!" stuttered Gali. "W-we were both down here!"

"It HAS to be one of you!" growled Auno. "No one else was inside the tower!"

Auno took a step towards the ex-Nuva, who both backed away. Doing this, he revealed something that Vakama hadn't seen yet.

Akapok's body was practically unscathed, but neck was bent in an unnatural way. If Vakama had been asking himself why he was dead, now he knew.

Auno took another step towards the two ex-Nuva, who just retreated further back. Then, without a warning, Auno turned his Rahkshi staff in a pair of quakebreakers, and dug them into the earth. Vakama couldn't tell what he wanted to do. First, the earth underneath the ex-Nuvas rose, making them lose their balance and fall. At the same time, the ground around the raising earth sunk. Sensing danger, Uhat jumped over to Auno and punched him hard, so that he lost consciousness. But it was too late.

A powerful earthquake shook the tower, making Vakama stagger and fall... right on Uhat's dead body! Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. But before he could get the chance to stand up, he saw a crack run up the side of the tower, a few seconds later, he heard some part of it, probably the ceiling, collapse and fall. The Toa Leehar turned around to see what was happening, spotting him.

Vakama saw Lewa seize the chance to attack Akapok, probably hoping to surprise him, but the leader of the Toa Leehar was ready, and reacted fast, grabbing Lewa and throwing him against Gali. Both ex-Nuva fell to the ground. Uhat stepped forwards, but couldn't get any farther, as a blue streak of energy jumped on him, followed by a green cat that started clawing at his legs. Awel and Ilag shot forwards, but tripped over something that Vakama couldn't see. The next second, they were yelping in pain and fighting against some invisible opponent.

A movement caught Vakama's eye. Gali and Lewa had managed to stand up and were now running away, Utahop straight after them, disappearing behind the tower. The Ihar hesitated a moment, then followed. Short afterwards, the remaining Toa Leehar had disappeared too. All except Auno, who was still unconscious.

A soft scream made Vakama turn around. The other Turaga were there, and all of them were staring at Uhat's dead body. It was then that vakama remembered where he was lying. He jumped off as fast as he could.

"Are you alright?" he asked to the other Turaga.

"Yes..." started Nokama. "But Lhikan... he's trapped inside that room!"

XXXXX

Lewa backed away from the closing in Leehar, knowing perfectly well that behind him was a wall, but what other chances did he have? Next to him, Gali jumped back from one of Ilag's blasts, bumping her shoulder into his. Lewa staggered slightly, but stayed on his feet. Doing this, he saw that Utahop was now holding his climbing claws instead of his staff. Suddenly, a blast of air from Awel, that sent them both against the wall, arms raised. Utahop threw one of his climbing claws, that promptly trapped their hands together against the wall. Awel smiled and got nearer, staff raised.

Lewa and Gali took one look at the staff and started tugging on the claw, trying to get it out of the wall. But it was way too deep inside, it wouldn't budge.

"C'mon!" grumbled Lewa. Awel came closer and closer, eyes fixed on Lewa. He was going to start with him! Lewa looked around frantically, hoping for help. But the Ihar were nowhere to be seen, and Kopaka and Takua were probably busy trying to make sure no Matoran got near enough to get hurt. Awel was now right in front of him. Lewa saw the staff raise and shoot towards him...

But at the same time, a blue hand also shot forwards, grabbing the staff right under the blade and pulling it away from his face. Lewa turned around to see Gali fighting against Awel.

The Leehar shrieked and tried to poison her, but Lewa was too fast, grabbing the staff under Gali's hand and pulling it towards him...

So they fought for a couple of seconds, seconds that seemed like hours. When Awel tried to poison Lewa, Gali pulled the staff towards herself. When he tried to poison Gali, Lewa pulled it towards himself.

Finally, Awel seemed to have enough of it, and pointed the staff towards the wall. No way to escape now...

Suddenly, something dropped from the wall behind them, straight on Awel. Gali screamed in joy.

"Tahu!"

At the same time, a red flash shot from behind the rock, rushing to help Tahu, and Kal and Kishro put themselves between the Leehar and the two Toa. The Leehar roared in anger, Uhat went to help Awel, and the other two ran to Lewa and Gali, who defended themselves how they could. One thought filled their minds: where was Onua?

XXXXX

Auno opened his eyes. His head hurt. He was going to have a nice talk with Uhat when this was over. Where was he anyway?

Looking around, he spotted the Turaga, all of them had their backs turned on him, and were concentrated on a battle farther away. He smiled, control over his powers or not, this time, the Turaga were dead. A small earthquake, and that tower would've fallen on them. Who cared if the earthquake extended all over the city!

He stood up as quietly as he could and got ready to dig his quakebreakers into the earth, he had to act fast, before the Turaga realized this was happening.

But before he could even raise his quakebreakers, a big, black claw grabbed them from behind, pulling them away. Auno turned around, coming face to face with Onua, and next to Onua was that stupid cat, Nairof.

"You don't mind if I use them, do you?" asked Onua calmly.

Angrily, Auno raised his hands, closing them into fists. Onua knew what he was going to do, and realized he couldn't let it happen! Using one of his quakebreakers as a stick, he placed it between Auno's fists and the ground, so that Auno smashed his hands against his own Toa-tool. The Leehar grunted in pain, then he too grabbed the quakebreaker, and let it run. Stupid thing to do. A burning pain shot up both Toa's hands, and they let go.

Before Auno could react, Nairof was on him, hissing and growing, clawing at his face, shoulders, arms and everything he could reach. Suddenly, Auno managed to get hold of him, and threw him away. Onua got ready to strike...

But Auno activated his Pakari Nuva, heaved Onua, who fought with all his might to get free. While struggling, Onua got a glimpse of the Turaga.

"Turaga!" he called. "Run! Go away! The Leehar..." But Auno threw him with all his might against the wall of the tower. Onua crashed through the wall, banged against the opposite one, and blacked out. It was too much for the Tower, it creaked and started to break. Ignoring it, Auno got ready to strike the final blow.

XXXXX

Finally, Gali managed to pull the claw out of the wall, and threw it against Ilag's face. The pretty Leehar shrieked in surprised and anger, and threw herself against Gali, jumping over Kishro, that was trying to get her leg. Gali jumped to the side, pushing Lewa to the ground as she did, and Ilag crashed against the wall. Pulling Lewa up with her, Gali stood up and pulled him away from the wall and Utahop. The now three Ihar -- Hoti had reached them a second ago -- made sure they didn't get in the way.

"Tahu..." panted Lewa, pointing to the rest of the battle. Uhat, luckily, was too busy fighting against Thaukon, invisible again, to be a problem. But Awel had somehow managed to get on Tahu, and was trying to dig his staff in Tahu's throat, or any other part of his body, fear could clearly be read in the red Toa's eyes. Gali had the bad feeling that she had already seen this.

With no better idea, Lewa stuffed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. It worked, Awel turned around for a second and Tahu used the chance to get rid of the Leehar, then he ran to the other two Toa.

"Where's Onua?" asked Gali.

"At the Tower," said Tahu, panting. A sound made them turn around, the Leehar had managed to throw off the Ihar and were approaching them. The three Toa went into battle stances.

"We have to prove that **we **are the real Toa," mumbled Tahu.

"How?" asked Lewa. "Their smart-plan is perfect! There was no one to see what happened on Miko Nui, nor on Metru Nui!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Gali suddenly. Lewa and Tahu turned to her.

"Follow me!" she said and ran towards the tower.

XXXXX

Auno grabbed his quakebreakers and raised them into the air, planning to hit Onua on the head as hard as he could, but before he could do it, something whizzed through the air and hit his ankle. It felt like a thorn had planted itself there. But it wasn't a thorn, it was a sword.

Auno looked around, finally spotting two Matoran, Kopaka and Takua. Grumbling, he pulled out the sword and threw it as far as he could, before throwing himself on the two Matoran.

"Stop!" someone shouted. Auno turned around to face Vakama.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you want to hurt those Matoran?"

Auno froze. Frell, he had to be more careful.

"They are Kopaka and Takua, Turaga." he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Onewa.

"Yes, I am sure, Turaga," he growled.

"They're still Matoran, though," said Whenua. Out of the corner of his eye, Auno saw Takua do a gesture that corresponds to sticking your tongue out in our world. This was getting more and more annoying. Auno also saw how Nairof was silently laughing his head off.

"They are on Makuta's side!" he screamed, trying to sound exasperated.

"Yeah, we know," said Gali, coming out from behind the Tower. "In fact, Makuta can't wait for the Toa of Light to be on his side."

The Turaga gasped and backed away from her. Auno smiled triumphantly, Gali ignored him and waited for the others to come, then she turned to Akapoa, and said firmly.

"I suppose you're in charge now that uhat is dead. I wish to ask one question to a Matoran. Just one, then we'll see who the real traitors are."

Akapok stared at her, his face unreadable. For a while, nobody said anything. The silence was interrupted by another creak of the Tower. The Turaga looked at each other nervously.

"Lhikan..." whispered Matau.

"What about him?" asked Tahu.

"He's trapped inside the Tower," answered Onewa.

Tahu turned to Uhat. "Did you hear that? Now quick! Decide!"

Akapok's eye flashed at Tahu, then he turned to Gali.

"Uhat has done many mistakes with you guys," he said. "But I won't. No, you're not allowed."

"Why," asked Lewa. "Are you afraid that some darksecret might come out?"

"No."

"Then let her!" insisted Kopaka.

Akapok stared at the Toa, he didn't have any chance. What could the Matoran say anyway? They had always protected them!

"Fine then," he said. "But only **one, **no more, understood? And only to a Matoran from Metru Nui! I want to be sure that whoever it is doesn't have a deal with you."

Gali nodded and turned around to walk away, but Akapok called her back. "It's useless, you'll only find out that we've always protected them."

_That's what I hope, _thought Gali. She took a deep breath and looked around for a Matoran from Metru Nui. Finally, she spotted one.

Akapok stared at Gali, wondering what she had in mind this time. There was no way something could have come out, they had always done everything in secret, and yet, there was something that made him nervous. Maybe someone had grown suspicious about how much they knew about what was going on on Mata Nui? That idiot of Uhat had always been so careless... but no, it couldn't be that. Besides, how could Gali know which one was the right Matoran?

"You!" said Gali. The addressed Matoran jumped and looked at her fearfully. Did she hope he would be too scared to say that they had always protected them? Menace the Matoran so that he'd lie? No, she'd never do it. But then what?

When he heard the question, he felt as if someone had dropped him inside an active volcano. Why hadn't he thought of it? Why had he even imagined that Gali wouldn't have come out with something like this?

What Gali was a short, simple question, that anyone who had gone into hiding could've answered. If Akapok had told Gali to ask a Matoran from Mata Nui, then it would've been over, and the Toa would've been banned as traitors. But this way, everything went like Gali's plans.

For what she asked, was: "Who defeated the Visorahk?"

* * *

Okay, I know, it took too long. Sorry. But I couldnt get them out of that stupid tower! you have to thanks my brother if this chapter was posted. if everything goes well, the next chapter will come soon. To Onua fans: it was originally Onua who asked the question, but I accidentally knocked him out in the middle of the chapter, so I made Gali ask the question. If I had kept Onua it would've taken twice as much to write. Sorry Onua. 

Now to my reviewers:

**starainbow12: **The lesson will have to wait for the next chapter, the classroom still isn't ready. (stares at the stupid joke and seriously thinks about changing name and starting a new account) (just kidding)

**fredd: **really? hmmm... i dont see many people asking for it... (maybe ill start writing it anyway... and post it in a couple of years)

**Regrem Erutaerc:** you still didnt give up, did you? as i already said, not in THIS fanfic (check bottom of the page) nah, turaga are acting a bit stupid here. bah...

**ceestar: **no problem with reviewing, i think ive got enough reviews for a couple of stories (that doesnt mean they arent welcome) sorry if it took so long

**Dragon of Courage:** im get so happy when i read that i fooled you reviewers about the leehar. do you mean when he starts shouting at gali or when he admits that he doesnt have a plan in the prison? anyway, both are the stress, mainly, though that with gali is because he hates thieves and all taht stuff i mustve repeated five times by now. glad you like it. (oh, and the leehar arent his sons as for stabbing he's ? no one knows where, so its hard to stab him)

**ToaMaster:** yeah, yeah, the love story. i read it, dont really like it.

**Nova the Khalai:** who's that? oh, its you. hi haze, looks like you started writing again. too bad i dont know star craft. dunno, the more i write, the more it gets longer. probably two chapters.

Okay, now don't go away. I know the interesting part is finished. But there's voting to do. I'm having ideas for a sequel and for the thief's story. Now, the sequel is just a half idea, while the thief's story is nearly completely done. I just have to fix a couple of details. Both will be posted AFTER i finish them, 'cause I don't want to have problems like I had this time. (at one point that I don't know, I suddenly realized that if i had done something that I can't remember then it would've been a lot easier to write the next chapter (true fact)) both will have pairings (yes, pairings), both will include the ilsao. both will take a lot to write, and I can't tell you yet which one will be shorter (this story, was supposed the be only, like, dunno how long, but less than twenty chapter anyway). IN BOTH CASES I'll work on CA first for a while.

Anyway, counting all requests:

Voting:  
Sequel: 3  
Story of the thief: 1


	27. The Last Decision

Disclaimer: As usual I remind the readers that Bionicle belongs to Lego, and that Lego was founded in Denmark by a man whose name I can't remember. This story, however, is mine. (useless information will be further added only on request)

**The Last Decision**

Tahu saw how Uhat frantically looked around, probably looking for a way to run away. The other Leehar were staring angrily at Gali or at Uhat. The Turaga looked confused. At first, Tahu couldn't understand why, then he remembered they weren't supposed to know about the Visorak. So what? Weren't they allowed to ask for information?

He stared at the Matoran impatiently, waiting for the answer. What was wrong with him? Was he too scared to speak?

_Anything but not this! _pleaded Tahu. Then the Matoran finally seemed to find his voice.

"T-the Visorahk?" he stuttered. "I-it was out protectors. The Toa Leehar!"

Silence followed. The Turaga were all staring, the Leehar were all looking for an escape, the Toa Nuva were all fighting not to scream in joy. Finally something went right!

"Are you sure?" Vakama asked quietly. The Matoran nodded.

"But..." said Nokama. "What about the Toa Hordika?"

"Toa Hordika?" The Matoran didn't understand.

"Yeah," said Onewa with a hint of anger. "Toa Hordika. Never heard of them?"

The Matoran shook his head, suddenly unsure whether to be afraid of Gali of the Turaga. Akapok's face had gone deadly cold, and it stayed so as Vakama turned to him, eyes flashing.

"Akapok, what's this story?" he asked.

Akapok didn't answer, he just stayed there, staring coldly into the air. Sometimes, silence was the best solution.

Too bad Utahop didn't seem of the same idea.

"I don't know..." he started. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find an excuse this time. "Maybe... maybe we were misunderstood... but we did do a lot of the cleaning after all... no... I mean... I don't know why this Matoran doesn't know... Lhikan! Ask him! He'll tell you..."

"Stop!" said Vakama. "I'd like to know the truth, for a change."

"The truth is," said Tahu. "That **they** are the traitors, not us."

Akapok shot him a death stare, Tahu ignored it.

"They've been working for Makuta the whole time," continued Tahu, calmer than he'd ever been. "**They** sent us on Miko Nui. It was all their idea."

"You're wrong there," grumbled Utahop. "It was really Kida, that sent you there. Smart, but risky. You could've all died. Ihar... their minds work in a funny way..."

He shook his head, then continued. "When we found out where you were, it was clear that we had to get you out of there as soon as possible. Before you realized there was something wrong here. But when we got there, it was too late."

Suddenly, he raised his head, eyes flashing. "However, if you think you won the war, you're wrong. This was just a battle. Just like many others..."

"You can't take over the island now," said Tahu. "You've lost."

"No," agreed Akapok. "We didn't take over the island."

Auno understood. "Yes, but we didn't lose either. For you won't get me... you won't get none of us!"

With that, he joined his hands and swung them against the Tower, only using his mask powers. There was a crack, then the huge building started to fall, between crunching sounds and creaks. And Lhikan was still inside!

The leaned dangerously towards the ground, then it stopped. But everyone knew it was only a matter of time until it crashed to the ground.

"Quick!" ordered Tahu. "Kopaka, Takua, go and get the Matoran away from here! Gali, Lewa, get Onua out of there and bring him to safety too. I'll see to Lhikan. Turaga... GET OUT OF HERE!"

There was no time for discussions, everyone did as they were told. No one was thinking of the Leehar anymore, so no one saw them run away, towards the Ga-Metru temple. And no one saw five figures follow them, step for step.

Tahu shot up the spiral staircase on the tower. Something not easy to do, now that it was leaning to one side. Rocks were lying everywhere, and he had to be careful not to trip on them. Suddenly, the tower fell another bit, and the stairs under Tahu's feet collapsed. The red Toa found himself dangling in midair, holding on to what remained of the staircase, that was bound to fall soon too.

Grumbling, he pulled himself up and looked at the damage done. The hole was quite large, and even though the stairs below weren't so far, it was way too risky to use them. He was going to have to find another exit. Cursing whoever had built the tower, Tahu rushed up to the top.

Here he found a wall of stones and rubble. However, the short fall had moved a couple of rocks, creating a hole big enough for him to slip through. On the other side, he found Lhikan sitting on a pile of rocks, staring at the walls.

"Turaga!" he called. Lhikan turned to him, then jumped up.

"You!" he hissed.

"It's not how you think, Turaga," said Tahu. "I'm here to help you!"

Lhikan didn't answer. Tahu slipped completely through the hole and looked around. His eyes fell on a pile of shining, silver weapons. Their Toa Tools! He rushed to the pile and pulled out his lava blades. Maybe he could do something with them? He tried to picture the walls of the tower in his head. The Tower was hexagonally shaped, so the walls had to be flat. Perfect.

He let his eyes wander through the room, in case there was something else. There was. The bag of Ilsao was lying around, forgotten. Tahu grabbed it and looked inside. There were six Ilsao and five Kanohi Nuva in total. Onua had one Ilsao and he and Pohatu had the remaining Kanohi. Nothing seemed to be missing. He tied the bag to his waist, and in that moment, the Tower fell another bit reminding him of their situation. He ran to the window that pointed towards the sky.

"Turaga, come here," he ordered. Lhikan merely stared.

"Turaga, there's no time! The whole thing will fall in a couple of seconds!"

Lhikan sighed and walked over to Tahu, grumbling something under his breath. The red Toa jumped out through the window, then he pulled Lhikan out too. Now they were standing on one of the outer walls of the Tower. Lhikan looked down at the ground, far away.

"Are we going to jump?" he asked.

"It'd be a suicide. No, we'll go down the wall." said Tahu.

"Even if we run, we'll never get down before the Tower starts falling" asked Lhikan.

"I didn't say that we'll run," said Tahu. Then he picked up Lhikan and threw him over his shoulders, so that Lhikan could hold on to his neck. Lhikan looked first at the Toa, then at the slope. What did this guy have in mind? Then his eyes fell on Tahu's magma blades, that were joined together to make a surf. He looked at Tahu. Tahu smiled back.

"Exactly,"

With that, he jumped on his surf and they both started sliding down the Tower. Lhikan tightened his grip. The wall were quite steep, and soon they were just a blur for whoever was looking. Lhikan saw the ground come closer and closer and pleaded that Tahu knew what he was doing. On his side, Tahu hoped that he was going to get some idea on how to slow the surf before they smashed on the ground. Then, the Tower cracked and started falling. Fast.

The slope started to disappear, and became flatter and flatter. Tahu knew they had to reach the ground before the Tower crashed to the ground, or they'd fall with it. He forced the surf for more speed...

And before he realized what was happening, they had reached the end, and the tower had reached the ground. The wall was lying at about five bios over the ground, so that Tahu and Lhikan shot through the air. Tahu heard Lhikan scream as they glided through the air and hit the ground hard. They slid on some more before Tahu pulled around the surf and came to a halt. Lhikan immediately let go and fell to the ground.

"All right, Turaga?" asked Tahu. Lhikan nodded, then, a smile spread over his face.

"This reminds of when Toa..." he stopped suddenly, shook his head, and walked away. Tahu stared after him for a while, then he turned around and walked to the other Toa, Onua, who had woken up by then, greeted him by slapping him on the back.

"That was mad-crazy!" said Lewa, laughing. "Where did you leave your brains?"

"They must've walked away with yours," he answered, smiling. Then he became serious again. "Where are the Leehar?"

"Probably still hiding..." started Gali, but stopped. For in that moment, a message from Thau reached them.

_-In case you noticed that the Leehar aren't there anymore-_ he started. _-Let me tell you that they just left the island. We don't know_ _where they went to, but it's not Miko Nui. We asked a bit around, nobody saw them.-_

For a couple of seconds, the Toa didn't say anything. They just stood there and stared at each other.

"They're gone?" asked Gali.

"For real?" added Lewa.

They looked at each other. Then, a smile spread over their faces, and they screamed in joy, hugging each other. Who cared if there still were five Leehar running around? Who cared if no one knew where they were? Metru and Miko Nui were safe! That was what mattered! They were going to get another chance to defeat the Leehar! The Turaga couldn't understand why the Toa were so happy, but **they** hadn't started fighting the Leehar back to the time when they still lived on Metru Nui. They hadn't been humiliated, tortured, menaced, nearly killed by the Leehar. They hadn't seen how they fought in vane for years.

This hadn't been the closest thing to a victory ever since they started their fight.

XXXXX

"So these are the Ilsao," said Vakama, looking at the seven stones lined up on the table -- the Kosnero, the Heerole, the Ringlu, the Puneko, the Shilara, the Jinoka and the Anjai.

Toa, Ihar and Turaga were all inside one of the Ga-Metru huts, more precisely, the one where Sirkul was. Vakama shook his head. "And I always thought they were just a legend... so you can control them?"

"Well... yes," said Tahu. "Kind of... we need a bit of practice, but in general... yes."

Vakama nodded. Then, he gave each of the Toa his or her stone.

"You must keep them," he said. "They chose you."

The seven Toa nodded and hanged the Ilsao around their necks. They already knew all this, but the Turaga didn't have to know.

"So, everything ended well," said Nokama.

"Except for one thing." said Matau.

The Toa looked at each other. What was Matau talking about?

"I don't understand Turaga," said Pohatu, frowning.

"All this started with an easy mission," continued Whenua, smiling. "The only one that hasn't been fulfilled."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Turaga," said Takua.

Onewa laughed, "Maybe you remember, that you were supposed to find out who the thief of Ga-Metru is."

Tahu slapped his forehead. Gali! He had completely forgotten about that problem! Now what? Should he tell the Turaga? He looked over to Gali, she was staring at the ground.

Suddenly, there was a series of clicks and whistles, and everyone turned to look at Turaga Nuju. Matoro nodded and translated.

"The Turaga says... that if the Ilsao where on the Island, the thief must've been there too, and he asks whether you found any clue to where she's hiding."

Silence fell in the room. Everyone was staring at Tahu, who was doing his best to hide how nervous he was. Everyone knew that it was up to him to decide. Tahu turned to the Turaga and stared at Vakama. Gali looked up to him, trying to guess what he was going to decide, but there was no telling.

What was he going to say? That she was the thief? He had made it quite clear that he was going to.

Finally...

"Yes, Turaga," said Tahu. "We did find something."

* * *

-stares at chapter critically, especially at surfing part- ooooooookay, The next one is the last chapter and I insert a cliffhanger. great, I can be really stupid sometimes. or maybe not? bah. no idea. next chapter IS the last, by the way. dunno how much it'll take to write. I just saw the movie 'robots', dunno where i got that stupid tower surfing thingy... okay, i cant think clearly, so i guess ill answer to my reviewers. 

**ToaMaster: **Is the thief's story a sequel or a prequel? good question. it's a prequel, but it's actually the toa telling the story. id say more a prequel. As for aaron, i wont put him in this trilogy. BUT, im having the idea of posting the beginning of a story (four of five chapters) and then, let someone else go on with it. then you'd be able to use Aaron (if you participate).

**Regrem Erutaerc: **vote added, yes i know, you don't give up... now i have to fix the not-all-toa-nuva-thingy

**Nova of the Khalai: **dunno, i never saw kopaka as a matoran. guess he kinda looks like Matoro.

**ceestar** next chapter is the last. sequel up in some time if you vote!

**not-a-hacker:** does this mean ill be reading more of your story?


	28. Goodbye Ihar For Real?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.

**Goodbye Ihar... For Real?**

"We did find something..."

Gali hung her head and let the words echo through her brain. Why had she even imagined that Tahu would've kept her secret?

"It was some sort of riddle..." continued Tahu. "It was written by the thief... and it probably leads to her... and to the rest of her gang..."

"So she did have a gang," said Lhikan, eyes twinkling. "Continue."

"It said that, she knew that we were looking for her, but that she, the thief of the sea, was gone, and that we couldn't catch her, just like we couldn't catch the wind, so we should stop looking for her. And it ended with: 'Don't forget who you are'."

"Interesting," muttered Nokama. "Go on."

Gali closed her eyes. Now it was going to come.

"But we... we didn't solve it," said Tahu. "We... we don't know who the thief is."

Gali opened her eyes and raised her head. She wanted to look at Tahu, but then maybe the Turaga would've noticed. She forced herself to stare at the Turaga and keep an embarrassed expression.

Matau sighed and shook his head. "So we still don't know the name of this water-thief. Well, at least the Leehar-impostors are gone."

"Yes," muttered Tahu. "At least that."

Vakama smiled, "You don't have to be sorry with yourself. It wasn't your fault the Leehar escaped. What really matters, is that the Matoran are safe now."

Then, the old Turaga turned to the Ihar, that had been sitting quietly in a corner for the whole time.

"So, what should we do with you?" he asked them. Thaukon raised his head.

_-Sirkul and I have to go back to Miko Nui, we have duties as Ashras there-_ he looked towards the others. _-As for my friends, it's their choice.-_

Nairof looked at Onua with his green cat eyes, -_I'd love to stay with you, but I couldn't live_ _here, none of us could. We aren't Kida.-_

"We could come and visit you," proposed Takua. "Just tell us the code and..."

"No," said Lhikan with a firm voice. "The transporter is too dangerous. Just think of how many Matoran could activate it by mistake! And the Leehar could come back through it one day. We must destroy it."

Immediately, an explosion of protests from the Toa and the Ihar followed. None of them wanted the Tikohl to be destroyed, and they started saying that they could keep it a secret, hide it in a safer place. Lhikan waited until everyone was quiet before speaking on.

"There is no place where the transporter will be safe enough. Any curious Matoran could find it. It must be destroyed." Then he turned to the Toa. "Besides, I think it's best if you forget your little friends. After all, it **was** one of them that sent you on that island."

The Toa looked at each other. How could they explain that Kida had only done it so that they could remember who they were? They would've had to explain how they had found that out, and then it was bound to come out that Gali was the thief. Still, they made one last try.

"But if it hadn't been for Kida, we would've never found out the truth!" protested Pohatu.

"I believe, that there might be some Ihar that want you dead," continued Lhikan calmly.

_-Kida was my sister!- _protested Kal loudly. -_She didn't want any of them dead!-_

_-And don't forget that we all hate Makuta!- _continued Hoti. _-He destroyed our island!-_

"These Ihar," said Whenua quietly. "They are wild Rahi, and they are smart. If they got too hungry, they could decide to take a trip to Metru Nui and have a Matoran for lunch."

Onua and Takua had to think of their first meeting with Nairof. But he had just been joking, right? Onua looked over at the Ihar, but none of them tried to defend themselves. Whenua had spotted something that the Toa still hadn't realized. No matter how hard the Toa protested, they were forced to give up. Not another word was spoken that night.

XXXXX

The next day, short before the sun set, Takua went to Ga-Metru to find Gali, there was something he really wanted to talk with her about, and he wanted to talk about it now. But first, he had to find Gali. After wandering around throughout the Metru, he found her sitting on a stone, looking at the protodermis sea, Kal was sitting next to her. He walked over to her and cleared his throat. Gali and Kal turned around.

"Oh, it's you." she said, smiling. "I thought you had gone back to Ta-Metru."

"Yeah, I had..." he said. He gave Kal a short glance, and the Ihar, understanding, trotted away.

Gali stared after her for a while, then her smile faded away.

"I'll miss her," she said.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Takua. And for some time, they were both silent. But after a while, Gali turned to him.

"Takua, about what happened on Metru Nui..." she started.

"Gali, it wasn't your fault!" he interrupted.

"You know it was, I should have gone myself."

"They wouldn't have listened to you! You know that better than me."

"**I **know that they all thought you were haywire," answered Gali. "Why should they have listened to you? No, I was just afraid of the Vahki."

"You had... no hang on," said Takua. "Okay, it's all your fault, you're the meanest thief of the world, without counting selfish and ugly. All this because you did me a favor and let me have my adventure that I had been asking you for. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Stupid," said Gali, trying not to smile.

"Thanks," answered Takua. Gali smiled at him.

"I think best thing is if we both forget about it," she said.

"Yeah," agreed Takua. "Especially because no one remembers it anyway."

"Right," said Gali.

Smiling, Takua closed his hand into a fist and banged it against one of Gali's hooks.

XXXXX

Two weeks later, Sirkul was strong enough to go back to Miko Nui. It was a nice day, the twin suns were shining brightly in the sky. A party was due for that night, but none of the Toa felt like celebrating. They were all thinking how unfair it was that their friends couldn't participate. It just wasn't right. The Ihar told them not to worry.

_It just means we'll have a party-night on Miko Nui- _said Kishro. But it was clear that he wished he could stay.

"Turaga," said Lewa. "Can't they comestay just for this evening?"

Matau shook his head. "Lhikan wants them away a fast-soon as possible. He seems worried the Leehar could return with the Tikohl-transporter."

Gali bent down to stroke Kal with her hooks. They hadn't tried to turn back to Toa Nuva.

"I'm sorry for all that happened." she whispered. "Your family is gone, and it's just because of me."

_-It's not your fault,- _said Kal in private telepathy. -_You didn't force us to do what we did. It was our choice.-_

"You know this isn't true," said Gali. "I just wish I could do something for you."

_-Let me think... hmmm, if you see Utahop, say hello to him from me- _she said. Gali laughed, understanding what she meant.

"I will, don't worry," she said. Then she gave Kal a short hug before the Ihar turned around and joined the others.

_Oh!- _said Hoti suddenly. -_Before I forget, a small tip to Takua. Don't go hopping across lava to look at totems, because you never know what they might be.-_

Takua laughed. Then, the Ihar ran down the stairs to the once-secret room. The door was closed, and after a short flash of light, they were gone. Then, Pohatu placed his Ilsao at the base of the Tikohl and concentrated. It took only a few seconds. The Ilsao started to glow and Pohatu ran up the stairs to safety. The was the sound of an explosion, and the Tikohla was gone for ever.

XXXXX

The whole island was celebrating the arrival of the new Toa and the disappearance of the Leehar. But for the first time in his life, Tahu didn't feel like joining the party. He just stood aside and took out of that bag the Kanohi Nuva, studying them. It didn't feel right, celebrating without their friends, besides, they still hadn't found out how to turn back to Toa Nuva. They had forgotten to ask the Ihar that morning. All they knew was that they needed the six Ilsao, or else the Suva. And unfortunately what was left of it was still on Miko Nui.

"Hey, Tahu," said a voice. Tahu looked away from the dancing and turned to Pohatu. He wasn't alone, the others were there too.

"Let's go," muttered Pohatu "There's nothing to do here."

Tahu laid back the Akaku Nuva he had been holding and followed.

They had been walking for a while, in silence, when Gali took word.

"I still didn't thank you for covering up for me," she said.

"What?" asked Tahu, his mind had been on Miko Nui, with Thaukon.

"You didn't tell the Turaga that I'm the thief of Ga-Metru."

"No, I said we didn't solve the riddle," corrected her Tahu. "If the Turaga would've asked me 'Who's the thief of Ga-Metru?' then I would've told them: 'Oh, that's Gali. Yeah, my sister. Take her and close in the prison, she'll get out anyway'."

They all laughed. It felt good to be together, without any problems standing in front of you.

"You said 'my sister'," Lewa pointed out. "Are you sure you didn't mean: the Toa of water?"

Tahu looked over to Gali.

"No," he said firmly. "I meant: my sister."

Gali looked at him for a couple of seconds before jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. Tahu stiffened in surprise, he wasn't used to it anymore. Takua laughed.

"I was asking myself where this part had gone."

In that moment, all the Ilsao started to glow. Gali stepped away from Tahu and looked at the glowing stones.

"Now what?" mumbled Kopaka.

Seven electric bolts started from the Ilsao, running up the string and diving into the Toas' heartlights. It felt as if someone had punched all the air out of their lungs. The seven Toa staggered backwards, gasping for breath. But it wasn't over. Another electric bolt started from Onua's, Gali's, Lewa's, Kopaka's and Takua's Ilsao and ran into the bag Tahu had let fall on the ground. They seemed to search for something, and a second later, their Nuva masks were being pulled out of the bag and towards their owners. Then, they stopped in midair just in front of them, glowing slightly.

The five Toa looked at each other, then, they reached out and grabbed the shining masks in front of them, placing them on their faces. As soon as they did this, they were surrounded with light, and turned back to Toa Nuva. Then, it was over. The light disappeared like it had been turned off, and the Toa were left standing in the dark.

"Ouch," complained Tahu. "Why did I have to get that treatment too? I already had my powers back!"

"So that was all?" asked Lewa. "All we had to do was make Gali and Tahu tight-hug? Not that that's easy but... and since we're at it, why couldn't Gali tight-hug me?"

Everyone laughed.

"That wasn't a 'tight-hug', Lewa" said Gali. "That was a 'friend-hug'."

"Then you can give me one too!" protested Lewa. Gali laughed and hugged him.

"I think the Ilsao wanted us to learn something," murmured Onua, staring at the small black stone that was the Ringlu.

"Like what? Tight-hugging is nice?" commented Lewa, pulling away from Gali's hug.

"No, more like..."

"Don't you ever understand when I just don't want to know?" screamed Lewa. "Because I don't!"

"Why not?" Takanuva wanted to know.

"Because I'm afraid that next thing we discoverfind is that the Turaga are the Leehars' cousins!"

More laughs.

"This could be even better if I didn't know that there are still five psycho false-Toa running free somewhere out there," said Pohatu.

"Yes," said Tahu. "This time they escaped. But there'll be a next time, and then, it'll be the last!"

Takanuva smiled again. Then he looked upwards to the night sky. Or better, the roof of the huge cavern they were in.

"You know," he said. "Hoti was right, you never know what a totem can be. It can be just a pole, but maybe it's actually a lever that moves a secret door, or a mask's hiding place. Or maybe, even a Tikohl."

"What are you talking about?" asked Onua.

"Maybe I understand," said Kopaka. "But didn't Hoti say should **not **hop across lava?"

"Yeah," said Takanuva. "But if someone doesn't want you to go somewhere, isn't it one more reason to go there?"

He turned back to his friends. "Mata Nui isn't far, and I have the feeling we'll be seeing the Ihar again very, very soon."

END

* * *

That was the last chapter. In case it isn't clear: if the Ihar know how takua found the maks of light, then they had to be there. and to be there, they must have reached mata nui somehow. so there has to be a tikohl an mata nui. i think that should clear up everything. and yes, I changed the riddle. i didn't like the old one. For those who want to read the new riddle, go back to chapter 15: a message from the thief. how gali solved it, why lhikan is still alive and what gali did to takua will be revealed in another story. 

Voting ended at 5 for a sequel and at 1, for the thief, as you can see down here:

Voting:

Sequel: 5  
Thief: 1

BUT! Yesterday i realized voting is completely pointless. The sequel picks so much op on the thief's story that i have to write it first to have something to base myself on.

Thank to all my reviewers and especially to ToaMaster who has been reviewing from the first chapter of this story!

**Nova of the Khalai: **I hope my next story will be just as good. i have the bad habit to put everything into one and then leave the rest.

**Regrem Erutaerc: **doesn't work, because of something i wrote in one of the previous chapter. (i think it was 'A known face', ch 12) one of the Ihar, (Thaukon i think) says that they need all seven ilsao. even though it isnt explained in this story it's because they had to find out who they were and accept it (i think i just got this from a book i just read). they could've used the masks and the suva, but then, they wouldn't have really been toa (not to mention nuva) anymore. it would've faded off after some time, and they would've become turaga. and the ilsao dont return power slowly. every release goes KA-BOOOM! (and hurts)  
Another thing, in the last chapter you said you didn't expect that question from Gali. actually, that wasnt planned at all. when i wrote that stuff with the thief, i really wasnt thinking of it. i had the idea about... two chapter before. most of the story is made like this. it just came to be so. in other words: i lost completely control of it. (And before i forget, that hug is NOT a clue to a Gali/Tahu. sorry)

**ceestar: **yeah. i hope that too. normally, my first story is the best. then... hmmm, i think you might be asking for a sequel...

**ToaMaster: **my idea is to start a story, but not finish it. to leave it uncompleted. like if i was writing the first comic of the bionicle saga. then, i ask ifsomeone's interested in continuing. if someone is, good. he or she starts from the point where we last left our heroes and writes another 'comic'. then, this author asks again etc. (of course, only one can get the permission, otherwise, we'd get two or three completely different stories). the problem is, that this means there will be different parts of the story throughout the category. which mean that i'd have to start a C2 group just for this story. which means that someone has tu subscribe.  
okay, other topic. before i check out your other profiles, i bet its the guardian (what they have in common). nada boy/girl, you don't get my e-mail. now its ME leaving you reviews. (hehe)

**Star 101:** Gali? In trouble? she's been in trouble ever since she ran away from school! this must be the first time she's NOT in trouble. youre right, everything turns out right. at least for now... (and gali is my fave toa too, so i couldn't put her in prison)


End file.
